Remember When It Rained
by kyalpn
Summary: Clark runs away when faced with the loss of Lana and his mother, but can't run from his feelings for Lana. Written according to Smallville, not the Mythos.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

_Present Day_

"Mr. Luthor?"

Lex looked up at the sound of his security guard's voice. "Yes Darius?"

"This came for you this morning by express courier, sir." Darius held out a manila envelope, the kind used to carry legal documents.

Lex took the envelope, already knowing what the contents would be, but opened it anyway to read for himself. Turning away as he read, his face twisted into a scowl at the confirmation.

Another 33.1 project compromised. This time in the far east of Asia.

Schooling his features, Lex took a deep breath and turned back to the head of his security team at his mansion. "Thank you Darius."

Darius nodded in acceptance of his boss's words, but did not immediately leave. Instead he stood undecidedly.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Is there something else?"

Daruis nodded slowly. "The courier wanted me to give you a message that isn't contained in that report. He said he was reminded explicitly to tell you this."

Every muscle in Lex's body tensed, but on the outside he remained calm. "What is it?"

Clearing his throat, Darius repeated the message word for word. "He said to tell you that '_he wasn't there_'."

"Thank you Darius. You may leave now."

As his guard left the office, Lex turned his back to look unseeing out the window.

_Well if you weren't there, where are you?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_6 months earlier, deep in the south of France.. _

"OK. We all know what to do?" Green Arrow, aka Oliver Queen, smiled as his fellow Justice League members nodded in agreement. "All right then. Let's get to work." He quickly removed an arrow from his quiver, then loaded, aimed and fired it in record time, successfully disabling the security camera at the front gate.

"Hey! What was that?" one of the security guards exclaimed, ducking down as something whizzed past his right ear. He anxiously felt the side of his head and trembled at the site of his own blood on his hands.

Suddenly, a pop and a hiss were heard, and the guard looked up in time to see sparks shoot out of the security camera. Realization dawned immediately as his partner spoke the words.

"Oh no! They're here!"

Stories of the small band fighting crime around the world were quickly becoming legendary. Stories of hope, help, and happy endings in the fight of Good versus Evil. The tales were so grand, so surreal, many thought of them as just that—legends.

But at 33.1, they knew the stories were all too true. The band of men and their powers all too real. And it struck fear into every worker there. Because it seemed it was only a matter of time before each site was found out, a matter of time before they came for them as well. Their boss said that failure to stop these men was unacceptable. But in reality, when the time came—failure was certain.

Out of the shadow, the first of the men came toward them. The Man in Blue. The one said to have the most amazing powers of all.

"Dear God in Heaven help us!" And as ordered, the guards opened fired.

Round after round of ammunition found their marks, but he didn't flinch, never faltered in stride. He finally stopped before them, almost taunting as they continued to fire at him. Then seeming to grow tired of toying with them, he grabbed each of them high into the air for just a moment before throwing them across the lot into the security gates.

Cyborg immediately appeared to tap into the security system and the others followed, ready to do their parts as soon as they were able to get in.

Oliver turned to his friend as they waited, his voice only half teasing. "Hey Boy Scout. Good Job. Little over the top though. These people are not the ones that married the one _you_ let get away. They only work for the one who did. OK? Just thought I'd point that out."

Clark Kent scowled at him but didn't have time to form a retort.

"We're in!" Cyborg said, and phase two began.

Heading straight for the rooms that housed the patients, Clark forced himself not to think about the implications of Ollie's reminder. This was not about Lana and her marriage to Lex. It was about Lex playing God and his own ability to do something to stop him.

Coming to the first room, Clark realized he'd gotten there before Cyborg could crack the security codes, and broke the lock with his bare hands. Inside was a teenage boy who looked frightened at his appearance. Clark's heart broke for the child and hardened against Lex. "Go! Get out of the building as fast as you can!" he instructed. "Go to the river. A man will meet you."

"But, who are you? How did you—"

"There's no time for questions! Just go!" Clark interrupted. Then he moved to the next room.

Suddenly, alarms began to ring and the doors unlocked one by one. Security guards flooded the area trying to keep the patients from escaping the grounds, but The Man in Blue fought them off effortlessly. He disintegrated bullets with fire from his eyes. He tossed the guards like dolls all over the hallway, protecting the patients as they fled to safety.

A guard standing in the shadows unnoticed shook his head in amazement. He was impressive; he'd give him that. There didn't seem to be anything that could stop him. But even Goliath had gone down in defeat to a mere shepherd boy. There had to be a way to take this man down too. And wouldn't Mr. Luthor—wouldn't the whole world—be awed that he had taken him down? Lost in his illusions of grandeur, the guard didn't realize he'd been spotted.

"You! Get out now or you'll never make it out alive!"

His voice shook the guard to his core and he turned and fled. All the patients gone, Clark turned back to the rest of the guards. "All of you! Get out or die in this building!" And they all ran for their lives as well.

_"Boy Scout? You about done?"_ Oliver's voice sounded in Clark's ear.

"Yeah. I'm headed out."

_"Good. We're all out. Make sure the place is clear, then you know what to do."_

Superspeeding through the now abandoned building, Clark checked for people left behind. Reaching the last hallway, Clark saw that Oliver had left it right where they'd planned, and he hit the red button as he whizzed by. Then he headed to the river where he knew everyone was waiting.

In a matter of seconds, an explosion rocked the area and 33.1 went up in flames, while the members of the Justice League quietly disappeared in the ensuing pandemonium.


	3. Chapter 2

Last time: The Justice League took out a 33.1 facility in South France...

Chapter 2

_Is it possible to be hating this more than I usually do?_

Clark hated grocery shopping, but if he was going to eat tonight he didn't have a choice. Choosing only what he absolutely needed to get by, he headed for the checkout lanes.

_Far cry from the meals Mom cooked._

Clark was the only one at the farm now. His father had died of a heart attack just after winning a Kansas State senate seat, and now his mother—in taking on the new duties of her late husband—was living in Washington. Before she left, she told Clark that he didn't have to stay just because it was the family farm. She told him to live his life. And if it took him away from Smallville, so be it. He hadn't even given it a minute's thought. The farm was his family, his home. It was where he belonged. It was where he would stay.

But he hadn't counted on how lonely it would be out there in the fields with only Shelby and his own thoughts for company. Even with his abilities, the days were long. He couldn't get his work done too far ahead of the other farmers in the area without calling attention to himself, so he didn't use them often while working.

And that didn't even have anything to do with keeping the house in order. It wasn't that he couldn't do the needed housework. It was mostly that he just couldn't remember to. He had given up trying to keep it as clean as his mother, did enough to make it presentable if someone stopped by unexpectedly, and left the rest to the housekeeper that came once a week.

But the hardest was thinking about what might have been. Thinking about how things weren't as he had always dreamed they would be. Thinking that his sworn enemy had somehow managed to get the one thing Clark treasured most.

Lana.

Having Lana married to Lex was unfathomable. At least it was before the baby. If he hadn't lived through it, if he didn't have to see it, he would have never believed it was possible. Lex of all people. There couldn't have been someone more different than Lana in the entire world. And he was the father of the child Lana was carrying.

_That should be my child!_

_But it isn't. So move on!_

_I can't!_

_You have to!_

Inner conflict souring his mood, Clark stepped up his pace, but not before an older lady got to the line first. He waited impatiently as she slowly unloaded her cart, one item at a time, watching to be sure the prices rang as marked. Then she remembered she had coupons, but couldn't remember where she had put them…

Clark groaned inwardly. Trying not to appear irritated, he looked out the windows at the front of the store. It looked like it was going to rain.

He hated the rain.

Finally, it was his turn to checkout, which was done quickly, and he hurried to his truck. Maybe he could beat the weather.

_Buzzzzzzz…. _Down in one of the cupholders on the console, Clark's cell phone was vibrating, alerting him to an incoming call. The caller ID showed it was Oliver. Probably had another job for him. He let it go to voicemail. Oliver could wait a few minutes.

_They aren't the ones married to the one you let get away. They just work for the one who did…_

Clark growled low in his throat. Mostly because he knew Ollie was right. He was the reason he and Lana weren't together. How many times had she begged him to confide in her? How many times had he lied instead? How many times did she remind him that she could trust her with anything? How many times had he changed the subject? He had only been trying to protect her. Protect her from what? His secret? His abilities? A specific danger? Not that it mattered. He hadn't been able to protect her from the greatest danger of all. Her new husband.

"Get a grip, man!" he muttered to himself. "Stop thinking about her. You can't make up for anything you did. She's your past. Lex will make sure of it."

_Maybe I should leave Smallville. Go work for Ollie full time or something. I could get Ben Baxter to run the farm. He wanted to buy the place if Dad would consider selling. Anything would be better than staying here and being reminded of Lex and Lana everywhere I turn…_

Ironically, as this thought entered Clark's head, he drove past the Luther mansion. Waiting to turn out of the long driveway was Lex's silver Porsche. Lana was at the wheel.

Their eyes met through their respective car windows for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a split second as he sped past.

That was all. No friendly wave 'hello'. No honk of a horn to acknowledge they had seen a close friend. He didn't know why that hurt him so much. That was the reality of their relationship now that she was the wife of his sworn enemy. Still. Something bothered him about this encounter. What was it?

Her eyes! Even across the distance, he could see her eyes. And they didn't sparkle. They didn't look happy. They didn't look sad either.

They looked dead.

And that cut Clark as painfully as if he had physically been stabbed in the heart.

And how appropriate.

It was starting to rain.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Clark slapped on the windshield wipers in disgust.

_Figures. Fitting end to a miserable day._

_I wonder if Lana can still enjoy this?_

Lana loved the rain…

"_Happy Birthday to you! _

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Lana!_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

_A happy Lana grinned as her friends gathered around and sang to her, and Clark grinned too. Her Aunt Nell had thrown her the best 10th birthday party ever! Renting the public pool for the day? That was a big deal. Everyone had been in and out of the pool, having water balloon fights, and generally having the best time of the summer. And the food was really good too. The best part—and he wouldn't have admitted it under anything less than a firing squad—was how much time he got to spend with Lana. He had been the target of several of her balloons; she scared him nearly to death by popping up from under the water right in front of his face when he was distracted by something Chloe was doing; and she had grabbed his hand so he could jump with her off the high board. Just like she had grabbed his hand so he could sit next to her at the table. _

"_We'll have to hurry guys." Lana's aunt looked worriedly at the clouds in the now overcast sky. "It looks like it's going to rain."_

_The rain had held off just long enough for everyone to finish their cake and ice cream, then suddenly the sky opened and poured rain all over the party. Amid screams from the kids that were running for the shelter of the trees, and her own aunt's instructions to the contrary, Lana smiled even brighter and ran directly out into the storm. Laughing in delight, she held her arms out and twirled around in circles. She twirled so many times, she fell down in the grass from being dizzy._

"_Lana! Come on! You're getting all wet!" Clark yelled._

"_Who cares!" she squealed. "It's fun! You should try! Come on Clark!…."_

_Come on Clark…come on Clark…come on Clark…_

_Lex probably doesn't know about that party. He probably doesn't even know she loves the rain…_

_Stop It!_

Finally home, Clark grabbed his groceries and ran into the house, the screen door slamming behind him. Then he stopped in his tracks.

Sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee was his mother.

"Mom!" 

"Oh Clark!" Martha met him half way and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I've missed you!"

Clark held her for a minute longer. "I'm glad you're here. How long are you staying?"

"Just a couple days." she answered as she stepped back. "It really wasn't the best time to leave Washington, but I had to come home and see you."

"I'm glad you did. Even if it is only for a few days." Clark grinned.

Martha looked around. "Everything looks nice." Then her voice grew wistful. "I can't believe how much I miss this place sometimes. It's hard to believe…"

She cut off then, as if she had said too much, and Clark questioned her right away.

"It's hard to believe what?"

"Nothing." Martha answered a little too quickly, then changed the subject. "Have you eaten yet?"

Holding up the grocery bag ruefully, Clark shook his head. "I was working on that."

"It looks like I came home in just the nick of time." Martha remarked with raised eyebrows. "I think I can cook for my son at least once while I'm home."

"It wasn't your office?"

"No. It was the speaker's private chambers. And the worst part was that I caught him in a…surprising situation."

"Really? What was he doing?"

"I don't think you really want to know."

Clark threw his head back and laughed. "What did you do?"

"The only thing I could do. Stuttered some sort of apology and ran for my life. Are you sure I never told you this?"

"Yeah. I think I would've remembered that!"

They had finished dinner, but Martha and Clark were still sitting at the kitchen table laughing at her trials in Washington and his on the farm. She watched as he chuckled quietly, going over the details of the story in his mind, and it brought a smile to her own lips. She was still looking at him warmly when he caught her glance.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I guess I didn't realize just how much I missed you until you walked through the door. Now sitting here with you like this…I definitely need to take the time to come home more often. Especially since…"

Again she stopped, and Clark's joy faded some. "OK Mom. That's the second time you've done that. Especially since what? It's hard to believe…what?"

Suddenly Martha looked fearful, and Clark reached for her hand where it lay on the table. "Mom, what's wrong?" When she didn't say anything right away, he tried to encourage her. "Mom. Just say it. Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"You might think it is." she answered quietly. This time, Clark didn't say anything, and Martha continued. "Um…well…since I've been in Washington, Lionel has been very helpful to me. He's made sure I met all the right people, he's called to check up on me to make sure I'm doing all right. Well, I've come to value his friendship very deeply." Martha twisted her hands together as she paused, obviously nervous.

"OK…." Clark waited for the rest.

"Lionel has had some…business…for Luthorcorp that has required that he spend a lot of time in Washington over the past few months. He took me out to dinner those first couple of times, and it just became a habit. That we would spend a lot of time together while he was there."

"Mom. I know how much it means to you to have a…friend," Clark's face showed how much he hated to refer to Lionel as a friend. "In Washington, but you need to be careful. I know Lionel knows my secret, and that he's kept his promise not to tell anyone, but that you feel like you can trust him. But I don't think you can. Lionel never does anything that doesn't benefit him somehow. If he's keeping my secret, there must be something in it for him."

Martha shook her head. "But see, Clark, I do trust him. Very much. Lionel's changed."

"A leopard doesn't change his spots, Mom." Clark was adamant. "I still don't trust him."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, darling. It makes what I have to say that much harder."

A feeling of foreboding settled into the pit of Clark's stomach, and he looked at his mother warily. "Tell me."

Martha took a deep breath, then faced him with a steady look.

"Clark, Lionel and I…Lionel and I are getting married."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_Lionel and I are getting married._

That's what his mom had said.

But he couldn't possibly have heard her correctly.

Clark knew that Lionel and Martha were…friendly in the past. More so than he was comfortable with. But marriage? He suddenly had the nearly irresistible urge to laugh. This had to be a joke.

One look at her face though, told him it wasn't. "What?" Clark's face slacked, disbelieving.

Martha's gaze was still steady. "Lionel and I are…"

"Maybe I should rephrase the question." Clark interrupted, his frame becoming rigid as he fought to keep his anger at bay. "_Why_?"

"Why does anyone get married, Clark?"

"That's a cop out, Mom! Why are you marrying Lionel?

Martha seemed at a loss for words as she tried to explain. "He's become a good friend. We enjoy each other's company. I've grown fond of him. I've seen a side of him no one else sees."

"Because it doesn't exist!" Clark's anger finally came through his voice, and he stopped just shy of snapping the table in half as he slammed his palm down on it. "Mom! You've seen the damage Lionel has caused over the years. How can you just turn your back on that?"

"I know. But he's changed! I know he has! He's protecting you isn't he?"

Clark drew up short at that, but his face spoke volumes. "So that's what this is about? You're saying that you're marrying Lionel because of me? You're going to marry him because he's keeping my secret?"

"No. Honey. That's not what I'm saying. I was just trying to prove how much Lionel has changed. . I'm well aware that there was a time when he would've used this to his full advantage." Martha said.

"What makes you think that he still won't? If he isn't already?"

Martha shook her head. "He wouldn't. Lionel wouldn't hurt me like that."

It was a losing battle. Clark couldn't believe that after living through and seeing all the carnage that had been left in the Luthor's wake—Lionel's specifically—she could just hide her head in the sand and marry the man. He pushed himself away from the table and stood.

"Well. I can see your mind is made up."

Martha's eyes started to light up at this. Clark could tell that she was hoping the change in his stance, in his tone of voice meant that he was accepting of the situation. He was sorry to disappoint her.

"What about Dad?" he asked softly.

The blood drained from Martha's face, and Clark knew he had hurt her. But he wouldn't hold back. Someone had to remember Jonathan Kent. "How can you do this to Dad? He died protecting this family from Lionel."

"Your father died of a heart attack, Clark." Martha's voice was strangled. As if stripping the story down to technicalities would make this better for him. Instead it made him angrier.

"He had a heart attack _while fighting Lionel_. He had to protect us because he wouldn't play by Lionel's rules."

Martha was crying openly now.

"This family was everything to him. _You_ were everything to him."

"Clark!" Martha's shock at his implication was obvious. "That's not fair! I loved your father with my whole heart. I still do. I miss him everyday."

"Do you? Do you really?" Clark asked. "I'm not sure you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to marry the one man in the whole world that he hated."

When his mother didn't say anything, Clark shook his head and reached for his jacket that he had left over the backs of one of the chairs.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked fearfully.

"Anywhere that's not here."

"No! Clark wait!" Martha pleaded and she even grabbed for his arm. But she wasn't quick enough.

All she heard was the slamming of the screen door behind him.

"Well? Aren't you going to congratulate me Son?"

"For what?" Lex asked in practiced boredom. "For tricking the Kents into thinking you're a good person and getting Martha to agree to marry you? Good Job, Dad."

When Lex had come home to find his wife gone, he hadn't been particularly happy. To find out his father was there instead had made him even more unhappy as well as suspicious. When Lionel had insisted on a drink 'just as a father and a son catching up' in front of the fireplace in his office, Lex had been certain. This wasn't just a spontaneous visit.

But he hadn't expected anything like this.

"How did you do it, Dad? How did you convince a good woman like Martha Kent, a woman who's husband hated you with a passion, that you've changed enough that she'd consider marrying you, never mind accept your proposal?

Lionel looked mildly affronted. "That's just it, my boy. It's not a trick. I really have changed. And I really want to make you a part of my new life with my new bride. Is that so hard to believe?"

Lex swallowed the rest of his scotch in one fiery gulp. "Yes. And I'd bet my antique sword collection that it won't be long before Martha Kent finds it hard to believe as well."

"Well, Lex. It's a good thing I'm not going to take you up on that wager." Lionel laughed. "Because that would be one wager you'd lose. You can count on that."

Out in the hallway, Lana shivered. To the casual listener, nothing about what Lionel had just said would sound amiss.

But not to her.

She knew exactly how Lionel would make sure Mrs. Kent married him. The same way he had made sure that she herself married his son when she was getting ready to leave Lex at the alter.

Through Clark.

_"What do you mean you want out?" _Oliver's voice sounded tinny over the phone line, but there was no mistaking his surprise.

"Just what it sounds like. I want out." Clark said. He was walking down Main Street toward the Talon, one last task in mind for when he finished the phone call.

"_But don't you want to know what my message from earlier was about?"_

"Look, I really don't have time for this." Clark answered with ill-concealed patience, but Oliver continued like he wasn't even listening.

_"We've gotten word on something that looks something like 33.1. But I'm not sure Lex is the one running things."_

"That's great. Good luck breaking it up. But I've really got to go." Clark said.

"_Why?"_

"I'm leaving, OK?" Clark replied. "I just wanted to let you know."

_"Clark, what's going on? Is this about Lex and Lana? Because if it is you really need to let it go."_

"It's fine Oliver. I just need to get out of Smallville for awhile."

"_OK."_ Oliver gave in with a sigh. _"When will you be back?"_

"I don't know. Tell the guys I said 'bye'."

Clark clicked his cell phone shut, and continued on to the Talon. The sight through the window of the popular coffee shop made him stop.

There in the middle of the shop was his mother. She was crying as Chloe and Lois stood by, sympathetic looks on their faces.

But with his arms around her, it was obvious that Lionel was doing the comforting.

Realization of the situation spread through Clark as he palmed the small crystal in his hand. This was happening. His mother and Lionel Luther were really going to get married.

It was that bitter thought that drove his purpose for being at the Talon out of his mind.

And it was with that bitter thought that he left Smallville behind.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Here Martha. Have a seat right here. Lana, you'll please stay with her while Lex and I talk, yes? Lex, I need to speak with you immediately."

Lionel ushered Martha into Lex's sitting room, interrupting his son and daughter-in-law's nightly drink, and issuing orders all the while.

"Dad. Welcome to my home." Lex tried to keep the words light for Mrs. Kent's benefit, but the look he gave Lionel was meant to establish that he was lord of this manor. Still believing he was the only patriarch of the Luther family, Lionel was not impressed.

"Sorry, Son. There's no time for propriety; we have a crisis on our hands. Martha needs something to drink I think".

"No. No alcohol. I need to keep my mind clear." Martha said.

"You're tense, darling. You need something to help you unwind." Lionel reached for the Brandy snifter at the bar.

"No! Lionel! No alcohol!" Everyone looked at Martha in surprise. They'd never heard her raise her voice to anyone. Then she started to cry. "The only thing that will make me relax is having knowing where my son is and being able to talk to him."

"Clark is missing?"

Lex tried to hide his impatience. Aside from one word, monosyllabic answers to the questions put to her, Lana hadn't spoken all evening. He shouldn't have been surprised that the mere mention of Clark Kent would get more of a response then he could produce in a day.

"Yes. He disappeared after Martha told him that we were getting married." Lionel spoke up before the woman in question could answer.

"Lex, you didn't mention that your father was getting married." Lana turned to her husband pointedly.

Lex took another sip of brandy. "I didn't think I had to since you were standing outside the door listening." he said, just as pointedly.

"Enough of that." Lionel said with a sidewise look at his fiancee who was looking from Lex to Lana and back to Lex again with a concerned look on her face. "Lex. I need to speak with you. Privately."

"Lionel if this has something to do with Clark, I think I should…"

"Sit back and relax." Lana interrupted with a smile, the Luther face back in place. "You look like you just need to take a deep breath. Let the guys talk."

"Thank you Lana. We'll be right back." Lionel motioned for Lex to follow him, and soon only the ladies were left in the room.

The minute the door closed behind her husband, all pretense of normalcy disappeared from Lana's face, and was replaced with worry.

"You said that Clark disappeared after you told him your news? Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No I don't. He just said that he was going 'anywhere that wasn't here'…I've never seen him so angry." Tears filled Martha's eyes again. "He was so hurt, Lana. He talked about his father. He thinks that I don't love him anymore. He thinks I'm betraying Jonathan's memory. But I do love him as much as I did when he was alive."

"I guess it's just hard for him to see that. He practically worshipped his father—even when they didn't see eye to eye." Lana was trying to be diplomatic, but she really didn't care about any of that right now. That Clark would feel that a union between his mother and a Luther was a betrayal was obvious to her. She just wanted to know that he was all right.

"Do you think I'm betraying my marriage to Jonathan?" Martha surprised Lana by suddenly asking. Thankfully for Lana, she was saved from answering when Darius showed Lois and Chloe into the room, and Martha immediately changed the subject.

"Have you heard from him? Either of you?"

Lois and Chloe exchanged a look, and then Chloe slowly shook her head. "No. Not a text message, missed call…nothing."

A small sob escaped Martha's throat, taking all the hope she had with it. Chloe sat on the arm of a nearby chair and reached for her hand.

"Don't give up yet. Actually, the fact that he hasn't tried to contact any of us could be a good sign. It means he's probably just out clearing his head or something. He'll be back and you'll talk this all out tomorrow. It's going to be OK. He'll be back." she repeated.

Lois gave a flip of her hair and crossed her arms. "If you ask me he's being a baby about this. Parents split up, loved ones die, and people get remarried all the time…"

"No one asked you." Lana interrupted. Lois had a habit of speaking without thought to other people's feelings, it was a habit Lana hated, and she wouldn't put up with it tonight. All the women looked surprised by Lana's tone, but Lois seemed to get the hint.

"What if you're wrong and he doesn't come back?" Martha was holding on to Chloe's hand for dear life.

"Then we'll just start looking for him." Chloe stated logically. "By then we could make a formal report and the police would take us seriously."

"But it could be too late! He could be anywhere in the world by then! He could be anywhere in the world already! And if Clark doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

"I seriously doubt that he's gotten that far yet, and I'm sure he won't get too far in twenty-four hours, Mrs. Kent." Lois spoke up again. "The police shouldn't have any problems finding him."

Chloe nodded in agreement, glad that Lois seemed to assume that the dire nature of Martha's statement was only from a mother desperately worried about her son. But she couldn't help but notice something about Lana that confused her.

At the mention of Clark being anywhere in the world already, she hadn't even blinked. In fact, looking into her eyes—if Chloe didn't know any better—she would've thought Lana understood exactly what was at stake.

"I realize, Son, that yours and Lana's marriage isn't a bed of roses, but could you kindly keep that fact to yourselves from now on?" Those were the first words out of Lionel's mouth as he and Lex stepped into Lex's office.

"Why do you care, Dad?" Lex leaned against his desk, the cavalier attitude he always carried in the presence of his father in place. "If you already know it, and we're in our own home, what does it matter?"

"Well, it's inappropriate. What would the servants think?" Lionel's voice was full of disdain, and Lex chuckled mirthlessly.

"Stop it, Dad. This isn't about the servants. It's about Mrs. Kent. You don't want anything the mar the perfect picture of the Luther family you've tricked her into believing in. Well, if she's going to be your wife, she might as well know what she's getting into."

"Look, just keep the cold war between you two a secret when Martha is around. She doesn't need to deal with your problems before the appropriate time. And speaking of problems, we need to find Clark. As soon as possible. With my team of people looking for him already, we've got a good start, but it's not enough. You need to call in some favors too…"

"I do?" Lex asked snidely.

"Well of course!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Dad, you have as many people at your disposal, favors to call in as I do. You don't need my help."

"We need to work together on this." Lionel continued as if Lex hadn't said a word. "The more men the better." When his demands were met with silence, Lionel stopped to look at Lex for the first time.

"Lex? Come on. You've disappointed me sorely in the past. Don't do it again now."

"Thanks, Dad. I was afraid we'd go this visit without you reminding me what a failure I am to you as a son."

"Will you just cut the sarcasm please? Your brother is out there somewhere…"

The calm façade falling away in an instant, Lex stood toe to toe with his father. "Clark is not my brother! He is not my friend! Give me one good reason I should help you!"

Lionel looked amused. "Because if you don't, I might have to have a little chat with your wife about the child she's carrying. Wouldn't she just love to know that the baby in her womb doesn't have her DNA at all?"

Lex didn't ask how his father knew about that. He always knew. So Lex didn't bother to deny it.

"That's blackmail."

"It's a pity you give me so much to work with." Lionel knew his victory was sure. "I expect that I won't need to have that conversation with Lana."

Lex swallowed, showing that the demand worked against every impulse in his body, but he reached for the phone on his desk. Of course he would do what his father demanded. As much as it killed him, somehow Lionel always got what he wanted. And what he wanted now was for Clark to be found. ASAP. As Lionel nodded in satisfaction and turned to leave the room, Lex couldn't help but wonder.

Why did he want so desperately for Clark to be found?

"_Kal-El. You have come."_

Clark heard the voice of his father, Jor-El, echo through the fortress. "Yes. I'm ready."

"_Ready? To fulfill your destiny?"_

"Yes. There is nothing left for me back home." Clark answered.

"_Are you sure? Are you truly committed to your legacy?"_

"Yes. Teach me what I need to know."

There was a pause, and Clark waited tensely.

"_Very well. Let us begin."_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

_"The search continues for Kansas State Senator Martha Kent's son, Clark. Thanks to help from Luthercorp and close friends Lionel and Alexander Luthor, police all over the country are following every lead possible, and are asking that anyone with any information please come forward to your local police department. As of now, Senator Kent has taken an indefinite sabbatical from Washington, saying quote 'my priority has to be finding my son. I plead with the people of Kansas for their understanding' unquote…"_

_Click._ Lionel turned off the television in his Washington office with a quick flick of his wrist and the remote. Martha stood across the room, looking out the window, waiting for the time when the helicopter would be ready to take her back to Smallville. He doubted that she had even heard the broadcast. The last three weeks had taken their toll on her. She was losing weight, and if the dark circles under her eyes were any indication, sleep as well. He crossed the room to where she stood, and reached to put his hand on either side of her on the windowsill, but she moved out of his embrace.

"The helicopter will be ready any minute." he said as he watched her pace back and forth in front of his desk.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe being in Smallville will only make things harder…"

"For the last time Lionel. I'm going home to wait for my son. I need to be there when he comes home."

"And your duties as Senator?" It was an unnecessary question. They'd already had this discussion several times.

"I told you. If he doesn't come back soon, I'll resume my work and do whatever needs to be done from Smallville, or maybe I'll just give up my seat all together."

"Do you really think that it is fair for the taxpayers…" Lionel trailed off at the look Martha gave him. He'd pushed her enough for the time being. Besides, he needed to talk to her about something else that had been on his mind.

"I think we need to announce to the public our plans."

Martha's pacing slowed, and she looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I think we should tell the public that we're getting married." Lionel repeated.

"You can not be serious." Martha said. "My son is missing and you want to announce our engagement?"

"Yes. I think if we give the press something else to talk about, it will be easier to find Clark. If he doesn't think the whole world is looking for him, maybe he'll come out of hiding." Lionel paused. Martha wasn't buying this explanation, and as anger built in her eyes, he used the one card that he knew would get her.

"It would help protect his secret too. His face is splashed all over the news. Who knows who's out there watching. And if he gets caught doing anything…"

"I'm not worried. Clark can take care of himself."

This took Lionel by surprise. Protecting Clark's secret had been of the utmost importance to the Kents from day one. Now, Martha didn't seem to care that it was in peril of coming out.

Martha continued. "My top priority—my only priority right now—is Clark. Until he comes home, my life stops."

"What about our wedding?" Lionel asked. "That's a priority, right? We don't have to waste time in planning while we wait for Clark to be found."

"Lionel! You're not listening!" Martha waited until she knew she has his complete attention. "Our wedding is why my son is gone. I can not possibly think about us, or planning, or anything else until he's back with me at home."

Lionel tried to hide his own anger, but his face became cold at her next statement.

"Until Clark is home, until we're OK again…there isn't going to be a wedding."

_Knock Knock._

Martha answered the door at the farmhouse to find Chloe standing on the porch. She opened the door to the younger girl silently, and took her in her arms for a hug as she walked in.

"I talked to Lana. She said the you had made it back to town." Chloe stepped back and took a close assessment of Mrs. Kent. "I'd ask how you're doing, but I think I already know."

Martha shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I can't blame anyone but myself. This is my fault. I drove him away." She wandered into the living room and dropped wearily into Jonathan's recliner and Chloe followed slowly. "You know. I don't care about anything else. Not my senate seat, not Lionel, nothing. All I want is for Clark to come home."

"He will. Clark loves you too much to stay away." Chloe reassured her. "They'll find him."

Martha shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't think they'll ever think to look where he is now."

Chloe frowned. "You know where Clark is?" Then it slowly dawned on her.

"You think he's in the Arctic, don't you? In that place…I've been there, but I never asked him what it was or why he was there."

"He only called it the Fortress." Martha said. "I know it's where he goes to meet with Jor-El. Usually he would go there to argue or bargain with him." Martha's fought the thickness forming in her throat that was keeping her from speaking, but Chloe understood what she was trying to say.

"You think that Clark has gone there to accept that destiny he's always talking about. That he's gone there to become what Kal-El is supposed to be."

Martha nodded, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "And if he's done that, he may never come home. He'll never be my son again. Oh dear God! What have I done?"

"Dad. I think it's time to give up on this. Clark obviously doesn't want to be found."

"We're not stopping the search."

"Dad be reasonable. He didn't take a vehicle, as far as we can tell he hasn't spent any money—how far could he get? We're already searching the nation. And we know he's not dead. You can't kill him, or he would be dead several times already. Face it. We're not going to find him until he's good and ready to be found."

"It doesn't matter."

"Dad…"

"It's out of the question Lex! We will not stop the search for Clark Kent!"

Their conversation was interrupted as Lionel answered his cell phone, and walked across Lex's office distracted, and Lex had to wonder again.

What was his father's motivation? Why was he so determined to find Clark?

_Knock Knock._

Lana opened the door to her bedroom, then reached to draw Darius in.

"Do you have something for me?"

Darius nodded, obviously ill at ease. "Yes, Mrs. Luthor."

Lana stood with raised eyebrows, indicating that she was waiting.

"Your husband wishes to call of the search for Mr. Kent. His father is adamantly opposed to such a move."

Lana nodded thoughtfully. "You will report everything to me that you report to my husband."

"Ma'am?" Darius was surprised and even more uncomfortable than before.

"I mean it, Darius." Lana was small, but was deadly serious, leaving Darius no doubt as to just how serious she was. "Everything you report to Lex, I want you to report to me as well. Is that clear?"

Darius nodded silently.

"And Darius, I don't have to tell you that this is an agreement between the two of us, right? No one—especially my husband is to know."

"Of course, Mrs. Luthor."

"Thank you. You may go now."

Darius walked out of Lana's room and leaned slowly against the door. It was a dangerous game he was playing. But with the Luthors, did anyone really have a choice?

Oliver sat outside the building, set on the very outermost limits of Metropolis. Flash was inside casing the place. Other than what he had told Clark three weeks ago, they hadn't been able to find out much about the operation. Suddenly, Flash was back at his side.

"It's pretty small potatoes compared to Lex Luthor." He answered Oliver's unasked question. "Only a handful of patients."

Oliver nodded. He had suspected as much.

"Oh. And there was one empty room, but they must be getting a new patient." Flash remembered.

"Why do you think that?" Oliver asked.

"There were some workers setting up a room, and one of the doctors saying that they had to be sure that the room was just right. That it had to be ready for their most important guest yet."

"Really?" Oliver was intrigued, but stayed silent.

Flash looked at him questioningly. "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"Nothing. We just keep watch for now."

Flash nodded as Oliver continued.

"And maybe put a call into Miss Sullivan."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"_Ugh! We're never going to be able to cram this all in in time for the test tomorrow!"_

"_Miss Bennington is just crazy! What is she trying to do? Kill us?"_

"_Seriously, my brain is about to explode and we're not even half way through the material!"_

"_Food! That's what I need! Where's that pizza?"_

_Lana laughed at the antics of her classmates. "Come on guys. It's not that bad. If we just buckle down we shouldn't have any problem passing that test tomorrow."_

"_Awwww." A collective groan went up from the group. _

"_That's easy for you to say." Pete remarked with a teasing snort. "Miss I-Haven't-Gotten-Anything-Less-Than-A-B-Since-Kindergarten! You always pass with flying colors."_

"_Not always!" Lana threw a piece of popcorn at him as she laughed._

"_Yes always!" Pete threw the popcorn back, which ended up with popcorn flying all over the Kent living room. Clark grinned as he watched._

_The evening continued, until a low rumble of thunder got everyone's attention. Chloe looked at her watch, remarked that it was almost time for her curfew, and others agreed as they began to pack their things. A slow steady rain fell as everyone except Lana rushed to his or her car. She stood on the porch, looking straight up into the sky with a contented smile on her face._

"_Still love the rain I see." Clark stepped up to the railing beside her. She smiled sweetly at him._

"_Remember when it rained at my 10__th__ birthday party? And I wanted you to play with me in the storm, only you wouldn't because you didn't want to get all wet?"_

"_Which was kind of silly since we were already wet from the pool." Clark smiled at the memory._

"_Yeah." Lana laughed. "I was kind of mad at you then. But you made up for it the day I saw you running to save me from the tornadoes freshman year."_

_Clark swallowed uncomfortably. "Lana, I already told you…"_

"_I know, I know." she interrupted. "I know it wasn't really you and that it was all in my head. But still. It was kind of nice. You know. Thinking that you weren't afraid to get wet in the rain anymore." She added playfully._

_Clark smiled again as they looked at each other, the moment between them warm. Then slowly he held out his hand. Lana took it without question._

_Then he ran with her down the porch steps into the rain. Whipping her up into his arms, she opened her arms wide like she always did and laughed…"_

_"Kal-El?"_

Jor-El's voice jarred Clark from his reverie, and he sounded impatient.

_"You missed the conclusion on the last mathematical proof. And I'm not certain you grasped the last two before that."_

"I'm sorry. I'm just…distracted I guess."

_"By what?"_

Clark stood and turned his back to the voice uncomfortably. He didn't want to admit to Jor-El what he had really been thinking about. "Nothing. I'm just having a hard time concentrating." This was met with silence, and Clark wondered if he had made his father angry.

_"Fine. Enough Mathematics for now. Let us begin with the Sciences…"_

_Focus, Clark. You have only one destiny to fulfill._ He pulled up a chair in the lab reserved for the study of Science.

_Put Lana out of your mind._

"You can't find out anything at all? But you don't think Luthorcorp is behind it?" Chloe was silent as she listened to the caller on the end of the line. "Hmmm. I don't know what to say. But I'll take a stab at it. All right. I'll call you back as soon as I know anything."

"Who are you calling back?" Chloe's boyfriend Jimmy walked up to her desk at the Daily Planet with a bouquet of wild flowers, presenting them with a smile.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed as she inhaled deeply. "And I'm just looking into something for an old friend."

Jimmy waited, and when she didn't continue, he laughed nervously. "Well. Aren't you going to tell me what it's all about?"

Chloe pulled a contrite face. "I wish I could. But…I promised I'd keep it private for now."

"Oh. OK. Well…" Jimmy trailed off with a look that told her he wasn't sure if he believed her, but then he let it go. "Hey. How about we go get some lunch? You've been so busy lately with Clark missing and everything, we haven't seen each other."

Chloe's eyes lit up, but before she could answer, Lana walked in, and spotting Chloe right away, hurried over.

"Hey Chloe. Jimmy." Lana's public face was on as she greeted them both. Something she'd learned since being a Luthor, Chloe knew. Just one of the ways Lana had changed since becoming Lex's bride.

"Hey Lana. What brings you by?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, I just need to talk to you. Privately if you don't mind." Lana cast a sympathetic side-glance at Jimmy who got the hint.

"I'll call you later." He whispered to Chloe as he left. He caught Lois on her way in, and after a few heated moments, she nodded and turned to her cousin, holding her thumb and pinkie finger up to her cheek in a way that Chloe knew she was to call her later. Then she left with Jimmy.

"So." Chloe led Lana to a secluded corner of the room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Clark." Lana's public face was gone, and Chloe had never seen her so intense. "It's time for the truth."

"She never has time for me anymore."

Jimmy and Lois were sitting at a local Subway shop, getting the lunch he had wanted to have with Chloe.

Lois rolled her eyes. "What are you sniveling about?"

"I'm not sniveling." Jimmy said, obviously put out. "She's so busy with trying to find Clark we haven't had any time together since he went missing."

"Well, he's a good friend. They've been friends since the sandbox practically. What is she supposed to do?" Lois asked.

"That he's missing is not the point." Jimmy snapped. "If Clark wasn't missing, she'd still be dropping everything the minute he asked—including me. Sometimes I wonder…"

"Jim-boy, please!" Lois interrupted rudely. "Clark only has eyes for one woman around these parts, and it's not my cousin. So stop whining and let it go."

"Jeez. What's your deal?" Jimmy muttered.

Lois gave him a look as if she were speaking to someone that was not too bright. "My deal is that some of us have bigger things to worry about than your petty non-existent relationship problems. If I don't turn in a front-page sensation story to my editor within the next month, I'm going to lose my job. And I have to have photos!"

"And the problem with that would be…?" It was Jimmy's turn to poke fun at Lois.

"The Inquisitor is too cheap to pay a photographer, and I take horrible pictures no matter what kind of camera I'm using. That's the problem, Jim-boy."

Jimmy and Lois looked at each other, the same idea brewing in their heads.

"I thought of it first!" Lois said quickly.

"Who cares who thought of it first!" Jimmy exclaimed. "It's brilliant!"

Lois nodded. "Having a professional photos with the article would be the icing on the cake."

"And Chloe will finally forget about Clark and notice me and my genius!" Jimmy added.

Lois gave him an annoyed look. "Whatever. As long as I get my pictures. Meet me at my place later tonight. We need to have a plan."

"So you've known since the wedding?"

Upon Lana's declaration that it was time for the truth about Clark, Chloe had relocated their conversation to an empty office for more privacy.

"Yes." Lana looked at Chloe's shocked face, giving her a minute to process.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Chloe wanted to know.

"I was going to. When I met Clark in his barn at 5:00." Lana answered.

Chloe did the math quickly in her head. "5:00? That was half an hour before your wedding was supposed to start." She paused as she thought some more, and then her eyes grew big. "You were going to leave Lex standing at the altar weren't you? That's why you were so late!"

Lana nodded. "Except Lionel stopped to see me, saw my note to Lex, then told me he knew Clark's secret, that he also knew what Clark's weakness was, and that he'd kill him if I didn't marry Lex and if I told anyone that we'd talked."

Chloe's mouth was hanging open. "Now I know why Clark was so devastated. I'm guessing Mrs. Kent has no idea." she added needlessly.

"No. Which is why I came." Lana said.

"I don't follow." Chloe looked at her questioningly.

"I've been following the search for Clark. I've followed every lead Lex or Lionel get on my own, and they all turn out dead ends."

Chloe sat silently. That Clark had seemed to disappear into thin air was all the networks could talk about.

"I want to know if he's even here?" Lana finished. Chloe's quick intake of breath told her she was on the right track. "He's gone back to where he's from, hasn't he?"

Chloe hesitated.

"Tell me!" Lana demanded.

Chloe sighed. "Not exactly." Lana gave her a look, and Chloe continued. "He can't go home because Krypton was destroyed in the meteor shower that brought Clark here."

Lana didn't blink at the mention of the meteor showers, and indeed looked to be waiting impatiently, so Chloe told her what Mrs. Kent had said.

"But there's this place in the Arctic. He calls it the Fortress. He can go there to talk to his biological father. His father has always said that he's had a greater destiny to fulfill, and since he was a teen Clark has been defying him, believing his place is here with us on Earth, living as a human. Mrs. Kent thinks he's decided to go there and accept the destiny his father wants for him."

"Why?" Lana asked. "Why leave now?"

"Why do you think?" Chloe asked. "The two women he loves most in this world belong to the Luthors—sworn enemies of his. He probably felt like there was nothing left for him here."

Lana looked thoughtful then determined. "Well, not anymore. No one else can get to this Fortress I assume, or Mrs. Kent would've gone there already." When Chloe nodded in agreement, Lana continued.

"Now that I'm certain he's safe and that Lionel can't get to him, I'm leaving Lex, and going straight to Mrs. Kent with what Lionel did."

"Lana! Are you sure that's a good idea? I can't imagine Lex is just going to let you walk out of the mansion with his baby. And Lionel is going to be furious with you." Chloe's eyes held real fear as she took in the gentle rounding of Lana's pregnant belly, but Lana looked at her confidently. As if she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. What?" Lana gave her friend a knowing look. "You can't lay with the enemy without learning a few of their tricks."

As she watched Lana leave, Chloe could only pray that she was right.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Ben Baxter took one last bite of his turkey sandwich, swallowed the last of his iced tea, and then pushed himself away from the table, rubbing his stomach with a sigh.

"That was very good as usual, Martha. You really shouldn't go out of your way though."

Martha smiled as she cleared his dishes. "Well, you're helping me out so much keeping up with the work around here. Feeding you is the least I can do."

"It's no trouble. Jonathan always ran a tight ship. And Clark has done a good job as well." Ben sat uncomfortably for a moment, looking at his hostess. "Have they heard anything new?" he finally asked.

Martha shook her head sadly. "No." She looked thoughtfully at Ben. "It's been two months. Everyone around here remembers the last time he disappeared."

Ben nodded. "He was right under everyone's nose in Metropolis for the entire summer."

"Yeah. So on one hand I'm afraid that we'll never find him if he doesn't want to be found, but on the other hand, I'm afraid to stop looking." Martha said. That wasn't exactly true. Martha knew that Clark wasn't anywhere to be found. Lionel was the one that refused to quit looking.

Ben nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, Martha. I'm sure he'll be found. Or maybe he'll contact you soon. Clark's a good boy. He'll be worried enough about you he'll call."

"Thanks. I hope you're right." Martha tried to smile.

Ben stood and headed to the door then. "Well, better get back to work. I'll be going straight home when I finish, so…see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ben."

Martha cleaned up the kitchen silently. Like all of her days since Clark had been missing. Shelby kept her company. In fact, he pretty much refused to leave her side. Other than their loyal golden retriever, she was only surrounded by memories of happier times, perhaps the happiest of her life. If she was honest, as bittersweet as the memories were, they brought with them a sense of peace. A sense of rightness. At times when she was really honest, she would admit to herself that it was a feeling she hadn't had since she took her late husband's senate seat.

And when she was brutally honest, she would admit it was a feeling she'd never had since becoming involved with Lionel Luthor. Not even once.

Martha pushed those thoughts aside, turned to the sink and turned on the water to fill it for dish washing. She had so few dishes at any given meal, she didn't use the dishwasher anymore. She glanced out the window above the sink and her heart stopped in her chest.

Walking across the lawn was Jonathan. And his eyes were trained directly on her.

For several seconds, she couldn't move; she couldn't even breathe. Then she blinked, and he was gone. Simply evaporated into the sunny sky.

Slowly, her heart started beating again, and she took some slow deep breaths, holding her head in her hands. _It wasn't Jonathan. Jonathan is dead. Breathe, Martha. Calm down. _She kept repeating the words in her mind until she felt normal again. Deciding that the dishes could wait, she walked into the living room, picking up a magazine as she went.

"Martha."

Her name was whispered, but she heard it as clearly as if it had been shouted. There was no doubt in her mind who had spoken. It was the voice she still heard in her dreams.

"Jonathan!" She lifted her eyes in shock, and found him sitting in his recliner as he had every night. "Jonathan!" she exclaimed again as tears filled her eyes.

Jonathan didn't answer. He just sat there looking at her. His eyes weren't warm with love the way she remembered them. They were filled with pain and hurt and betrayal.

"Jonathan. Please. Say something." Martha pleaded.

A lone tear trickled down his cheek, then he disappeared.

Martha lunged for the spot where he had just been. "Jonathan! No! Come back!" she cried. "Please. Come back."

Just then, the telephone started to ring, but she paid no attention. It rang so many times it finally went to voice mail. But Martha didn't care.

She only lay weeping across the seat where her husband had just sat.

"Mrs. Kent? It's Lana. I hope I haven't missed you. I was calling to see if you'd have coffee with me at the Talon this afternoon. I'd really like to talk to you. If you can make it, please call me back. Or you could meet me there if you want. In about an hour or so? OK. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Martha Kent."

Lana took a minute to compose herself at the sound of her husband's voice in the doorway of her bedroom. Then she turned with a ready smile. "Well, she's Clark's mom. I've been friends with him and been involved with his parents since I was a child, Lex. She's going through a tough time now. I really think I should be there for her."

Lex nodded. "I absolutely agree. In fact if I were you, I'm sure I'd go behind my husband's back and research every lead on Clark on my own. You know. Just to make sure he wasn't holding anything back."

Lana was silent, and Lex continued.

"Here's the thing though. I don't remember being informed of a lead in," he paused as he looked at a sheet of paper. "Sodankyla, Finland." He looked at her steadily, his demeanor superior. "I'm surprised at you, Lana. I would think you'd know by now that I make it my business to know everything about my wife. Including any activities and whereabouts she tries to keep from me."

"Why don't you trust me?" Lana asked mockingly.

"Judging by this, do you think I should?" Lex asked calmly. Lana knew he was anything but.

"I guess only about as much as I trust you." Lex took an uncomfortable breath, knowing he had been found out.

Lana laughed softly. "I'm surprised at you, Lex. I would think you'd know by now that I hate being lied to. Especially by the people who claim to care about me. And I know that while your father has been very diligent, you haven't even followed up on half of the leads you've been given about Clark. Not even for me. Your wife. Not even to find my friend when you know how much it would mean to me."

"What about me? Your husband? Why would you require this of me knowing that Clark and I are no longer friends?" Lex tried to turn the tables, but if he thought Lana would break, he was wrong.

"Well. I think we've found ourselves in an impossible dilemma. But I have the perfect solution." she answered calmly.

"In Sodankyla?" Lex asked sardonically.

Lana cocked an eyebrow. "Possibly. The location doesn't really matter. The point is—I'm leaving you."

Lex's eyes told of his fear, but every once of Luthor breeding came to fore. "Leaving me? For Clark, may I presume? You're going to leave me for a missing man?"

"Don't worry, Lex. Fifty percent of marriages end in divorce these days. No one will think twice about it and your reputation will be in tact. You should thank you father for stopping me from leaving you at the altar on our wedding day." Lana picked up her purse and pushed past Lex, walking toward the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Lex had caught up to her and grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"He didn't tell you?" Lana feigned surprise. "He threatened to kill Clark if I didn't marry you as planned. Well, Clark is gone. Lionel can't find him. And I don't see any reason for me to stay. Good bye, Lex."

The impact of Lana's words must've hit Lex hard, because she had pulled her elbow from his grip and was halfway down the stairs before he spoke.

"Lana, you are not leaving. You are not taking my child away from this mansion." Lana heard footsteps running after her but she didn't turn.

"Good bye, Lex. I'll let you know when the baby is born."

Lex's footsteps told her he was right behind her as she neared the bottom of the staircase, and indeed his voice as nearly in her ear.

"I am not letting you leave me!"

"You can't stop me…._AHHHHHHHHHH_!"

Then Lana's world went dark.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The memorial service for Lana Luther was a large affair—very proper, very Luthor. Opulent setting, extravagant floral arrangements, majestic music. In short, it was very obvious that money was no object.

Chloe looked around the very full cathedral and wondered. Had Lana even known half of these people? Somehow she doubted it. She saw several people from their graduating class at Smallville High, a few of Lana classmates from Met U, but mostly everyone in attendance looked like corporate moguls, business men and women that most likely had dealings with Luthorcorp. It seemed like a mockery of Lana's memory.

Turning back to the front, Chloe fixed her eyes on the huge beautifully framed photo of Lana. It was surrounded by beautiful Lilies and Orchids, apparently appropriate arrangements for funerals. It was a picture of Lana from a few years back. A picture from one of the happier times of her youth. Before the burden of being a Luthor had taken its toll. Chloe was glad. It was hard enough to grasp that Lana was dead without having to look through her eyes into her broken soul as well.

The facts were few but clear. Lex and Lana had been arguing. In her haste to leave during the heat of the moment she'd tripped and fallen down the stairs, hitting her head. It was unclear whether the cause of her death was the head injury or complications of the miscarriage that took place at the hospital. Apparently both in and of themselves were serious enough to claim her life, and in an uncharacteristic move Lex had decided it didn't matter. The fact that she was dead was more than he could take.

In fact, Lex wouldn't be joining them in public mourning—at least according to Lionel, who was addressing the crowd now. "So deep is my son's grief that he can only mourn in private. But he has asked me to convey his deep gratitude for all the well wishes and fond thoughts of his wife that will comfort him in his time of grief." Lionel continued, appropriately grieved.

It struck Chloe briefly that Lex was incredibly selfish. He couldn't even exert himself enough to memorialize his own wife. But then her own grief and tears surfaced once again, and all thoughts of Lex Luthor, good or bad, were driven away.

"I see all the patients are well. Have we learned anything else that might be useful to our project?"

"Not much more than we knew before, sir. I'm sorry."

"It's no matter." The doctor's words were dismissed with a wave of a hand. "As soon as our other patient is available we'll have access to everything we need to know—probably more. Is the room ready."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. And what about that last detail?"

"The bed you asked for isn't quite ready yet. But it should be in the next couple of weeks."

"That's not acceptable. Have it ready by the end of the week at the absolute latest."

"Yes, Mr. Drake."

Edmund Drake nodded as he pictured his plan coming together, then he laughed. He was already a wealthy man and a very powerful one as well. But none of his success would compare to this.

Oliver Queen looked warily at the live video feed that Cyborg had been able to hack from inside the building.

_"We'll have access to everything we need to know—probably more…"_

Suddenly, a thought formed in Oliver's head and took root. Unable to shake it, he quickly dialed Chloe Sullivan, hoping with everything in him that he was wrong.

Clark trudged through the cold howling wind and snow, palming his crystal in his hand. He was alone, and really unsure as to what he was supposed to be watching for. How would he see the Phantoms to know of his danger anyway? Wasn't that the point with phantoms? They couldn't be seen?

He thought of his father's words: _"Take care against distraction, Kal-El. It could mean the difference between your life or death—on earth as well as beyond."_ Focus returned for a time, but the sameness of the terrain soon made him forget why he was here…

_"Ahhhh!" Lana shrieked as she and Clark ran for her house, torrential rain soaking them to the bone between Clark's truck and the back door._

_"Brrrr…." Lana shivered. "That wasn't very fun."_

_"What? I thought you loved the rain." Clark teased._

_"I do. But that's a little much, don't you think? I mean look at us!" she gestured between the two of them as they stood dripping water onto the floor._

_"Well, at least you can change." Clark pointed out with a laugh._

_"Oh yeah." Lana surveyed Clark's very wet clothing. "You do have a problem." She paused for a second longer then shrugged slightly. "Well, I guess we don't really have a choice."_

_Clark looked at her with questions in his eyes. "Meaning?"_

_"Meaning…go to the laundry room, get out of those wet clothes and throw them in the dryer. Then wrap up in one of the quilts that are in there. I'll go change."_

_His eyes told her that he wasn't sure that was such a good idea, but Lana had just laughed. "Aunt Nell isn't home and won't be for hours. Your clothes will be dry by then and no one will ever know."_

_Within ten minutes, both were back in the living room, Lana laughing at Clark wrapped in a patchwork quilt with only his sock sticking out. They settled onto the couch to watch TV, a bowl of popcorn between them. Somewhere along the line Clark, in trying to get his hand free of the blanket wrapped around him knocked the bowl to the floor. They both laughed and bending to clean up the mess managed to knock heads, which made them laugh harder. Looking at Lana, with her hair hanging wet down her back, a sweat shirt and track pants, and her eyes sparkling with laughter, Clark was hard put to think of a time when she was more beautiful. The moment between them became warm, and without really realizing it, they simultaneously leaned toward each other and kissed for the first time._

_The kiss grew longer and deeper. Finally getting his arms free of the twisted quilt, he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist from the side. Lana changed her position so her legs were under her and she faced him squarely, then cupped his face with her small hands…_

_"Ahem."_

_A voice sounded by the door, and they sprang apart._

_"Aunt Nell!" Lana exclaimed, and Clark was sure that if looks could kill, he'd be a dead man…"_

_WHOOOOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Clark didn't have time to react before the phantom was wrapped around his neck, the jolt knocking the crystal from his hand. Back and forth across the frozen land they fought, the phantom slowly choking the life out of him…_

_Bleep._ The screen went blank.

_"Kal-El! What did I say to you about being distracted? What would you have done if this had been a real attack instead of a virtual one?"_

Jor-El's angry voice smarted because Clark did not have an excuse to give.

_"You are here for one purpose and one only, Kal-El. To fulfill your destiny. You need to be one hundred percent focused if you…"_

Jor-El's voice was drowned out by another. One that Clark wished desperately to forget.

_Clark…Clark…please…Clark…_ she whispered over and over.

_"Are you ready to concentrate?"_ Jor-El's voice suddenly came back to him.

"Yes." Clark prepared for another virtual tour through the Phantom Zone with only one thought:

_You can never have Lana again. She is Lex's wife. This is your future now._

"Still not speaking to me, I see?"

She looked at him coldly as he entered the room. "Where are we?"

"Finland. You wanted to come here so much, I thought I'd grant your wish. Though why you wanted to be here I don't understand. I think you're a little old to believe in Santa Claus." Lex looked at her for a moment. "What were you planning to do here, Lana? Why would you come all the way to the Arctic Circle? That seems a little extreme, even to get away from me."

Lana was silent.

"Certainly you must know that hiding from me here, would also mean you'd be separated from Clark as well. Even if he weren't missing."

Lana turned to look out the window again, ignoring Lex completely.

"You can be angry with me, refuse to speak to me if you want. I don't really care. All that matters to me is that everyone thinks you're dead. And even if they don't, they'll never look for you here. So I win."

"You win?" Lana asked snappishly.

Lex smiled coldly. "Yes. Because see, you'll never see Clark Kent again."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Hello?"

_"Dr. Boddington."_

"Mr. Luthor."

_"Yes. **Lionel** Luthor."_

Dr. Boddington paused. "…Yes, sir. What can I do for you?"

_"I'm calling to check up on my daughter-in-law. Specifically on her pregnancy. How is she doing after her…fall. Don't bother to tell me she's dead. I already know she's not."_

"She's…doing fine, sir."

_"Really? I'm surprised. The tone of your voice doesn't say she's fine. And I was under the impression that this early in the pregnancy, a fall like that could be very harmful to the child."_

Lana's doctor coughed into the phone. "I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. But I'm not really at liberty to disclose anything about Mrs. Luthor to you. After all I don't work for you."

_"Whatever Lex is paying you, I'll double it."_

"Double?" Dr. Boddington's breath caught in his throat.

_"Yes. Double. Let's try this again, shall we? How is my daughter-in-law doing?"_

Swallowing hard, the doctor began to speak. "Mrs. Luthor herself is fine, but there are some signs that the pregnancy is at risk. She's on complete bedrest for an indefinite period of time."

_"Good."_ Lionel's voice held a smile. _"I assume that there are ways you can…assist the process?"_

"Assist the process?" The doctor's voice was weak. Lionel couldn't be asking him to do what he thought he was.

_"Yes. Assist the process of her miscarriage."_

"Mr. Luthor! I can't do that!"

_"Oh, I'm sure you can. And you will. Think of how good it will feel being handsomely rewarded for a job well done."_ Lionel paused. _"Now think of how unpleasant it would be to have your…lesser known work exposed to the public."_

Dr. Boddington was silent, and Lionel was sure of his victory.

_"Very good. Now, make it clean, no fuss. As long as it looks like all she did was miscarry in the normal course of things. Is that clear?"_

"Yes, sir."

_"Excellent. And Boddington?"_

"Yes?"

_"Don't mess this up, or I'll ruin you. Do you understand? I can not—will not—allow that child to be born!"_

_Click._

As the phone call ended, Dr. Boddington began to tremble.

"Edmund Drake is just another in a long line of men obsessed with making money. I do think you're right about his operation being a copycat 33.1. I'm guessing he's trying to beat Lex in the race to build an immortal being."

Chloe was standing before Oliver Queen in his office, and Oliver was reading through her research as she talked.

"And you're sure there is no connection to Luthorcorp in anyway?" he asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Not that I could find." That he wasn't particularly happy with that observation was clear, and Chloe questioned him about it. "Why are you looking for a connection? What did you find that made you think there was one?"

Oliver leaned across the desk and lowered his voice. "The night I called you, one of my guys was able to hack into the security surveillance in that building for me, and get me live feed. Mr. Drake was talking to one of his doctors about a patient that they would have coming soon, and that that patient would be able to tell them everything they needed to know—maybe more. And he was asking about a special bed he had requested for that patient's room."

Chloe was nodding, showing that she was following so far.

"The thing about most of these meteor infected individuals is that they only possess one power, and are otherwise normal people, no?"

"That's right." Chloe nodded again. "A little twisted in the head most of the time, but normal other than their one individual power."

Oliver continued, warming to his subject now. "Then I started trying to figure out how one patient could eclipse all the work they've done with the others, and I only came up with one answer."

"Clark!" Chloe whispered. "But, Clark doesn't even know Mr. Drake that I'm aware of. How would he know that?"

"Lex Luthor! He's been obsessed with Clark since Clark pulled him out of the water after the accident, right? You said he's never given up on the fact that Clark has powers that make him not human. What if he's going for broke? Just bring Clark in and try it?" Oliver asked. "It would explain why Luthorcorp is still fully committed to finding Clark when even Mrs. Kent is ready to call it a day."

Chloe nodded, but tried to keep the alarm from her face. "I can see where you're coming from, Oliver. But don't you think that's a long shot?"

"Chloe, it's the only thing that makes sense."

She bit her lip in feigned indecision. "OK. I'll keep looking and keep you posted."

Chloe left then, knowing perfectly well that Oliver was looking at the wrong man. If this Edmund Drake was salivating to get his hands on Clark—and he probably was—then only Lionel could've told him. And Lionel was much better at this game than Lex. If they didn't play their cards right, Clark just might end up a dead man.

For the first time in 2 ½ months, Chloe was glad Clark was missing.

"So. How was your trip to Finland, Son?"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come all the way to Smallville to ask about my travel plans, so get to the point Dad." Lex looked at his father, but didn't move to greet him.

"All right. _Why_?"

Lex's expression was still bored. "Why what?"

"Why did you lie about Lana's death?"

"I didn't. Lana is dead." Lex replied with practiced calm. "I went to Finland to get away for awhile. I'm certainly entitled to mourn my wife's death any way I choose, right? I mean, you don't have any objection to that do you?"

"Oh no. Not at all." Lionel replied with a chuckle as he took a seat in the chair across from his son. "_If _that's what you were doing."

"I thought you were going to get to the point." Lex remained unmoved. "Are you accusing me of something, Dad?"

Lionel sighed and looked at Lex as if he were carefully measuring his words. "Well, I know what you told the media about how Lana died. But I think the story went a little more like this: You and Lana were indeed arguing, arguing about her leaving you. She walks down the stairs, and you—determined not to let her leave you—rush after her and trip or maybe push her down the stairs. She hits her head against the banister and is knocked unconscious. You then take her to the hospital because of course you need to prove she was there, she comes to readily, and you pay the attending doctor to falsify records and say that she died due to her injuries. Of course, by the time you called her friends to tell them, she was already dead and her body removed from the hospital. You purport to have had her cremated to explain the lack of a body, and make up this story about being too grieved to attend yourself to explain your absence while you whisk her away to Rovaniemi, Finland."

Lex shouldn't have been surprised his father knew. He always did. "That's a pleasing bit of fiction, Dad. And I'm hurt that you think me capable of such a thing against the woman I loved."

Lionel laughed. "The woman you were obsessed with you mean." He gave his son a long assessing look. "I know you Lex. I know Lana isn't dead. I know my version of the story is the truth. What I don't know is why you chose Finland of all places. The Arctic Circle is a little extreme even for you don't you think?"

When Lex didn't answer, Lionel patted his knee patronizingly and stood to leave. "That's OK Lex. You tried your best. And you don't have to tell me why you did it. I'm sure you left enough clues for me or anyone else to follow. And I will follow them. Good day, Son."

Lex curled his hand into a fist as his father walked out the door, then gradually calmed down. He wasn't worried about being exposed to the world. His dad was too careful for that. What worried him was his motive for wanting to know. And exactly what he would do once he found out.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"I'm leaving, Mrs. Kent."

Martha looked up at her office assistant Carrie and smiled. "OK. Thank you for all of your help today."

"You're welcome. Are you going to be leaving soon?" Carried asked when she noticed that her boss wasn't packing up her things for the day.

"Sure. I just want to finish going over this brief tonight so there will be at least one less thing for me to do tomorrow." Martha affected a laugh. "I can't believe how much the work piled up taking four months off."

Carrie nodded then regarded Martha guardedly. "I'm sorry that your son is still missing."

"Thank you. But I have to believe that Clark is fine. He just doesn't want to be found. When he's ready, he'll come home." Mrs. Kent finished softly.

It was obvious that Carrie didn't really know what to say to that, so she just nodded with a smile. "OK. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As Carrie left, Martha locked the door behind her and went back to her office on silent feet. She'd lied when she told Carrie that she would be leaving soon. The truth was that ever since she had resumed her duties as Senator, she hadn't left the office until very late every night. She had to keep busy. Anything to keep her mind off of how lonely and quiet the house was without Clark. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of her son. He really had been missing for four months. It felt like forever. The only thing that kept her going was knowing that Clark never wanted to accept Jor-el's destiny for him. She knew, deep down in his soul, that he would come back. She didn't know how or when, but she knew. And she wasn't leaving Smallville until that happened.

But her tears didn't run just for Clark. There was another reason that she stayed away from the farm until late at night. Another reason that made it unbearably lonely. He haunted her dreams at night like he had when he first died. And he tormented her in visions during the day.

Ever since the first time she'd talked to him in her living room, she'd seen him at some point everyday. Watching her in the garden from the loft in the barn. Riding on the tractor behind Ben as she brought the other man something to drink or a snack in the middle of the morning. Standing in the doorway, listening to her side of any phone conversation with Lionel. She never knew for sure of course, but she always awoke with the feeling that he had been there in their bedroom watching her sleep.

The part that killed her was that he always looked so sad, so hurt, so disappointed in her.

"_How could you do this to Dad?"_

Clark's words had kept a steady mantra in her head ever since he had uttered them, nearly driving her crazy. As she continued to live at the farm, surrounded by the memories of her and Jonathan's life, she had come to this conclusion:

Clark was right.

Here's your tea, Mrs. Luthor." Dr. Boddington put the cup in front of her and tried to smile nonchalantly. He couldn't believe he was actually part of this. His mother had also told him that greed would destroy him. Well, it was too late now. He was up to his eyeballs in the mess.

And to top it off, it didn't look like this was going to work. He even lifted the bedrest restriction in hope that the extra activity would speed up the process to no avail. If Mrs. Luthor didn't miscarry soon, there would be no way to make it look like it had happened naturally, and Lex Luthor would have his head on a silver platter.

If his father didn't get it on a golden one first.

Lana actually smiled slightly. "Thank you doctor. This tea is about the only good part of my day."

Dr. Boddington tried to keep up the act. "After your tea, maybe you should order a relaxing bath. It's very important to the baby that you keep calm and as stress free as possible."

"Well, this isn't the best situation to be calm in," Lana remarked tiredly "but I'd do anything for my child." She drank her tea thoughtfully for a few minutes, then added with a cheeky smile, "But I'm not so unselfish not to worry about stretch marks. Tell the staff to remember that special cream you made up."

"I'll go right now and make sure everything is ready for you." he replied.

Alone in the room, Lana let her thoughts stray. So much for her grand plan. As soon as Chloe told her Clark was probably in the Arctic, Lana had determined to get there. If he wasn't going to come home to her, she would go to him. The Lapland of Finland was in the Arctic Circle, and was probably the safest place to get as close to him as possible. She couldn't imagine that he would be expected to stay in that Fortress all alone. He had to come back to civilization sometime, and since no one in this part of the word knew him, he could blend in pretty easily.

The other part of her plan had been to bring Mrs. Kent here after telling her what Lionel threatened to do to Clark on her and Lex's wedding day. She had figured that no one would find them there, and they could watch for Clark around town and look for the fortress on there own. It was still summer time here; light practically 24 hours a day. Winter wouldn't come for a few more months, they could look all over without putting the baby in harm's way.

But of course Lex had figured out where she was planning to go when she left him, and planned accordingly. He might not know why she wanted to come here, but he wasn't taking any chances. She wasn't allowed off the property he had procured for them. She was rarely left alone inside the house, and never was without her doctor and a member of the security team when she was outdoors. Going out into the town was out of the question—even with guards. Lex basically was holding her prisoner. Keeping her so close to her goal, yet so far away. If she didn't know better, she would've thought that he knew about Clark and was taunting her to prove his power over her.

_Can it be possible that he knows?_ She thought for what must have been the thousandth time. Maybe millionth. _No. There is no way he could possibly conceive that Clark is here. He just thinks I was trying to get as far away as possible in a place he would never think to look for me._

At least I hope.

Martha drove up the driveway to the house, cut the engine and got out of the car with a long sigh. It was pretty close to midnight, and she had started her day practically at the crack of dawn. She walked into the kitchen, hit the light switch and dropped her things on the table. On the counter, a red light blinked on the base of her telephone, and suddenly she was even more tired than she was when she walked in. She was certain it was Lionel. Hitting the button to play the message over the speakerphone, she went to the refrigerator to get a glass of water.

_"Martha. It's me. I've tried calling several times today and haven't heard back from you. I'd be worried that something was wrong, but since you've turned down my last three dinner invitations, I can only assume you're avoiding me. Please call me back so we can make plans to meet and talk about this. Call the minute you get in, no matter the time."_

The line went dead. Not even a 'goodbye'. That along with the clipped tone of his voice told her he was upset with her. She looked to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room though it was unnecessary. She knew he was standing there.

Jonathan leaned against the door jam with one hip, one leg crossed over the other, and his hands pushed deep into his jeans pockets. For just a moment, his eyes held all his love. All the love he had showered her with, held just for her for all the years of their marriage. Then they clouded with sadness as he dropped his head and turned away, disappearing into the night.

The dialing of the telephone was the only sound in the quiet house. Lionel picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello Martha. I've been expecting your call."_

Martha nodded even though Lionel couldn't see, then turned to stare at the place her husband had just stood.

"I know. And you're right. We need to talk. Meet me in my office first thing in the morning?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Ah. Miss Sullivan. Come in." Oliver stood as Chloe walked into his office.

"Ollie." Chloe came forward and handed him a large legal brief folder. "You asked me to look for a link between Edmund Drake and the Luthors."

"And?" Oliver was busy opening the folder and looking through the contents.

"Well," Chloe's face took on a somewhat apologetic look. "He's definitely connected to a Luthor."

A low whistle escaped between Oliver's teeth as he continued to look through the various pictures and news articles. "_Lionel _Luthor? Where's Lex?"

"Nowhere to be found." Chloe answered. "There also is no real connection to either Father or son or Luthorcorp. No money trail, no secret rendezvous; as far as I can tell, Lionel and Edmund are just friends, golf buddies, upstanding business associates. Sorry."

Oliver laughed. "I don't know you that well Chloe, but I'm surprised at you. I would've thought you wouldn't be so quick to let this go."

Chloe cocked her head with knowing look and grin. "Well. You didn't ask if I had let this go. Actually, even though I can't find it, I'm convinced that Lionel and Edmund are in bed on this. Edmund puts up the money and Lionel serves Clark up on a silver platter."

"The only question now is 'why'?" Oliver said.

"And who's going to get screwed if it goes to hell." Chloe added. "But there's something…"

"Is there anyway Clark can get hurt in there?" Oliver interrupted. "I mean, what gives? I've seen Clark in action. So have you. And as far as I can tell, there's nothing that can stop him." Oliver was shaking his head as he spoke. "I've even got to admit, the Justice League has kind of come to take him for granted. He makes it so easy for us."

Chloe bit her lip and tried to think of all the possibilities. Clark obviously hadn't shared everything with Oliver. Which was surprising since Lex had a thing for refined meteor rock in all of his 33.1 facilities. She wondered how much she should share with Oliver. What could it hurt? He didn't really have to know that Clark wasn't from earth, would he?

"Chloe?"

Oliver's voice broke through her thoughts. "OK. Look. I don't know how much Clark has shared with you. But there is something that drastically diminishes Clark's abilities, so much so that in large quantities he can be not only overpowered but also killed—by anyone. Whether they have abilities or not."

"The meteor rock?" Oliver was shocked. "He never told me that! He only said that he was really allergic!"

"Oh, he's _really allergic_ all right." Chloe said somewhat sarcastically.

"So your theory is that Lionel knows about this, and has given Edmund Drake enough information to make it possible to turn Clark into one of their lab rats?"

Chloe nodded.

"We need to shut that place down."

"That's going to be a problem." Chloe hated to rain on his parade, but there was no help for it. "Just last week, Mr. Drake had this whole operation approved by the state as some sort of research and development project. I don't know the details, but you can't just go in all half cocked like you could when he was underground. You better have a plan to expose Edmund Drake for the fraud he is before you take him down."

Oliver made a face telling Chloe he didn't like what she was saying, but he understood. "Yeah, you're right. Can you keep working on that for me?"

"I'm already on it." Chloe said confidently.

"And while you're at it see if there's anything to take Lionel down as well." Chloe was already headed out the door.

"I'm on that already too." she called over her shoulder.

"Lionel. I'm glad you come so early." Martha greeted her fiancée with some trepidation. She hadn't seen him in three days, and he had sounded pretty upset on the phone last night.

Lionel sat in one of the chairs in Martha's personal office with the air of one entertaining someone of smaller stature and importance than a senator. "Of course I'd come. I'm as anxious to discuss this as you seemed to be last evening. And the discretion is of course of utmost importance at this time."

"Yes." For a time, Martha didn't say anything as Lionel looked at her expectantly. It was obvious that he wasn't used to being kept waiting. But she wasn't sure how she was going to say what needed to be said. She couldn't imagine that he was going to take it well. Finally, she decided to just come out and say it.

"Lionel. There's really no easy way to say this, especially after everything you've done and continue to do for Clark and me. But, since coming home to Smallville and the farm I've had a revelation."

Martha watched as Lionel took a deep breath, leaned forward onto his knees, and his eyes take on a somewhat less congenial look. He already knew what was coming.

"Lionel, I can't marry you."

Lionel looked at her for a long minute, licked his lips as if deep in thought, and then walked to one of the two windows in the office. Otherwise he was silent. While she hadn't expected a big demonstrative display from him, this wasn't quite what Martha had pictured either.

"I'm sorry, Lionel."

"Why?"

One word, uttered quietly but feeling like a bullet speeding toward it's target.

"Why what?"

Lionel chuckled, but didn't turn from the window. " '_Why what'_? Why won't you marry me of course."

Martha didn't hesitate. "I could name several reasons, but only one really matters. I love Jonathan. I always will. There isn't room in my heart for anyone else."

"Well, now. We both know that's not true." Lionel still didn't turn to the window. "Your heart is very full of Clark as well. I know you'd do anything for him."

"Well of course. He's my son." Martha said, not sure where this conversation was going.

"And because you'd do anything for your son, I know you will do everything for me."

"I'm sorry?" Martha's heart started beating double time, as it didn't take long for Lionel's words to really sink in.

"Martha, Martha." Lionel finally turned from the window, and the look on his face chilled her to the bone. "Jonathan and Clark can't help you now. Did you think I backed your husband against my own son in the senate race just to sock it to Lex? Did you think I was keeping Clark's secret just out of the goodness of my heart? Did you _actually_ think you could tell me that you couldn't marry me and I would just let you walk away?"

Lionel had been slowly walking toward Martha as he spoke, and now she was trapped against her desk, his face mere inches from hers. His eyes were cold and hard, and suddenly he gripped her upper arm hard enough to leave bruises and snatched her closer.

"You listen and you listen carefully, Martha Kent." Lionel's voice was a low hiss. "_You will_ marry me. And _you will_ do my bidding in the senate. Or the minute I find your son, I'm going to kill him."

Lionel gave his last statement a minute to sink in, then he changed in an instant. He let go of her arm and stepped back almost gentlemanly. He let one finger softly caress her cheek. "Now. Make sure you're ready to face the press this afternoon. We're announcing our plans to the world."

He left her then, but until Martha heard the outside door close she didn't relax. Then, her legs unable to hold her any longer, she slowly sank to the floor and let the sobs wrack her body.

"Hello?" Lex answered the phone with ill-concealed anger. He had been interrupted in the middle of a very important meeting and wasn't given a reason.

"_Mr. Luthor, its Dr. Boddington."_

"What's wrong?" Lex was instantly on alert. There could only be an emergency with Lana if her doctor had interrupted him and called on the landline.

"_I'm sorry, sir. I did everything I could, but I couldn't stop it."_

"Stop what?" Lex was already motioning for his assistant and reaching for his jacket.

"_The miscarriage."_

"What? I thought you said that she was out of the woods!" Lex's first instinct was rage, and he couldn't hide that fact.

"_She was. But sometimes these things just happen. You can't predict it."_

"How's my wife." Lex finally controlled himself enough to ask.

"_She's sleeping."_

"That's fine. I'm on my way. Boddington?"

"_Yes, sir?"_

"You better be making plans for her to be on her feet as soon as possible. We're doing this again."

_Click._

So much like the father he claimed to hate, Lex hung up without a "goodbye".

And Dr. Boddington trembled as he immediately made another call.

"Yes. Mr. Luthor? It's done. The child is gone. But your son isn't giving up…"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

"Lana seems to be back to her old self. How soon can we proceed?"

"You think your wife is her old self? Does she usually walk around your home with an empty look in her eyes—as if her very soul was torn out?" Dr. Boddington tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, but must not have succeeded since Lex gave him a cold look.

"You forget yourself, doctor. You work for me. Don't you ever forget it."

Ignoring Lex's last statement, Dr. Boddington answered his first question. "Physically, no less than six weeks. It takes at least that long for her to heal inside."

"So three more weeks. Make sure we're ready to proceed with the implant by then." Lex turned to leave, and in a rare show of daring, Dr. Boddington dared to contradict him.

"We can have the implant ready, but I'd be willing to wager that an implantation will not be taking place."

Lex turned back, his anger more than evident. "Did you forget already that I just told you that you work for me? You will do as I say, or I will find someone else who will. At much discomfort to you, I might add."

"Mr. Luthor. Your wife is still mourning. She doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat; she's literally wasting away. Have you not seen how thin her wrists are?"

Lex was silent, so the doctor continued.

"I don't have to tell you that her current lifestyle isn't conducive to getting pregnant, let alone delivering a healthy child."

"Maybe if my wife knew she was with child again, she'd do what she needed to do to keep the child safe. I'm sure she wouldn't want to miscarry again, so she'd do everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen." Lex said.

"Provided that she doesn't have a problem being intimate with you first."

Lex's eyes became deathly cold to match the tone of his voice. "You're out of line, Boddington. Watch your step."

"Look. I'm just saying that it's no secret that you and your wife are not on the best of terms right now. You're not even sharing sleeping accommodations. It's more than conceivable that she would refuse to have you in her bed. So until that happens, the implantation can't take place anyway." Dr. Boddington pointed out logically.

Lex worked his mouth to keep from cursing, his face telling of his frustration. He knew the doctor was right. Finally, he just dismissed it. "Never mind. You leave my wife to me. All you need to concern yourself with is making sure we're ready to go in three weeks time."

Out in the garden directly under the window to the room where Lex and Dr. Boddington were speaking, Lana kept up the pretense of enjoying some of the last of the summer flowers to keep the ever-present guard from suspecting anything. But inside she was shaking.

Shaking with shock. Shaking with anger. Shaking with fear. Fear of what Lex had planned. And with what he planned to make her do his bidding.

_Clark..._

The name floated almost unbidden through her mind, but strongly enough that it almost escaped her lips. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she lifted her face to the sun, pretending to enjoy its warmth.

_Clark, please. I need you. I need you to save me from Lex. Clark…_

_Clark…_

_Clark…_

_Clark…_

_Please…_

Clark rolled over in bed, clamped his hands over his ears, and willed the voice to stop. _Lana is your past. She doesn't need you to save her. She doesn't want you to save her. She married Lex. She made the decision she wanted to make._

Clark had long since lost count of how many times he had to tell himself that. At first, he could chalk it up to the left over feelings he had for her. Given time, the reality of the situation would become real to him, and the whisperings of her voice would grow quieter until he couldn't hear it at all. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

But that wasn't what was happening. Lana's voice was becoming harder and harder to ignore. His feelings weren't fading, but seeming to grow stronger with each passing day. If that was even possible. He hadn't known it was possible to love her more…

"_Dad, can I ask you a question?"_

_Jonathan looked down at Clark from where he was fixing a broken board in the hayloft. "Sure son. What's on your mind?"_

"_Promise you're going to take this seriously and not laugh at me?"_

"_Clark. When have I ever laughed at you?" Jonathan asked. "OK. There have been a few times during your childhood that I laughed at you." he amended with a chuckle when he saw the look on Clark's face. "But in my defense…"_

"_It's fine Dad. As long as you don't laugh at this." Clark interrupted._

"_I promise, Clark. If it's serious to you, it'll be serious to me too." _

"_OK." Clark took a deep breath. "How did you know you were in love with Mom? How did you know she was the one?"_

_This was serious. Jonathan climbed down from the loft so he could stand face to face with Clark._

"_Love? I assume this is about Lana?"_

_Clark nodded._

"_You think you love her?"_

_Clark nodded again. "But how do I know?"_

"_Son, you've been…close to Lana since you were kids. And I have never sensed that you've had any change in how you feel about her. Don't you think that's love?"_

"_Yeah." Clark agreed. "But you said it yourself. We were kids. We're not kids anymore. How do I know for sure that it's love and not just…a habit?"_

"_Does it feel like a habit to you?" Jonathan asked._

_Clark shook his head. "No."_

_Jonathan looked at his son, all grown up. It was hard to believe he was a man; a man old enough to have this discussion with. He could help him with anything before. How did he help him with this?_

"_Well Son, I don't know if there is a clear cut answer to that. I think the signs are different for everyone. I guess I can only tell you what my dad told me."_

_Clark waited quietly, his full attention on his father._

"_He told me that when I heard one of those sappy love songs that I would usually laugh at and saw a girl's face instead, then I'd know."_

_Clark's face slacked a little, disappointed. "That's it?"_

_Jonathan nodded. "That's exactly what I thought when he said it to me. But it worked. When I met your mom, every sappy love song I heard made me think of her. And instead of laughing, I understood every word..."_

Clark had walked away from that discussion more disappointed than he let on. His dad hadn't been much help. In fact, he'd forgotten all about the little talk in the barn until a few months later…

"_Looks like it's going to rain. We better get going." _

_Clark was picking up Lana for their date in Metropolis. An early lunch at Lana's favorite café and then a debate at Met U. "Communicating From Beyond". The debate would feature two well known Psychologists and was on whether or not a person really could communicate with loved ones that were no longer in this world. Lana had wanted to attend the minute she heard about it. Clark had tried to tell her that it didn't matter if some Psychologist thought she could or couldn't communicate with loved ones in the beyond. If she felt like she was talking to her parents when she visited their graves, or felt their presence as she went about her daily life, that's all that mattered. But she had been determined to go, so Clark offered to go with her. _

_He turned on the radio as they drove, hitting one station after the next without anything really catching his attention. "What do you want to listen to?" he asked Lana._

"_Actually," Lana reached into her purse. "I was hoping we could listen to this."_

_Clark took the CD from her, looked at the cover, then back at her with raised eyebrows. "Josh Groban? Who's this?"_

_Lana's eyes were sparkling the way they did when she was especially excited. "He's new, and he sings what they call 'popera". _

"_Pop what?" Clark had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure he could handle anything that sounded like opera._

"_Popera. It's not like regular opera and it's not exactly like main stream pop; it's something in between." That Clark was less than thrilled was obvious, and Lana looked crestfallen, but understanding. "We don't have to listen to it if you don't want to."_

"_No. That's OK. If you like him, I'll give him a try. At least once." Clark smiled._

"_Thank you!" The sparkle was back, and Clark knew he would've sat through a full bel canto opera just to see Lana happy. "We don't have to listen to the whole CD. Just this one song. I think of you every time I hear it." She had been busy loading the CD into the player and hitting buttons on the console as she spoke, so it didn't take long before a haunting melody filled the cab of the truck:_

_**Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.  
**_

_**Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain...  
**_

_"When you hear a love song and see her face instead of laugh…"_

_Jonathan's words came back to Clark in an instant. He wasn't sure if this qualified as a love song or not, but he wasn't laughing or covering his ears or any of the things he would normally have done with his buddies if he'd heard this song before. _

_And the only thing he could see was definitely Lana._

_He didn't know how long he'd sat pondering that fact, but it must've been long enough for the song to be over because Lana's voice suddenly broke through._

"_Well. What did you think? Did you like it?"_

"_It..uh…it was nice." Clark cleared his throat and tried to get his emotions in hand._

_Lana smiled. "You sound surprised. Are you surprised that it was nice, or that you liked it?"_

"_Both." he chuckled. "You said it reminded you of me; why?"_

_Lana shrugged then answered shyly. "I don't know. I think it's because a lot of my favorite memories are of something important to me…that happened with you while it rained. And sometimes I think that in all the noise and chaos…we don't stand in the rain and hear each other enough..."_

Lana didn't know it, but Clark could always hear her—especially in the quiet And he had downloaded that song the minute they got back to Smallville that night, and kept it as his own memory of her. Except he couldn't hear it now without his heart breaking in two. He couldn't stand in the rain without wanting to cry for her.

But he could still hear her voice in the quiet.

Even when he willed himself not to.

Martha stood in front of the wall, and looked one more time over her shoulder. No one had followed her. She was a little surprised that Lionel's security wasn't stronger, and she was able to come the back way so easily, but maybe the caves didn't hold as much mystery for him now that he knew Clark's secret.

She slowly opened her hand and looked at the key, then at the octagonal opening that Clark said fit it so perfectly. She didn't know if this would work, but she had to try to reach Clark. And this was the only way she knew how. Trembling slightly, but her resolve firm, she held out the key…

And with a power of surprising strength, it was snatched from her hand and into the keyhole. She was immediately was surrounded by a blinding light, and a piercing sound filled the air. She couldn't be sure, but the whole wall seemed to be alight with Kryptonian symbols swirling in circles around the key. Then suddenly she heard a loud, deep voice.

"_Martha Kent."_

She tried to ignore the fear rising in her heart. She must certainly be speaking to Clark's biological father. Closing her eyes to the light, and forcing herself not to hear the piercing noise, she spoke.

"Jor-El?"

_"Yes. Why have you come looking for me?"_

Martha swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. "I came because I know Clark is with you."

_"And?"_

"And…and I want you to give him a message for me. Please?"

Jor-El's voice was silent for just a moment. _"What is the message?"_

"Please tell Clark that I love him."

"_I will. But I assume that isn't all you want to say. There must be a bigger reason you came to me."_

Tears poured down Martha's face. "Yes. Tell him not to come home. It's not safe for him."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"_Kal-el."_

"_Kal-el."_

Clark stirred, and tried to get his bearings.

"_Kal-el!"_

It was his father. Why was he waking him in the middle of the night?

"Yes?" Clark answered sleepily

"_Kal-el. I need your full attention. It is important."_

Clark sat up in bed and rubbed his thumb and forefinger across his eyes trying to focus.

"I'm awake, Jor-el. What do you want?"

"_Ah. Now I am sure that I am doing the right thing."_

"What are you talking about? What right thing?" Clark was annoyed. "Just tell me why you woke me."

_"You have not called me Jor-el since you got here. Doing so lets me know that you are not as immune to your loved ones in Smallville as you would like to have me think."_

Clark frowned a little. He didn't want to talk about how he was feeling about 'his loved ones'. Neither confirming nor denying whatever Jor-el thought, he responded tersely. "What does that have to do with anything?"

_"I have received a visit from Martha Kent."_

Clark instantly was on alert. "Mom? How? Why?"

_"She used the key in the cave."_

Clark couldn't remember Martha ever going to the caves at all. And she never saw the room where the key could be used. In fact, she hated when Clark or Jonathan went there. She was always afraid they wouldn't come back—which had happened to both Clark and Jonathan at one time. If she had gone there she must've had a very good reason.

_"She asked me to give you a message."_

"Wait. How did she know I was here?" Clark interrupted.

_"Kal-el. A mother—even an adoptive one—knows her son. She knew that if you ran from her you would come straight to me."_

"How did you know I ran from her?" Clark asked warily. He had never confided in Jor-el.

_"Because I know my son. In the past you made it very clear where you and I stood and how you felt about your destiny. Only not having either of your parents would drive you to me."_

Clark didn't respond, so Jor-el continued.

_"Her message to you was that she loves you, but you should not come home to her."_

That hurt more than Clark wanted to admit. "She doesn't want me to come home? Did she say why?"

_"She said that it isn't safe for you."_

_Lionel! That's the only reason it wouldn't be safe for me!_ Clark didn't voice these thoughts to Jor-el; instead he focused on what his father had said before.

"You're keeping me here, aren't you? Mom said it wasn't safe, you think I'm too attached to my family and friends in Smallville, so you're going to try to keep me here."

Clark didn't know how to feel about that.

_"No."_

"What?" Clark was sure he had heard wrong.

"_No. I'm not going to keep you here. In fact, I'm sending you back. The fact that it is not safe for you means you can not fulfill your destiny there, and that is unacceptable. It has to be taken care of—whatever it is—and I'm certain that even without all of your training, you will rise to the challenge._

_Also, your love for your mother, your love for…the young Mrs. Luther prevent you from being ready to accept your Kryptonian heritage and destiny. Your mind is not really with the training. Until you are truly ready to embrace who you really are and what you are meant to do, your place is with them."_

Clark was dumbfounded. "But…but…you always said…"

"_Just go before I change my mind!"_ Jor-el interrupted. And for the first time Clark heard a hint of a smile in his father's voice, but it was very brief.

_"Don't fail. The danger must be very grave if Martha is worried for you. Krypton may no longer exist, and you may not want to be one of us. But don't fail me now."_

"Yes Darius?" Lex addressed the head of his security. "Make it fast. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." Darius wasted no time in handing over the envelope that had arrived by courier just that morning. "This has arrived for you."

Lex knew what the enclosed papers would say, but he had to read them for himself. Reading the words didn't make him any less angry. 33.1 in East Asia was his most important branch of the 33.1 project.

For there lived a patient that claimed to be immortal. The proof was in pictures attesting to that fact and in the patient's first hand knowledge of events that were more than two hundred years past. The most amazing part was that this individual hadn't aged a day.

This individual was also crucial to the implantation that was to take place this weekend, whether or not Dr. Boddington felt it was too soon or not. Now, that building was destroyed, it's patients scattered to the wind, and Lex was very angry to say the least.

He noticed then that Darius hadn't left, but stood undecidedly in front of his desk. "Was there something else?" Lex asked.

Darius nodded. "Yes. Actually, I was specifically asked to give you a message that isn't enclosed in that envelope."

Lex nodded. "Go on."

"They said to tell you that 'he wasn't there'."

"Thank you Darius. Please make sure the car is brought around. I'll be out shortly."

As Darius left, Lex turned to the window.

_'He wasn't there…'_

_OK, Clark. Where are you if you aren't helping shut down 33.1?_

It frustrated Lex to no end that not only couldn't they find Clark, but that he was basically a sitting duck for him whenever he decided to return. They'd tried to make him think he was crazy, but Lex knew what he had seen throughout his life. Clark was indestructible. He denied being involved, but Lex knew Clark was the Man in Blue. Once, having been informed within minutes of a 33.1 facility being destroyed, he'd gone to the Kent farm, hoping to find that Clark wasn't home. He had thought had finally found the proof of his theory when Mrs. Kent said that Clark wasn't available. But then out of nowhere Clark was behind Lex on the porch, offering some lame excuse about where he had been. It was obvious to Lex that Mrs. Kent didn't believe him anymore than Lex did, but she backed his story anyway, and Lex had been forced to leave without being able to out Clark. But that didn't stop Lex from believing he was right about him.

These and many other thoughts kept Lex quiet until he was aboard his jet and well into his flight to Finland, they only being interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Luther, its Dr. Boddington. We have a problem."_

"I know." Lex sighed. "We can't get the DNA from our 33.1 patient in Asia. Please tell me you took more than you needed the first time. Boddington?" Lex was sure the line had gone dead when the doctor didn't speak.

_"I wasn't calling about that, so it appears that we have an even bigger problem."_

Lex groaned. "What?" he snapped. "What else is wrong?"

_"The other part of the implant. We can't get that part either."_

"That's ridiculous. I know for a fact you took more than you needed of the DNA." Lex said. "What's the problem?"

_"The problem is…your father has a restraining order barring the use of it."_

_My father._ The words were like venom in Lex's soul. He should have seen this coming.

"So what you're saying is…"

"_I'm saying"_ Dr. Boddington interrupted. _"That I have an order in my hand barring the use of Lillian Luther's DNA for any reason."_

"Lois this is ridiculous. We're trolling up and down the streets of Metropolis for what? We're not going to get a story this way!"

"If you have a better idea let's hear it!" Lois snapped. "I'm lucky that I convinced my editor to give me one more chance after our last story was rejected."

"_Our_ story?" Jimmy scoffed. "The 'Have Aliens Really Touched Down on Our Planet' because you saw a burned out ring in some farmer's corn field was your baby. I just provided the pictures."

"Whatever." Lois rolled her eyes with her signature head flounce. "I've got two days to come up with something stellar, or I'm out of a job. So if I have to walk this city until there are blisters on my feet and I have to prop my eyelids open with toothpicks—I will!"

Jimmy growled under his breath but kept pace, keeping on the look out for who knew what? And to top it off, it was starting to cool off and cloud over. He wasn't sure even getting Chloe's undivided attention was worth getting caught in a Kansas downpour.

"Help! Somebody! Help ! Help!" 

A woman's screams from a nearby alley caught both Jimmy and Lois's attention, and without stopping to think, they ran in that direction. Reaching the mouth of the alleyway, they saw a woman being dragged further into the darkness by a burly man. He slapped her, yelling at her to shut up, but the woman was still fighting and screaming with all her might.

"Dear God." Even outspoken Lois was at a loss for once.

Jimmy fumbled for his cell phone, dropped it, and then fumbled trying to dial 911 for help. The woman was almost completely in the shadows, Lois was running toward her, and all Jimmy could thing was by the time the cops got there it would all be too late, when suddenly the man flew through the air like a rag doll. As he hit the ground, Jimmy heard a sickening snap as the man's neck broke, a tortured cry, and then silence. Jimmy ran up to where Lois had stopped in her tracks, and watched in awe as the woman was brought back into the light, cradled in the arms of a large man wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt and sunglasses.

"You…saved…me…"

Jimmy and Lois looked at each other, their mouths hanging open. It couldn't be? Could it?

"You saved me." the woman said more clearly.

It had to be.

The Man in Blue.

The man that the world was saying hadn't been with the band of men saving them from everything.

And here he was. Standing in an alley in Metropolis. And they were on hand to see not only him, but see him in action.

"Jimmy, you better be getting this!" Lois's order wasn't at all needed. He was already snapping pictures as if his life depended on it.

The clicking of a camera came to Clark's ears too late. He looked up and straight into the lens of Jimmy Olsen's camera and Lois's adoring eyes.

He'd been caught, and there was nothing he could do about it now.

And to top it off, it was starting to rain…


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

"Well, Dr. Boddington. When you said that you had a restraining order in your hand stating that we couldn't use my mother's DNA, I didn't realize it had been hand delivered." Lex stopped in the doorway. Upon arriving at his home in Finland, Lex was mildly surprised to find his father waiting for him in his office, Dr. Boddington at his side. "I'd ask how you knew where to find me, but it doesn't really matter." Lex now addressed his father.

Lionel shook his head in a manner that told Lex he should feel out of his league. "I told you son. You leave too many loose ends. I knew you'd leave enough clues, or forget to pay someone, and I'd be able to find where you'd stashed your wife easily enough. As for your mother's DNA, I can't believe you actually thought I wouldn't find out that you had exhumed her body and extracted DNA from her bones." Lionel looked thoughtfully at his son. "What were you going to do, Lex? I have an idea, but I'd love to hear it in your words."

Lex looked at his father with all the boredom and disdain he could muster. "You claim to love her so much; I didn't think bringing her back to life in an immortal version would be such a problem for you."

Lionel's carefully maintained composure slipped, and he allowed his voice to rise. " I thought so. Your mother was an extraordinary woman. I will not allow you to desecrate her memory in that manner. Really, Lex. Tainting the Luther bloodline with the DNA from some freak of nature? You need to let your…obsession with your mother go."

"Obsession?" Lex looked mockingly annoyed. "I loved Mother. She is the only good thing that ever happened to me. If you hadn't killed her with your brand of love, maybe I'd be a better man."

Lionel scoffed. "To be a better man? Don't insult my intelligence, Son. To be a better person has nothing to do with this. I raised you to be the man you need to be to survive in this world. If you were truly the Luther you were raised to be, you'd be a real man. You wouldn't need your mother as a crutch."

"Listen to how you talk about her. I thought you said that she was 'extraordinary'." Lex retorted calmly.

"She was. All I'm saying is you're a man. You should act like on and stop leaning on the things you can't have." Lionel shook his head. "You really disappoint me sometimes, Lex."

Lex pushed past his father to sit behind his desk. "Well then, my job here is done." Lex watched as his father rubbed his chin and regarded him steadily. He knew that look.

"What?"

"Well." Lionel made himself more comfortable in his chair and reached for the drink he had poured while he waited for Lex to arrive. "I was thinking that there just might be a way that you could make it up to me, redeem yourself. If of course you feel that you can rise to the challenge."

Lex raised an eyebrow and leaned across his desk with folded hands. "You've peaked my interest, Dad. Offering me a chance to redeem myself if I so choose? Whatever it is, you must want it really bad."

"Have you ever wondered why Lana wanted to come here when she left you?" Lionel asked.

"If I had, what does it have to do with anything?"

"Well it just seems odd doesn't it? The Arctic Circle of all the places in the world? Just to get away from you? Seems a little extreme don't you think? Makes you think that she must have a specific motive in mind."

"Do you have a point Dad?" Lex tried to look disinterested.

"To me, it begs the question—'what'? What is so important to your wife that she would leave you to come the one of the most remote places in the world?" The look on Lionel's face said he was waiting for Lex's answer. But Lex, not wanting to have to admit to what his father was thinking, didn't answer directly.

"You obviously already have a motive in mind. Why don't you just say what you think it is?"

Lionel shook his head, a look of disgust showing in his eyes. "Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?" Then he sighed. "It's Clark, Lex. Clark is the only reason Lana is here. He is the only one that carries that much importance to her."

"Oh." Lex feigned enlightenment. "And of course you would know that better than anyone. That's why you threatened to kill Clark if Lana didn't marry me." he finished pointedly.

Lionel didn't look ashamed in the least. "I'd rather you just say 'thank you'. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have married you at all. But my point is, if she came up here for Clark—all though it alludes me as to why—it's not going to be long before Clark shows up."

Lex rolled his eyes. "OK fine. I'll call you the minute he gets here, and you can keep your fiancé happy. Unless of course you threatened to kill Clark to get Martha Kent to marry you."

Lionel chuckled. "That's not what I'm asking you to do when Clark shows up. And by the way, I don't need to threaten women go get them to marry me."

For a moment, Lex toyed with the idea of throwing his father out, but curiosity got the better of him. "What do you have in mind then?"

A few minutes later, Lionel could be seen leaving the house while Lex calmly remained in his office. He opened the small lead lined brown box and fingered the green meteor rock inside…

_"You can't be serious?"_

_"Do I look like I'm joking?"_

_"I can't imagine Martha Kent is going to take kindly to this plan."_

_"That's why you're doing it."_

_"What if I decide to tell her what you're up to?"_

_"You won't. And even if you did it would be your word against mine. And considering you are Clark's sworn enemy and I'm her doting husband to be, we know who she would believe…"_

Lex knew his father was right, but he didn't really worry about getting caught. It was a risk, but Lex well knew that with no risk, there was no reward.

And to have Clark Kent finally under his own power…

That was a risk well worth the reward.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

_5:00. Thank goodness!_ Chloe looked at the clock in relief and started to quickly straighten her desk for the day. _I have to get over there before…_

"Hey Cuz!" Where are you going in such a hurry?" Lois breezed through the door, swinging a newspaper between her fingers. She had a self-satisfied look on her face, the one she wore when she had landed a big story. Jimmy was by her side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey…you two." Chloe greeted them, casting puzzled looks between the two of them. "I just have a very important errand to run, so I really don't have time…"

"Oh you have time for this!" Lois interrupted. "Take a look at what your cousin got on the front page of the late edition of the Inquisitor!" Lois practically smacked Chloe in the face with the paper in her excitement, then stood back ad Chloe took it and read the headline:

"**HE'S BACK!"**

"**Man In Blue Makes Appearance in Metropolis"**

The blood drained from Chloe's face as she skimmed the article:

"_The missing member of the legendary band of superhuman men doing good and bringing justice around the world as reappeared in Metropolis. _

_The man known only as 'The Man in Blue' was seen helping a woman in grave danger…_

The article continued on from there and with the photographs it would be obvious to anyone who knew Clark and his background that it was him. Oliver was going to have a fit. To say nothing of the fact that Lionel would be even more determined to find him.

_WHOOSH!_

A gust of wind blew through the room, leaving people scrambling to recover or keep hold to their belongings.

"What the heck?" Lois asked as she smoothed her hair and looked at the chaos around her.

_Clark._ Chloe looked down at the mess her own desk had become and noticed a piece of notepaper laying firmly under her nameplate. She grabbed it as quickly as she could as she listened to Jimmy explain that this had happened at other times and no one had been able to figure out what caused it.

"Well Cuz? Aren't you going to say something about the article?" Some of Lois's enthusiasm was fading from her face, and Chloe tried to bring her thoughts back to the conversation at hand.

"Wow, Lois! This is a huge deal; getting a story of this caliber. I'm sure my editor is going to be upset with somebody." Chloe said with a laugh then finished gathering her things in a rush.

"I absolutely have to meet him again. You can't really tell with the sweatshirt and sunglasses, but he has got to be so hot!" Lois gushed.

"I took the pictures for her." Jimmy piped up.

"And they're wonderful, and you're wonderful, but I've got to go. See ya!" Chloe gave Jimmy a quick peck on the cheek, patted Lois on the arm and rushed from the building.

"Was it just me, or did she not seem very excited about the article?" Lois turned to Jimmy who was watching the door through which Chloe had disappeared, obviously as confused as she.

Outside, Chloe opened the note she'd found on her desk:

_Chloe _

_Meet me at Oliver's as soon as you can. We need to talk. It's very important!_

_C_

"Well, it's a good thing I was already on my way over there." Chloe muttered under her breath. Then she hurried to her car.

"So Clark. Where have you been?" In a rare moment, it was just Oliver and Clark at Oliver's house, the rest of the Justice League out pursing their everyday lives. And Oliver was naturally curious about where Clark had been for the last six months.

"Um…here and there…really. Just wondered." Clark answered.

"Um…that sound's like the truth…really." Oliver said sarcastically. "Seriously Clark. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I just needed to get away."

Oliver watched Clark pace around the room and wondered how much trouble he'd be in if he said what was really on his mind, then decided he didn't really care if he would be or not.

"So your needing to get away didn't have anything to do with both women in your life being attached to the father and son duo know as 'The Luthers'?"

A cold look from Clark told Oliver that he was right. "It's OK Clark. I probably would've taken some time off too if I were you."

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's OK with you." Clark said with his back to Oliver.

"Fine be a baby. Lets talk about how you didn't tell me just how allergic you are to meteor rock." Oliver finished before Clark could let him have it.

Clark stayed quiet.

"Why didn't you tell me that it could kill you? That's a pretty important thing to know considering we encounter it all the time in our raids."

"It's complicated." Clark sat down tiredly.

"Everything about you usually is." Oliver said mildly. "Why wouldn't you just tell me that the stuff could kill you? How hard is that?"

Just then, the elevator could be heard and the doors opened to announce Chloe's arrival, preventing Clark from having to answer.

"Clark!" she exclaimed and ran for a hug. "You're back!"

"Yeah." Clark hugged her warmly.

"I'd say don't ever disappear again, but now that you're back, I'm a little worried for you." she said seriously.

Clark almost mentioned that his mother had already said that and that was precisely why he had come back, but then he remembered that he couldn't say that without confusing Oliver. "Why?" he asked instead.

"Because of that copycat 33.1 I told you about before you left." Oliver spoke up.

Clark was surprised. "That's not shut down yet?"

"No." Chloe and Oliver said at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Because they are totally legit according to the state and we couldn't get rid of it without causing a big investigation as into why and how. We get around it with Lex because all of his operations are underground."

"And the worst part," Chloe added, "is that it looks like you might be their next patient."

Lana sat quietly in her bedroom and pretended to look out the window, but inside she was a bundle of nerves. She knew that as usual, the eyes watching her every move were constant. It had gotten much worse since Lex had arrived, and he actually was still here. That definitely had her worried. Lex never stayed more than a couple of days, and it had been nearly a week.

In the past, he had been much more attentive and understanding when he was around. To the extreme almost to see to her comfort. But lately, he'd been much more aggressive and less congenial, almost forcing his attention, forcing her to spend time with him. Taking that into account and remembering what he had planned for her had driven her to a decision. One that she had tired not to make because she hadn't been willing to give up on Clark being in the area. But also because she was afraid to trust any of the servants. She knew in her heart that Darius must've paid a high price for double crossing Lex over the search for Clark, which made her tentative to try that route again. Also the whole staff was new to her. But it was apparent that she was running out of time. She had to trust someone.

_Knock. Knock._

Lana's maid Kirstin didn't wait to be called in, but stepped into the room and quietly shut the door.

"We're you followed?" Lana whispered.

"I don't think so, ma'am."

Kirstin's lip trembled, and her eyes threatened to swallow her face. Lana's heart went out to the girl when she was obviously so frightened, but she had to try. Covert in her movements since she knew Lex had surveillance cameras all over the house, Lana handed the girl a small folded piece of paper against the handle of her hairbrush. Immediately understanding what she was to do, Kirstin quickly tucked the paper into her lap as she sat behind Lana and began to brush her hair.

"This is what I need you to do. I need you to e-mail that message to the address at the bottom of the page from _your _computer. Then you need to shred the note."

"Yes ma'am." Kirstin said.

"Make sure to emphasize that they are not to try to contact me. Just follow the instructions in the note. And I don't have to tell you that this is top secret. You can't tell anyone!"

"Yes ma'am" Kirstin said again.

"And Kirstin, don't waste anytime. Do it tonight please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Me? How do you figure that?"

"Long story short," Oliver began, "the room that Mr. Drake has prepared for this 'patient' is more isolated, reinforced at every turn, and has security like you wouldn't believe."

"So? That still doesn't tell me why you think this place is after me." Clark pointed out.

"Well, that in itself doesn't, but the fact that everything in the room is laced with traces of meteor rock—including the bed the patient will be sleeping in—does." Olive said.

"What? You didn't mention that!" Chloe was shocked.

Oliver nodded. "I just found out. We sent Flash in to case the place again and that's what he came back with."

"Is this Mr. Drake a friend of Lionel Luther by chance?" Clark knew the answer already.

"Yes." Chloe emphasized the word with a look at Oliver. "I had to dig deep and call in favors all the way to the capitol, but I think I finally found the proof."

"Well, lets hear it!" Oliver leaned forward in his chair expectantly.

"It seems like Edmund Drake has been trying to get funding from the state for his little project for a few years. While the legislators agreed that he was doing interesting work, and his records were complete and all the i's dotted and t's crossed. But they just didn't feel they had the money to fund it, as it wasn't necessary research. No medical basis, and it wasn't netting any information that we don't already have from other government funded research on the meteor infected."

"I'm guessing that's where Lionel comes in." Oliver interjected.

Chloe nodded. "Lionel really worked this one. He greased all the right palms, got all the right signatures and the state ended up approving the funding. Without Lionel Luther, Edmund Drake would still be funding this project himself."

"I knew it! I knew Lionel was keeping quiet about me for his own agenda. I knew we couldn't trust him!" Clark was angrier than Chloe had ever seen him. "What does he get out of this little deal anyway?" Clark asked.

"Off the top of my head? He gets to study you. Which will bring fame and fortune in ways we have yet to even dream of I'm sure. And those are just legit reasons. Who knows what darker plans are in the works of that twisted mind of his." Chloe said.

"I've got to tell my mom. I've got to get her to change her mind about that wedding."

"And we've got to plan how to take Drake down. Preferably before Lionel knows you're back." Oliver added.

Chloe sucked in a breath. "Too late for that I'm afraid. Have you seen the latest issue of the Inquisitor?"

"No." Oliver said slowly as Clark sank back in his chair with a groan. "What's the problem?"

Clark sighed. "Lois and Jimmy caught me helping a woman earlier today. I should've known Lois wouldn't waste any time."

"OK. How bad is it? Are you sure Lionel will think its Clark?"

Chloe pulled her Blackberry from her purse. "Oh yeah. Let me show you." She paused as the familiar sound of an e-mail coming through was heard as soon as she pulled the phone from her purse. "Oh just a sec, let me check this e-mail…" Chloe trailed off suddenly and her face turned white.

"Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong?" Clark asked.

"This e-mail. It's…it's from Lana!"

"Lana Luther?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"What's the big deal about you getting an e-mail from Lana? You guys e-mail all the time." Clark laughed.

Chloe shook her head. "Clark you don't understand. Lana's dead."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Clark looked from Chloe to Oliver and back to Chloe again, with a funny little smile on his face. "What? Chloe that's not funny; that's a terrible joke."

"Clark, I'm not laughing."

Clark turned to Oliver, his face still telling that he didn't believe it. "Oliver! Come on. Lana's not dead."

Oliver dropped his head then reached to give Clark's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry, man."

"No." Shock was settling into Clark's eyes. "No. Lana's not dead!"

"Clark." Chloe hugged him, but he didn't hug her back. In fact, he put her firmly away from him.

"I don't believe you."

"She's not lying, Clark. Lana died. About four months ago." Oliver said quietly.

A mixture of grief, shock, and disbelief covered Clark. For a minute he found it hard to breathe and he couldn't keep the tears from filling his eyes.

"Clark?" Oliver's voice broke through. "Are you OK?"

"How?" Clark's voice was very small and Chloe's heart went out to him.

"Officially, she fell down the steps at the mansion, hit her head and was knocked unconscious. At the hospital, she miscarried the baby and died before she came too. The doctors said that either the head injury or the miscarriage was enough to kill her." Chloe stopped to see how Clark would take this. His eyes were closed and he really looked as if he would lose it. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell him her theory.

"Wait a minute." Clark opened his eyes and studied his friend carefully. "You said 'officially'. What's the unofficial story?"

"Well, it's not really a story…per se. There hasn't even been any talk about it…really. It's more like…a theory…uh…my…"

"Chloe!"

"OK! OK!" Chloe took a deep breath. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to go flying out of here all half cocked without hearing me out."

Clark nodded quickly, and Chloe placed a hand on either shoulder.

"I think Lex killed her."

"Whoa Chloe." Oliver stepped up quickly to keep Clark calm, seeing the rage boiling under the surface. "That's a pretty serious accusation. Lex is a lot of things, but he wouldn't kill his wife."

Chloe cocked her head to the side. "You don't think? What about if she was going to leave him? What about if he found out she was basically blackmailed into marrying him?"

"Blackmail?" Oliver asked. Clark was still staring at her, trying to wrap his head around all of it.

"Basically. Lana was going to leave Lex on their wedding day, but Lionel caught her and threatened to kill Clark if she didn't go through with everything."

"And when Clark went missing, she figured that she'd leave Lex because Lionel couldn't get to him?" Oliver asked and Chloe nodded. "But did she think would happen if Clark was found? Didn't she think he'd come back?"

"Well…" Chloe realized that she couldn't tell the whole story. "Well, that's not the point. The point is Lana was going to leave Lex, and that night she was dead…"

_Clark…_

_Clark…_

_Clark…_

_Please! Help me!_

_Clark…_

The whisper of Lana's voice drowned out the sound of everything happening around him, and Clark willed himself to focus on it. If he didn't, he knew he would surely die.

"…_I don't think we stand in the rain and hear each other enough…"_

_Clark…_

Her voice was a cry of desperation, more urgent than before…

_Clark…_

_Clark…_

Clark… 

"She's not dead!"

Oliver and Chloe were shocked into silence at Clark's outburst.

Breathing heavily, Clark repeated himself with even more conviction. "She's not dead."

Kirstin calmly walked back to Mrs. Luther's room and let herself in after knocking briefly. She settled into a chair in the shadows with a book that sported a small reading light, giving all the appearance of keeping an eye on the woman in bed for the camera. She waited for Mrs. Luther to speak.

"Did you do it?" Lana whispered.

"Yes, ma'am." Kirstin whispered in kind.

"Did you have any problems?"

Kirstin swallowed nervously. "Yes, ma'am." Kirstin waited to be scolded, but other than a short moment of silence, Lana spoke kindly.

"What kind of problems?"

"I wasn't able to send all of it. I was almost done, when I heard your husband's voice outside of my room. He didn't pass by straightaway, so I panicked and quickly sent what I had. It was a good thing; because Mr. Luther did come in just as I was finished and asked if I had seen to you getting to bed properly. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin it for you."

"You did the right thing, Kirstin. If my husband had caught you it would've been much worse for you than me."

Kirstin sniffed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Which part of the note weren't you able to send?"

"The part that told where you were, and described the house." Kirstin sniffed again. "I really am sorry. It's my fault they won't be able to find you."

"But you're sure the part about my needing help went through?" Lana asked for clarification.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm quite sure."

Lana smiled in spite of herself. "Then it's enough. They won't stop till they find me."

"Clark. You heard what Chloe said. We both went to the memorial service for her." Oliver sat his friend down and tried to reason with him.

"Was her body there?" Clark asked.

"Clark…" Chloe began, but Clark wouldn't stop.

"_Was her body there_?" 

Finally Chloe shook her head. "No. They said she was cremated."

"Then she's not dead. She's alive. Lex just has her hidden somewhere."

"But, Clark…"

"No, Oliver. _ Lana's alive_!" Clark turned back to Chloe. "What does the e-mail say?"

Looking as if Clark had taken leave of his senses, Chloe read what Lana had written:

_Chloe _

I know Lex made everyone think I was dead, but I'm not. He's hiding me and has guards keep constant watch to make sure I don't try to leave him again.

_I've miscarried the baby about six weeks ago, and found out that it was never my child. I was carrying one of Lex's experiments—I don't know what it was and I don't care. All I know is that he's planning to try again very soon, and I need to get out of here NOW! _

_I'll explain why I didn't contact you sooner when I get home. Just please! Send someone to save me._

_Lana_

"That's it?" Clark was beside himself. "Where is she?" 

"I don't know. That's all there is!" Chloe exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know where to go?" Clark stalked over to the window and leaned against the sill. "It doesn't make sense! Why would she send a an e-mail asking for help and not tell me where to find her?"

Chloe and Oliver looked at each other with slight amusement at the fact that Clark was talking as if Lana had written the note to him, but mutually decided not to mention that.

"Maybe she didn't. Maybe it's a trap set by Lex." Chloe offered.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If she was leaving him for you, that would give him a very good motive to try to finish you off."

"That doesn't make sense either." Clark didn't turn to face his friends. "I still don't know where to go."

"Let me talk to Jimmy." Chloe suggested even as she started to dial. "He can help me track the IP address, and we can track it all the way to whatever computer this was written from. If nothing else, we should have an idea if it's from Lex or not."

Clark shook his head in frustration. "We don't have that kind of time. There are so many people working for Lex, somebody should know where he is or where he's been…Darius!" Clark spun away from the window and locked eyes with Chloe.

"Who's Darius?" Oliver asked.

"Darius Parker. He's the head of security at the mansion." Chloe quickly dialed information as she followed Clark's train of thought. "I need to be connected with Darius Parker of Smallville, Kansas please."

After a few tense moments Chloe whispered, "They're putting me through."

"Tell him to meet us at my house." Clark instructed.

"Us?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. You're going with me and you're bringing my mom straight back here." He turned to Oliver as the call when through and Chloe spoke with the security guard. "I want Mom to stay with you until I get back. I'm not taking any chances with Lionel."

"Not a problem." Oliver agreed. "But are you sure this Darius will be able to help?"

"If he can't, no one can. What did he say?" Clark asked as soon as Chloe was off the phone.

"He said he'll meet us there in an hour. He'll tell us where Lana is."

"Then lets go!" Clark said as he ran to the elevator, Chloe close on his heels.

"Be careful, Clark!" Oliver called to his friend's' retreating backs. "This _is_ Lex we're dealing with…oh who am I kidding? He's not listening."

_So you finally decided to come back, eh Clark?_ Lex was surfing the Internet for his nightly news, and was immediately bombarded with the story of the reappearance of The Man in Blue. It looked like Lois Lane had been the first to break the story, but the other outlets weren't long in picking it up. He was being touted as a savior. People around the world were cheering. He was their hero.

Just like he was Lana's hero.

Lex wondered how much she knew about Clark. Probably everything. She had had so many problems with Clark that Lex knew she wouldn't settle for anything less than total honesty. She must know that he was the man behind the blue that everyone loved.

I wonder if she knows he's back? If I found out so easily, she probably has too. If she knows, then I'm sure she's already tried to contact him. If she contacted him, he'll be here any time.

Lex reached into his desk, touched the latch that opened up a secret compartment, pulled out the small brown box, and opened it to show the green meteor rock inside. He removed it from the box and held it up between his thumb and forefinger in wonder. Something this small, this insignificant could bring down the mighty Clark Kent.

And it will be my pleasure to do it.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

_I'm coming, Lana! _

_Clark…Clark…Clark…_

_Hold on, Lana! I'm coming!_

_Clark…hurry…please…_

Clark leaned across the center arm rest of Chloe's car to see how fast she was driving, and stifled a groan. "Can't you drive any faster?"

"Not without getting a ticket. I'm pushing it as it is at fifteen over." Chloe said somewhat testily.

"Sorry." Clark tried to calm down. "It's just that I can't shake the feeling that we're running out of time. And we still don't have any idea where she is!"

"I know. Lex could have her anywhere." Chloe lamented as well.

Clark looked at Chloe's profile seriously, then asked the question that he hadn't been able to shake. "Did she really marry him because Lionel threatened to kill me?"

Chloe nodded without taking her eyes from the road. "Once he figured out that Lana knew your secret, he bargained on the fact that she didn't know you have a weakness, which she didn't of course. She'd only seen a few of your powers. Anyway, Lana wouldn't risk it."

"What do you mean she'd seen a few of my powers?" Clark asked with a frown.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't know that part." Chloe's face showed she thought she had let something slip.

"What part?" Clark wasn't about to let this go.

"OK. Lets just drop it, concentrate on getting Lana home, and you two can talk about it. You know, have your heated little discussion or whatever it is you do when you talk about your secret...without me…in the middle." Chloe smiled with extreme innocence, and Clark narrowed his eyes.

"Chloe…" he said warningly, but she steadfastly refused to say anything more on the subject.

"Your mom is going to be so happy to see you. She's been worried sick."

"I know." Clark said. "She sent a message to Jor-El."

Chloe was shocked. "I didn't know she had contact with your biological father!"

"Yeah. Well, she told him it wasn't safe for me to come back." Clark answered, then Chloe laughed.

"So being the hero that you are, you rushed back. Right into the heart of whatever it is. Smooth."

"Well, that's the problem. She didn't say what the danger was. So Jor-El sent me back to deal with it—whatever _it_ is…" Clark trailed off, then looked at Chloe as if a light had just gone off in his head.

"What? What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"If Lionel got Lana to marry Lex by threatening to kill me, how much do you want to bet that's how he got my _mom_ to agree to marry _him_?"

"And instead of putting you in harm's way, she went along with it—just like Lana." Chloe concluded. "That makes a lot more sense than this wedding that they're planning."

"OK. For now, Mom is fine as long as I'm gone. So I'll go find Lana, then we'll get Mom out of this mess."

Chloe watched Clark and waited; it was obvious that he was thinking quickly.

"Call Darius. Tell him to meet us in the alley behind the Talon."

"What? Why?"

"I can't chance it that Lionel shows up to tell Mom the good news while I'm there. I'm sure he'll be talking to her the minute he sees the paper. If Darius is there with us, Lionel would get suspicious and who knows what would happen after that. And I don't want Darius to know I'm with you when we get there. The fewer people that know I'm back the better."

"Clark, are you sure you aren't being a little paranoid?"

"Chloe! Just do it!"

"OK. OK." Chloe carefully pulled to the side of the road and dialed the correct number. "With all this cloak and dagger stuff, I hope we can actually pull this off."

_------------------------------_

_Knock. Knock._

"Lionel! What are you doing here so late?" asked a surprised Martha Kent as she opened the door to reveal Lionel Luthor. He walked in without being invited.

"I had to see you, so when I didn't find you at the office I can straight here. Where is he?"

Martha frowned. "Where's who?"

"What? Hasn't he been here yet?" Lionel looked around Martha and took a quick survey of the room.

"No. I'm the only one here, and what are you talking about?" Martha asked again.

"It's all over the Internet as well as the TV news. I can't believe he wouldn't come here." Lionel was more agitated that Martha had ever seen him, pacing around the room from doorway to the table and back again. And he wasn't making sense.

"Lionel! What are you talking about?"

Lionel finally stopped and turned to face her. "Clark! He's back!"

"What?" Martha exclaimed.

Lionel grabbed her by the arms. "Yes, darling. Your son is back. He was spotted in Metropolis. The only question now is…why didn't he come here?"

"Clark's home?" Martha's heart was breaking, manifested in the tears that ran down her face.

"You're obviously upset. This is so unlike Clark. Well, don't worry. I have every police officer and every one of my men in Metropolis looking for him. We'll find him."

Martha nodded, the tears still running, but not for the reason Lionel assumed.

_I told you to stay away! I should've known you wouldn't. Run Clark! Run away, and never come back!_

------------------------------

"Miss Sullivan."

"Mr. Parker." Chloe stepped from her car in the alley of the Talon, careful to leave it in the shadows where Clark couldn't be seen. "I'm sorry to change the plans on you at the last minute."

Darius nodded. "Martha is very close to Mr. Luthor. If he knew I was talking to you, I'd get fired at least. Probably much worse."

"I know this is hard. I thank you for any information you have about Lana."

"I'm happy to help." Darius's voice was choked up, and he took a minute before he continued. "I can never forgive myself for giving her up to Mr. Luthor. But at the time…"

"I'm sure Lex gave you an impossible ultimatum. Lana would be the first to understand. She would never have wanted to cause trouble for you."

"I appreciate that. But I can't live like this anymore. I'm leaving the Luthors as soon as I'm finished here. Once everything is said and done, it's all over for me anyway."

Chloe's look turned sympathetic. "Mr. Parker, I'm so sorry to do this…"

"Miss Sullivan." Darius held up his hand to stop her. "I want to help you. What can I do?"

"Do you know where Lana is?" Chloe asked.

"Not the precise location. I know she is in Finland."

"Finland?"

The frown on Clark's face matched the one in Chloe's voice as he concentrated on listening to the conversation. What was Lana doing in Finland?

_"Yes. I'm not sure why, but Mrs. Luthor had become very interested in the Arctic, and spent hours researching it on the Internet. At some point, she learned that the northern part of Finland was right in the Arctic Circle, that Sodankyla was one of the furthest towns into the north and determined to go there."_

_She was going to look for the Fortress!_ Chloe thought, but didn't say anything as Darius continued.

_"Mr. Luthor had already found out that I was feeding his wife information on the search for Clark Kent, and he threatened me if I didn't do what he said. So, I told him everything she was doing, they had that horrible fight, and the next thing I knew, we were being contacted from Smallville Medical Center and ordered to pack her things and send them to the airport to be loaded onto the Luthor jet. Mr. Luthor has been out of town for a few days every other week since."_

_"How do you know he's going to Finland, though?"_ Chloe asked.

_"Right after the memorial service, Mr. Luthor's father came and asked him what he had been doing…in Finland. He mentioned a town—I think it started with an "R"—but I can't remember it."_

_Arctic Circle…Finland…Sodankyla…town that stars with and "R"…Rovaniemi! I guess my training is going to be worth something after all!_ Clark thought.

"I'm sure this a long shot, but do you by chance know where Lex is staying?" Chloe asked.

Darius shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know where they're staying."

"Oh that's right. You said that. Well, thank you for meeting me. And I hope everything goes well with you."

Darius smiled sadly. "I'm happy to tell you anything I could. Take care of yourself…Miss Sullivan."

Chloe rushed back to her car. "Clark…"

He was already gone.

_I forgot he has super hearing…Beep._ An incoming test message on her phone interrupted Chloe's thoughts, and she frowned when she didn't recognize the number. Reading it quickly, Chloe wished that for once in his life Clark wouldn't have been so speedy. _It's too late now. I hope he knows what he's doing._

------------------------------

Most of the night had passed and Kirstin was still fretting. She was still feeling very bad about the way Mrs. Luthor's plan had worked out, even though Mrs. Luthor said that it was OK. There had to be a way to make it right…

"Mrs. Luthor? Are you awake?" she whispered, hearing a rustle from the bed.

"Yes, Kirstin."

"I have my cell phone with me. Is there a phone number I can call or text a message to? Maybe I can text the rest of your message."

"That's a good idea! But I don't know the international codes." Lana whispered.

"I can look them up on my phone. If you just tell me the number, I'll text right away. Maybe…maybe there's still time."

Lana tired to stay calm. Lex could be watching through the surveillance video at that very moment. "OK. Here's the number…"

------------------------------

_WHOOSH!_ Clark rushed into Rovaniemi, and came to a stop in the middle of the downtown. He looked around and wondered where to start. In a town of 60,00, there were plenty of places for Lana to be.

He walked up and down the streets getting the lay of the busy city. It was light and the streets were starting to fill with people as they started their morning routine. Gradually, the lawns started to get bigger, and the distance between them wider, and the houses themselves became grander. This was obviously the wealthy part of town.

Exactly the kind of place Lex Luthor would reside.

Now to find Lana. Clark didn't want to look conspicuous, but he had to stop and focus. One by one the sounds faded away, as he listened for anything that would lead him to Lana.

_"No, Jackson. I'm not leaving right now. I just want you to be sure the jet is ready at a moment's notice."_

_Lex!_ Clark felt hatred bubble in his soul. In a split second, he was on the grounds of a huge brick home. Set back in a small wood it was not as opulent as the mansion in Smallville, but more than adequate.

For a moment, Clark thought about going after Lex and just putting them all out of their misery. But that went against everything he was raised by, and the most important person was Lana anyway. _Just get her out of there and we can deal with Lex later._ Taking a wide berth around the house, just among the trees, he x-rayed the dwelling, room by room until he found her. She appeared to be brushing her hair, and it looked like another person was making the bed.

There was just one problem. Lana hadn't been exaggerating when she said that she was being heavily watched. There was security all over the place, specifically in front of her window. How was he supposed to get in?

_"Hey."_

_"Hey. Long night?"_

_"What do you think?"_

Clark followed the voices around to the back door and watched as one of the guards took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag. Another guard took his spot. _Changing of the guard. Lets hope that other guy is going back into the house._

_"What are we here for? It's obvious she's not gonna run. Otherwise she would've tired it by now. She just seems like that type."_ The guard blew smoke out of his nose as he talked.

_"It's pretty ridiculous if you ask me, but if he's payin—I'm stayin!"_ the partner said. _"So, go on. Get out of here. Get some sleep."_

The minute the off duty guard opened the back door, Clark was through it and heading in the direction he thought Lana's room was in.

"Hey did you feel that?" the guard asked his partner.

"Yeah. What the h--- was it?"

"I don't know. Who cares? I'm going to bed."

------------------------------

"Are you sure the text went through?" Lana still talked in a whisper even though she and Kirstin were up and moving around already. She never could be sure if someone was listening outside the door.

"Yes, ma'am…" The soft ding of the cell phone in her pocket was heard by both women just then. She quickly pulled it out and looked at the incoming message. "It's from her! Your friend!"

Lana almost jumped from her place in front of her vanity but didn't. Lex could be watching. "What does it say?"

Kirstin opened the text and read aloud:

_"Don't worry. Clark is already on his way. C."_

Tears instantly filled Lana's eyes. She didn't know how the message had managed to get to Clark—after all he was supposed to be missing—but she didn't care. Clark was on his way!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Clark sped through the house to the door he felt opened to Lana's room. The lack of guards in front of the door threw him for a moment. Maybe this wasn't the right room. Pausing for just a second and trying to hide in the shadows around the corner, he focused on the sounds within.

"_Don't worry. Clark is already on his way." _

Lana wasn't alone. That would explain the lack of guards around. And since the unidentified female was talking about him, Lana must've trusted her with her plan. It was safe to go in. Not wasting another second, Clark knocked on the door and rushed in.

"Lana!"

"Clark! You're here!"

Lana ran into his arms and he wanted to savor the moment, but Clark knew that time was of the essence.

"We have to get out of here now. Before Lex knows I'm here."

"Too late."

The three occupants of the bedroom followed the sound of the voice to find Lex standing in the doorway. Hands in his pockets, his suit jacket draped perfectly, Lex looked as composed as ever.

"Clark. When I saw that the Man in Blue had been spotted in Metropolis, I knew it would only be a matter of time before we met again. I'd say 'welcome back', but I wouldn't really mean it and you already know that, so—let's not waste time. You're not taking my wife anywhere."

"She called for my help, Lex. Obviously she doesn't want to be with you. Can't say that I blame her seeing as claim to love her, but use her as a human incubator instead."

Lex's look became bemused. "I don't know what you're talking about Clark. I'm as devastated by losing our child as Lana is."

"That's a lie! That baby wasn't ours! I heard you!" Lana snapped.

"Darling." Lex came and touched Lana's arm, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me! You are never going to touch me again!"

Clark took Lana's hand and turned toward the door. "You heard her Lex. I'm taking her as far away from you as possible."

"I'd rethink that if I were you. You wouldn't want to get hurt." Lex said pointedly.

Clark turned back to his sworn enemy, his look cold. "I'm not afraid of you, Lex."

"You should be. Now leave my wife behind where she belongs, and everything will be fine."

"I can't do that. I'm sorry Lex." Clark grabbed Lana's hand again and was almost to the doorway when he felt it.

_Uhhh…ungghh…_Clark dropped to his knees, pain coursing through his body.

"Clark!" Lana screamed as she knelt by his side.

"Who knew? All this time all I needed was this little green rock." Lex was mocking as he walked over to the couple and pushed Lana roughly away. He put the chunk of rock closer to Clark's face, enjoying watching him writhe in pain and the color drain from his face.

"Lex! You're hurting him!" Lana tried to get the stone, but from out of nowhere, Lex produced a pistol and turned it on her. Kirstin took in a shocked gasp.

"Now. It's up to you, Clark. You can let her die trying to save you, or you can do exactly what I tell you to do."

Breathing heavily, Clark looked steadily at the woman he loved. "Lana…I'll be fine. Get…back."

"But Clark…!"

"Stay…._unggghhhh_…back!" Clark slumped to the side against the doorframe.

Lex smiled sardonically as Lana stepped back, tears streaming down her face. "Good choice Clark. You have been a thorn in my side for way too long, and I couldn't figure out how to get you out of my life. Now I know." In a flash, the butt of the pistol connected with Clark's jaw, snapping his head to the side and sending blood spewing out of his mouth.

"Clark!"

For Clark, everything happened in slow motion after that. He saw Lana lunge for him but suddenly guards flooded the room at Lex's word, holding both Lana and Kirstin back. More guards came, and he was jerked up to his knees, his arms wrenched behind his back and roughly cuffed, then just a roughly he was pulled to his feet. Lex stood in front of him mockingly, pulled a kyrptonite pendent on a leather band out of his pocket, and fastened it around his neck. In a fog, Clark heard Lex order the guards to take him to the car. The last thing he heard before he was carried around the corner was Lana's screams for him as Lex ordered that she and Kirstin be locked in the room.

_I'm sorry Lana. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Lex._ Clark was sure he was going to die. _I love you._

------------------------------

"Take him to the car."

"No! No! Clark!" 

Lana's screams were hysterical as she fought against the guards holding her back, then turned to inconsolable sobs as she realized Clark was gone. Any other time, Lana's cries would've moved Lex to compassion—or at least what he could muster up of the emotion. Contrary to what everyone thought, he really did love her, and would've laid the world at her feet if she would let him. But she wouldn't let him, and that fact only served to irritate him more than he already was. He faced her, his face unreadable.

"I'm leaving for a few days. Just to make sure Clark is properly cared for."

The way he said that, Lana knew that whatever he planned would be very unpleasant for Clark at the least or would mean his life at most. The tears came harder as the devastating realization hit. The one man she loved in this world just might have given his life for her. She was truly alone now.

"I don't know why you fight so hard for him, but its not going to be an issue anymore. We'll deal with this when I get back." Lex sauntered out of the door, calling one more instruction over his shoulder.

"Lock them both in. I want guards outside the windows and this door until I get back."

Lana watched in slow motion as her life crashed around her. She felt herself being dropped to the floor as the guards followed Lex. She got up and tried to run, but the door was shut with amazing speed, and the click of the lock from outside sealed her fate.

"_Nooooooo!"_ She crashed against the door, and tried the lock only because she couldn't believe that this was really happening. The door didn't budge.

Lana slid to the floor sobbing, only one name escaping her lips.

_"Clark…"_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

"Let me out! Let us out of here! Please! They're going to kill him!"

Lana knew it was futile. All her screams and pounding on the door wasn't making even a little difference. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Lex's security staff at this house had been following his orders to the letter, she would have been sure that no one was in the hallway to hear her.

"Please! Somebody…help…hel…." With one last smack to the door, Lana gave up and slid to the floor again with her fingers wound into her hair and her knees pulled to her chest. It was over. It was really over. Even if by some miracle one of the servants took pity on her and unlocked the door, she'd never get to Lex in time to save Clark. She didn't even have any idea where Lex was taking him. Tears ran unheeded down her face though she didn't make a sound.

It was the most heartbreaking sight Kirstin had ever seen and it moved her to a decision. Disregarding all rules of propriety between servant and employer, she knelt down beside Lana and put her arms around her. "Don't cry, ma'am. It will be OK."

"How?" Lana asked softly. "Even if we get out of here, Lex will have killed him. Nothing will ever be OK again without Clark."

Kirstin's resolve strengthened. "We will get out of here in time to save him. I promise."

Lana looked at her in defeat. "It's really sweet of you to try to make me feel better, but you can't make a promise like that. It's impossible. My husband has finally won."

"No! You listen to me." For the first time, Kirstin's voice was one of someone in charge. "We _will_ get out of here. And you _will_ see your Clark again. You have my word."

"How?" Lana wanted desperately to believe her, but just wasn't sure if she could.

Kirstin looked into Lana's face confidently. "You just leave it all to me."

------------------------------

"So, Clark. Are you comfortable?" Lex was still mocking as he stood over his captive in the back of his jet.

Clark looked at him with all the loathing he could muster considering how much pain he was in but didn't answer.

"Probably not." Lex pretended to be deep in thought. "You know, I could probably do something to alleviate your discomfort—after all I usually strive to be a gracious host. But considering you tried to kidnap my wife, you'll just have to forgive me for not being in such a gracious mood."

"It's not kidnapping…when…she asked for my help to get away from you." Clark managed to get out.

Lex shook his head as if he was talking to a petulant child. "Don't you and Lana know that a Luthor always gets what a Luthor wants? I want Lana. I want you out of our lives. And I'm going to get exactly that."

"You can get rid of me…but you'll never have what you want." Clark forced himself to breathe through the next wave of pain before he continued. "You'll never have Lana's heart even if you have her body."

Lex's smile was full of innuendo. "I'm a happy man either way." Then he laughed in Clark's face. "Yeah. Well, I'll leave you to think about all that. I'm sure the thought of never sharing Lana's bed again will torture you enough for this flight. On second thought," Lex said with false thoughtfulness. "Maybe you should try to get some sleep. Once we get stateside—you're gonna need it."

Clark watched his captor turn on his heel and walk to the front of the plane before he fell back flat against the floor. Sleep was crowding in fast, but he fought it off. He couldn't let himself go to sleep. He had to stay awake for Lana. If he could just make it back to the states alive there would still be a chance to get her back. Oliver and the rest of the Justice League would come for him he knew. Then he'd make Lex pay for hurting Lana and never let her go again.

------------------------------

"Since we're stuck in here I'm going to reorganize your closet, ma'am."

"Are you serious? I don't care about my closet right now, Kirstin."

"I know. But I need something to do or I'll go mad."

Lana looked at her maid as if she had taken leave of her senses. And why was she talking so loudly? Lana started to tell Kirstin again not to bother, but something in the younger woman's face stopped her.

"Is there some particular place you'd like me to start?" Kirstin asked out loud. But her eyes said, "_play along!"_

"No, Kirstin. That's OK. You start wherever you think is best." Lana answered loudly enough to be heard by the guards around her room.

"Yes, ma'am." Kirstin bowed her head slightly to Lana then went into the closet.

It took all of Lana's resolve not to follow her to see what she was up to. But Kirstin had said to leave everything to her, so Lana tried to trust that she had everything under control.

_------------------------------_

_Wash away the thoughts inside_

_That keep my mind away from you._

_No more love and no more pride_

_And thoughts are all I have to do…_

The words and melody of the song floated through Clark's mind and instead of pushing them away as had become the norm, he embraced them. Willed them to continue. Anything to keep his mind on her and off of the pain and overwhelming weakness brought on by the kryptonite around his neck.

_Ohhhh…remember when it rained._

_Felt the ground and looked up high_

_And called your name._

_Ohhhh…remember when it rained._

_In the darkness I remain…_

"_Clark, Lana's a beautiful girl. There are a lot of guys out there that would jump at the chance to be you. And you know Lana. Don't think all the history you share is going to get you off the hook."_

"_What are you talking about? Lana and I are OK."_

_Chloe turned back to her desk ignoring Clark's question._

"_Chloe? What's going on?" he asked with more force._

_He obviously wasn't going to let this go, so sighing Chloe faced him again. "I'm saying, if you want to keep Lana, you need to stop pushing her away. Now."_

_Clark's eyes narrowed as he looked at Chloe. "You make it sound like Lana's seeing someone else behind my back. She'd never to that."_

"_No, she wouldn't." Chloe agreed. "But you're not emotionally available to her, Clark. What is she supposed to do? Sit around and wait for you to be ready to confide in her?"_

"_You know why that is. You know why I've been so careful with her. I've already had to ask to bring her back to life once because of my secret. I can't risk it again."_

"_You're going to lose her either way if you keep this up." Chloe pointed out logically. "For what it's worth, I think you should tell her the truth. The sooner the better. Then you can get on with your lives."_

_Clark again looked at his friend suspiciously. "Chloe, what's really going on here? What do you know?"_

_For a moment, Chloe looked like she might tell all but then she shook her head. "Look. All I'm saying is that if there's a guy out there waiting in the wings for her to notice him, you better believe he's making his move now. And not to be harsh, but you're handing her to him on a silver platter."_

"_Tell her the truth…you're handing her to him on a silver platter…don't keep pushing her away…"_

_Chloe's words beat a steady rhythm in his head for the rest of the afternoon. Was she right? Would Lana really leave him if he wouldn't tell her his secret?_

"_You're pushing her away…waiting for her in the wings…is she just supposed to sit around and wait for you…you're losing her either way…you're losing her either way…"_

_No! I can't lose her! I'll tell her the truth! It scared him a little to make that decision, but he couldn't watch Lana in the arms of someone else. He had to take the chance and if he lost her at least he knew he'd tried. _

_On the drive back to Smallville, he planned. He would ask her to go riding around Miller's Pond and he'd tell her the truth. No sooner had he decided on a riding outing did the rain that had been holding off all afternoon start to fall. He smiled, undeterred. Lana would love a ride in the rain. _

_He made a stop upon arriving in Smallville to get a bouquet of flowers, then drove to the Talon. Walking up to the door a sense of anticipation filled his heart, overtaking the fear. It was silly to think Lana wouldn't accept him. Maybe this could work out after all…looking through the glass of the door of the coffee shop, Clark felt his heart stop then threaten to beat out of his chest. Lana was sitting at one of the tables smiling beautifully at her companion. A smile Clark hadn't seen for a long time. And her male companion seemed to be enjoying himself as well. But it wasn't that fact that made Clark sick to his stomach. It was who Lana was with that sucker punched him in the gut._

_It was Lex._

" '_Cuse me Mister. My mommy's in there."_

_A childish voice took Clark's eyes off Lana and Lex and he looked down into the big brown eyes of a little girl with long brown hair and a sweet snaggle tooth smile. Reminded him of Lana at that age. Clark suddenly realized he was still blocking the door, and moved to let the little girl past._

"_Those are pretty flowers." She said sweetly._

_Yeah. He didn't really have a need for them now. Clark smiled at the little girl. "Would you like them? You can give them to your mom."_

_The little girl's eyes lit up and she smiled wider. "Wow! Thanks!" She took them carefully and then hurried inside out of the rain, which was coming harder now. But Clark didn't notice. All he could see was the little girl Lana had been, the woman she had become with him, and the woman she was with Lex right then…and he made a split decision as he walked back to his truck._

_He'd let her go. Even if it killed him. She was obviously better off without him…_

_I'm sorry Lana. I'm so sorry._ The pain of his body was no match for the pain in his heart. _I'm sorry I left you with him. But I won't make the same mistake again. I __**will**__ survive. And I __**will**__ find away to get you away from him._

------------------------------

"I'm finished with the first part of the closet, ma'am. Would you like to see if it suits you?"

Kirstin suddenly reappeared in the bedroom, seeming the perfect picture of composure and servitude but her eyes again telling a different story.

"Yes. That would be fine." Lana made herself stand and follow the young maid as if she was resigned to her fate. Once in the closet, she turned off all pretenses. "Where have you been? I was starting to go out of my mind when I realized you weren't really in here."

Kirstin remained calm. "I was turning off the security surveillance to this room."

"What? How did you even know where the system was?" Lana asked in surprise and Kirstin gave her a knowing look.

"The servants know everything." she said.

"I guess so." Lana remarked. "Does that include secret passage ways as well? How did you get out of here without anyone seeing you?"

"_Hey!"_ Pounding on the window of Lana's bedroom could suddenly be heard. _"Where did they go?"_

Lana looked to Kirstin, fear in her eyes, but Kirstin's composure remained confident. "Trust me." she whispered.

The click of the lock turning in the door was heard. _"I'll check, but they can't get out of here without either of us seeing them. Don't worry."_

Lana moved as if to make a run through the opening door, but Kirstin grabbed her arm.

"No. This way!"

And in amazement, Lana watched as they disappeared leaving the guards to scramble in panic to find them.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Lana's amazement knew no bounds as one minute she was in her closet hoping that they had enough time to escape, and the next minute she was standing with Kirstin in the wood, well hidden among the trees. She looked at the girl with wide eyes, her mouth slightly agape. "Did we _actually_ just walk through those walls?"

Before Kirstin could answer, chaos ensued around the house. It obviously didn't take long to convey that Mrs. Luthor and her maid had simply disappeared from her room. And by the panic that was evident among the team, it was also obvious that they knew their jobs were on the line and weren't going to stop till the missing women were found. An order to search the grounds including the woods surrounding was heard, and Kirstin grabbed Lana's hand. "There's no time! I'll explain it all later." And they ran away.

Lana couldn't believe how much ground they were covering. Kirstin was running so fast that at times Lana didn't think she could keep up. But somehow, the young maid knew when her boss was flagging, and would seem to carry her. Lana felt at those times that she was literally gliding along. In less time than it would ever have been possible otherwise, they found themselves in front of a small flat in a poorer part of town.

"Where are we?" Lana asked as Kirstin slowed to a jog instead of a full out sprint.

"This is my place. I kept it to make sure that my job with you would work out before I let it go."

"We can't hide here! This will be the first place they look!" Lana pointed out breathlessly.

""We're not." Kirstin stopped at small pickup truck parked on the street and opened the door. "Get in!" Lana obeyed quickly, and hopping into the truck behind her, Kirstin had them driving out of town in record time.

Reaching into her pocket, Kirstin handed her cell phone to Lana. "Call your friend." she instructed.

Still amazed at everything that was taking place, Lana just stared at her dumbfounded. Mistaking her look for one of misunderstanding, Kirstin explained.

"You have powerful friends if Clark was able to get to you so quickly, no? Call them. Tell them to send for you in Helsinki. And you can warn them that Mr. Luthor has him."

Realizing for the first time that she was actually free had to take full advantage of the situation, Lana flipped open the phone and dialed as fast as her fingers could go.

------------------------------

Martha was pacing between the window and the entrance to Oliver's loft, equally alternating between absolute surety that Clark would make it home unharmed as usual, and absolute despair that father and son Luthor were conspiring together and Clark would never make it back.

Once Chloe had filled her in on their theory of Lionel's plan, Martha hadn't had a moment's peace. Clark had been right all along. Jonathan had been right all along. You couldn't trust the Luthors. How could she have been so blind?

The worst part was she didn't see a way out of this mess. Oliver had promised that the Justice League was working on a plan to bring Lionel down, but how could she be sure he wouldn't retaliate? Not only by exposing Clark's secret, but also by telling the world that his adoption wasn't legal? It would ruin her as a senator. It would ruin them as a family. And Clark would spend the rest of his life on the run, trying not to become someone's experiment, their cash cow. Oliver had assured her that with Chloe at the Daily Planet, they had an in to carry it off totally anonymously, and hopefully they would have enough to make anything he could do to the Kents minimal. But the whole business still made Martha very uncomfortable.

Watching his guest, Oliver felt deep compassion for her. The situation she found herself in was very overwhelming. And to be dealing with the idea that her son could be in so much danger? He really felt for her plight.

Suddenly, Martha stopped in front of him at his desk. "It's been too long. Something's wrong."

"I'm sure Clark is fine. He'll be walking in here any minute." Oliver tried to reassure her, but Martha would not be comforted.

"No. A mother knows, Oliver. Something's wrong! I can feel it!"

_Ring. Ring._

"Excuse me." Oliver picked up the phone that was ringing loudly and persistently. "Hello?"

_"Oliver, its Chloe. Don't talk; just listen. I just talked to Lana. She says that Lex has Clark, he left the house hours ago, and she has no idea where they're headed. She also said that she has just escaped from the house, and her maid is taking her to Helsinki…"_

"Call her back and tell her to go straight to the airport." Oliver interrupted. "A jet will be waiting."

_"I sent her there already. I figured you'd say that."_ Chloe answered. _"Ollie? If Lex could overpower Clark—and we know he did, because Clark would never leave without Lana—Lionel filled him in on Clark's weakness. I'd be willing to bet that Lex is headed straight for Edmund Drake."_

"I agree. Don't worry. We'll take care of it. Everything will work out fine."

As Oliver finished his call, Martha didn't even wait for him to speak. "I was right wasn't I? Something's wrong!"

Oliver took her hand and led her to a nearby chair. "Mrs. Kent, Lex _does_ have Clark, and Chloe and I think he's bringing him back to his dad and Edmund Drake."

Martha's eyes immediately filled with tears, but Oliver was still talking.

"Don't worry. I'll get my guys together, and we'll get Clark and have that place destroyed before they can do anything to him." Oliver went to his desk, intent on putting his plan in motion, but a word from Martha stopped him.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"No. Don't go get Clark right away." Martha was still shaken, but Oliver could see the wheels turning in her mind. "You need something solid to really expose Lionel and Lex, right?"

Oliver nodded and waited for her to go on.

"If you rescue Clark before they can take him into the facility, it will only delay the inevitable. Both of them will come back as strong as ever. They will be after Clark again, and I'll be forced to marry Lionel just to keep up the pretense." Martha nodded her head now, the plan fully taking form in her mind before she turned back to Oliver. "Let them bring Clark in against his will. Let them think they have him as a patient—even if it's just for an hour. Then go get him."

I didn't take long for Oliver to see the merits of the plan, but he had to be sure. "Mrs. Kent. You do realize that Clark will continue to be exposed to meteor rock, and I understand he's _extremely_ allergic. You understand better than all of us what he'd be going through and the risk associated with this. Are you sure you can sit by while that happens? And what about Clark? Are you sure he's going to understand?"

Martha bit her lip. "It won't be for very long. Just enough time to catch it all on tape. As for Clark, he'll understand. I think he'd be happy to do whatever he could to expose the Luthor men for exactly who they are. And if he doesn't…I'll get on my knees and beg him to forgive me, I guess. But, I can't live another day worried about what Lionel and Lex can hold over our heads, or what they can do to my son. They have to go down for good this time. Or at least be put away for the majority of the rest of their lives."

Oliver's face was one of pleased acceptance. "OK. You're the boss. We'll let things unfold long enough to get it on tape. Then we'll get Clark and take the Luthors down on the way out."

------------------------------

"OK. Oliver said that we should go straight to the airport. He'll have a jet waiting."

"That's marvelous, Mrs. Luthor! You'll get home to see your Clark by tomorrow, maybe sooner!" Kirstin smiled.

Lana laughed lightly. "Yeah. And Oliver has an idea where Lex is taking him and will make sure he's fine. He promised."

"I'm so happy for you. I can tell you really love him." Kirstin said without judgment.

Lana looked out the window of the pickup shyly, but she couldn't hide the smile tugging at her lips. "With all my heart."

For a few minutes, a comfortable silence between the two women filled the cab. Then Lana looked at Kirstin. "Come with me."

"What?" Kirstin looked back at Lana in surprise.

"Come with me." Lana repeated. "If it weren't for you, none of this would be happening. I wouldn't be free, Clark would probably die. And lets face it—Lex is _never_ going let you get away with helping us. Come home with me and Clark will find a way protect us both."

Kirstin looked undecided. "I don't know, Mrs. Luthor. Maybe Clark wouldn't want someone like me…"

"Clark would be the first to understand you, Kirstin. He would never turn his back on you for having a special ability. Especially when you used it to save us both. So please. Come home with me?" Lana turned on her best pitiful face and Kirstin smiled.

"OK, Mrs. Luthor."

Lana smiled fully now. "Good! Now the first order of business: no more of this _'Mrs. Luthor'_ stuff. All my friends call me Lana…"

------------------------------

"Well done, Son." Lionel patted Lex on the back as Clark was carried into the building. Edmund Drake stood by, practically clapping his hands in glee.

This small praise from his father made Lex ridiculously happy, but he didn't let it show. "Thanks, Dad."

"You really have no idea how much you've advanced our plans." Lionel continued. "When Edmund is done here, we'll have everything we need to have the government eating out of our hands."

_And Clark will probably be dead,_ Lex thought. _So it's a win either way._


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_"Archer to Watchtower. Come in Watchtower."_

"Watchtower to Archer. Are you set?"

_"Set and awaiting your signal, Watchtower."_

"Good. Watchtower to Cyborg."

_"Cyborg to Watchtower."_

"Are you ready?"

_"Adding audio feed…now…we should be up and running!"_

"Perfect! Watchtower to Impulse."

_"Impulse to Watchtower. Let's get this show on the road, Baby!"_

"And Aquaman?"

_"I'm standing right next to him and I agree. Let's get this show on the road!"_

"Good. Standby for my signal."

Martha looked at Chloe appreciatively. "You seem pretty comfortable with all of this. Why do I have the feeling you've done this before?"

Chloe wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

_"Archer to Watchtower. Boy Scout has arrived." _Oliver's voice sounded across the receiver and both women exchanged a quick look before Chloe answered.

"OK. This is it everybody. And keep in mind that his life is at stake!"

------------------------------

Clark fought to stay conscious through the entire flight, through the transfer to a waiting car, and through the final transfer into a room filled with bright lights. And (he assumed by how much worse he immediately felt) more Kryptonite.

_"Excellent! Get him strapped to the bed."_

A strange voice cut through the fog to register in Clark's mind—followed by a not so strange one.

_"Well done, Son!"_

_Lionel. Well done…'son'? Lex must actually be here too._ No sooner did the thought occur, Clark heard Lex speak.

_"Thanks, Dad."_

_"You really have no idea how far you've advanced our plans. By the time Edmund is done here, the government will be eating out of our hands."_

_"Or whoever the highest bidder turns out to be!" _Edmund cackled with glee. _"With the information he will provide for us, we could rule the world!"_

Strapped tightly to the bed, Clark felt a more acute pain—almost causing him to black out. But Lex's voice kept him conscious.

"Did you hear that, Clark? You always seem to be on a quest to save the world. Now you might actually get your chance. Maybe not the way you normally would, but I'm sure your…talents will not go to waste."

The pain was too much for Clark, prohibiting any response to Lex's taunting. He was only able to turn his head away as his breathing grew more labored and his eyes closed in agony. Lex laughed.

"A Luthor gets what a Luthor wants, remember? There is no way out of this room. Dad says everything in here is laced with meteor rock, so you're now powerless against us. And with all the security measures and re-enforcement of iron and steel—no one's coming to get you." The satisfaction in his voice was complete.

"Face it Clark. I've won!"

---------------

"Enough!" Martha couldn't watch another minute. "Enough! Please save him!"

"Watchtower to Archer—"

_"You got it all?"_ Oliver interrupted.

"We have more than enough. Go get him."

_Ring. Ring. _

Chloe's cell phone rang at that moment. Looking at the ID, her eyes lit up.

"Lana! Where are you?"

_"At the airport. Oliver's pilot must have broken all kinds of air traffic laws to get us here so fast!"_ Lana laughed.

Wondering briefly what Lana meant by "to get _us_ here", Chloe quickly filled her in on what was going on. "You got back just in time. Lex arrived with Clark awhile ago and Ollie and the guys are in the middle of rescuing him."

_"Where? Where are they?"_ Lana's voice suddenly carried a note of panic.

"It doesn't matter right now." Chloe answered, correctly guessing Lana's intention.

_"I'm going to wherever Clark is, Chloe! He almost gave his life for me!"_

"No, Lana! We need you to stay away! It's too…"

_Buzzz…._ Martha's cell phone alerted her to an incoming call, the ID of which brought her out of her chair. "This is it!" She mouthed.

"Um…Lana? Hold on." Chloe looked apprehensive.

"Hello?" Martha answered breathlessly. "You say Clark has been located? How can you be sure? Please! Tell me where! I'll stay out of the way—I promise! Just tell me where my son is. OK. Thank you, Chief."

"Well?" Chloe asked.

"Somehow, they got the lead we leaked already and they're on their way over there." Martha said worriedly.

Thinking fast, Chloe resumed her own phone call. "Lana? Yeah. Change of plans. Meet us at…"

---------------

The Members of the Justice League move quickly into action at Chloe's word. As was their usual plan, Cyborg hacked security codes, allowing access to the patients. Aquaman stood outside at the river running through the nearby woods, waiting to give them further directions. Flash took over the duties normally left to Clark and released the patients, sending them out of the building to the river. And Oliver, fully into his part as the Green Arrow, kept watch, strategically taking out all but the most important security cameras and any and all security guards as they appeared on the scene. But this take down would be trickier. Not only because one of their own was on the line, but because all three of his captors were still in the building watching him.

_Security Alert! Security Breach uncovered! Security Alert! Security Breach uncovered!_

Flashing lights, shrill alarms, and loud buzzing filled the building, and all of security responded as were trained. At the sight of the patients fleeing from the building, they prepared to shoot them if necessary to bring them back, but arrows from an unseen assailant slicing along the outside of their wrists dropped them to the ground. A few particularly zealous guards received gashes across their cheeks as a more serious warning. It sent them running for their own lives. All seemed to be going according to plan when Chloe's voice was heard in the ear of each hero.

_"Watchtower to JL! The leak has sprung. Police on their way! Make C comfortable then leave before you're caught!"_

"What?" Oliver exclaimed.

_"Just got the call. They're headed over and so are we. Get out ASAP!"_

From their respective places, they all wondered how it was possible that the leak had been responded to so quickly, but wordlessly did their part to speed up the process. Green Arrow met Flash in the hallway, and Flash listened as his instructions were given.

"You get in there, turn off the meteor rock in the bed at least, and let him know that help is on the way. I'll cover you."

_"Cyborg to Archer."_

"Archer to Cyborg."

_"There's a problem with the security to his room. It must be on a separate circuit or something. And it's truly buried. I'm going to need some more time to find it."_

"I don't know if we have time!"

_"I'm doing my best."_ Cyborg answered. _"Just so you're prepared."_

Flash looked at his leader questioningly. "What's the deal, Boss?"

"We can't get into the room yet. Cy can't break the code."

"Dude." That one word showed Flash knew how serious and unusual the situation was. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do. Stay in the shadows and protect that room so when the door opens you can zoom in."

"What's going on Edmund? I thought you said this place was secure!" Above the continuing chaos, Lionel's strident voice floated to the two men, and they were able to hide behind a wide column in just the nick of time.

"I don't know. This place is so remote. I never dreamed it would be found. And you placed all the security!"

Looking around, the pieces started to fall in place in Lex's head. "Hey…"

"So this is my fault?" Lionel snapped incredulously, not hearing his son. "Obviously someone followed you here at some point."

"Hey." Lex tried to cut in again, but neither man was paying attention.

"Or maybe they followed your son…"

"Hey!" Finally Lex had their attention. "They came for him. I don't know how they knew. But they came"

"Who are you talking about, Lex?" Lionel asked irritably.

"I'll explain later. We need to get into that room and protect our investment before we're caught out here…"

"It's too late for that."

A voice that was obviously distorted sounded in Lex's, Lionel's, and Edmund Drake's ears. Turning slowly, they were faced with a small man in a red hooded sweatshirt and sunglasses. Beside him was a man dressed exactly the same way, except in green. In his hand was a green bow; on his back, a green quiver of arrows. He could be none other than the Green Arrow that had once demanded all the front page headlines of every newspaper in Metropolis.

"Green Arrow. We finally meet." Lionel was as composed as ever, Lex and Edmund standing by silently.

"Lionel Luthor. It's not a pleasure."

"You're here for Clark Kent, I presume?" As far as Lionel was concerned, there was no point in pretending. "What is your connection to him?"

"None." Green Arrow responded just as calmly. "My only desire is to see justice served. To see a man unjustly taken captive set free. And to think that his poor mother thinks you're trying to help them. You could make it a lot easier on yourself if you'd just let him go. But I know that's not your style."

Lionel laughed in a way that was meant to strike fear in a person. "I think you're mistaken, Mr…Arrow. This is a research facility fully sanctioned by the state of Kansas and supported by my lovely fiancee. In fact, Clark is here willingly. Knowing how much good he can be to the human race."

"Somehow I doubt that."

It infuriated Lionel that this…Green Arrow wouldn't crack, but he didn't let it show. He was a firm believer in the idea that showing anger exposed weakness, and if there was one thing Lionel Luthor wasn't, it was weak.

"Well. You may doubt to your heart's desire, but it won't do you any good. When you set of the alarms, the local authorities were notified." Lionel lied smoothly. "They'll be here any minute."

"Oh, they're coming all right. But they're not coming for me. They're coming for you."

Suddenly, a louder alarm was heard along with a click of a lock as the door to Clark's room opened slightly. Before anyone could blink, Flash was inside.

_Thank you Cy!_ Oliver breathed, even while he quickly loaded his bow. "Don't any of you move!" he commanded.

"No! I've spent too much to lose now!" Edmund lunged toward the door, but was pinned to the wall by his shirt sleeve before he got more than a few feet.

"Anyone else care to join him?"

Lionel hesitated a moment in indecision, but Lex had no such qualms. "You're pretty good with an arrow. But how are you against bullets?'

"Lex! No!" Lionel tried to stop his son, but was too late. Lex pulled the trigger at the exact same time an arrow was launched. The arrow sliced across his shoulder, slicing clean through to the skin, causing an immediate stream of blood to flow.

"Lex? Are you all right, son?" Lionel knelt where his son now lay on the floor.

"He's fine. That's the difference between him and me. I never shoot to kill."

Lex and Lionel simultaneously looked up at the Green Arrow who now stood over them, his own blood dripping from his shoulder. A gust of wind blew through the group, and Green Arrow moved to follow.

"Have a nice life. What's left of it." he called over his shoulder.

_"Lionel Luther! Edmund Drake! Alexander Luther! This is Metropolis PD, and we have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

_Wash away the thoughts inside_

_That keep my mind away from you._

_No more love and no more pride…_

_And thoughts are all I have to do…_

Clark groaned softly, then coughed weakly. They had plotted against him well. All the Kryptonite was working. Potent enough to zap him of his powers, but too weak to actually kill him. He'd never felt so miserable in his life. Even thoughts of Lana were growing fewer and further between in the dense fog of semi-consciousness. But he willed them to continue.

_Oohhh. Remember when it rained?_

_I felt the ground and looked on high_

_And called your name._

_Oohhh. Remember when it rained…_

_"Dad. I need you here. What am I supposed to do now? I can't take care of the farm. I can't take care of Mom. I can't do this…"_

_Lightning flashed in the sky, a jagged bolt reaching all the way to the ground. It briefly illuminated Jonathan Kent's tombstone and the others around it a split second before the slow rumble of thunder filled the burnt space. Rain pounded down on Clark, plastering his hair to his head; soaking his clothes till they clung to his skin. But he didn't care. All he could feel was the heart breaking pain of his father's death and the guilt that accompanied it as he knelt at Jonathan's grave._

_"I'm sorry Dad! So Sorry! It's my fault…"_

_"Clark, it's not your fault your dad died."_

_He should have been but wasn't surprised to hear Lana's voice behind him. He hadn't invited her to come. But now that she was here, it seemed right that she should witness and experience this with him._

_"Yes it is. It's always my fault." He looked into her eyes and felt like she could see straight into his soul. And indeed her own softened with warmth and understanding._

_"Clark. Your dad would be the first to tell you not to blame yourself. That death is part of the circle of life. He'd want you to live your life with as much joy and happiness as can fill your heart. He wouldn't want you to sit here and mourn. The best way to honor your father is by living everything he taught you."_

_"Why are you here?" Clark asked. He knew Lana only came to visit her parents with a special reason. And surely that was the only reason she had happened to be there as well._

_"I don't know." she answered thoughtfully. I think there is just something cleansing…spiritual almost about the rain. I feel refreshed, whole. And it seems right to share that feeling with my parents. You know? Share the things that make me happy."_

_"How did you get so smart?" he asked then, and Lana smiled gently._

_"I've had a lot more time than you. That's what it takes—time. And the thing to remember is to take all the time you need."_

_"Time? That's all it takes?" Clark sounded like a lost little boy, and it pulled at Lana's heartstrings._

_"That's all," she said._

_Clark finally nodded and looked again to his father's grave, but not before Lana saw the tears he was trying to hide. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and softly kissed his cheek, showing without words that she would stand by him as long as he needed._

_Even in the rain..._

------------------------------

Chloe and Martha arrived at Edmund Drake's building immediately after the police department and minutes before a chauffeured town car. Before it even fully came to a stop, a frantic Lana jumped out.

"Chloe! Mrs. Kent!"

"Lana!"

Mrs. Kent gathered the younger girl into her arms. "I'm so glad you're all right!" She stepped back an arm's length and looked searchingly into Lana's face. "You are OK, aren't you?"

"I will be as soon as I know Clark is safe." Lana said. "Where is he?"

"Still inside. So are Lex and Lionel." Chloe answered. "Who's your friend?" she asked, watching a shy girl come to stand by Lana.

"This is Kirstin. She helped me escape after Lex left with Clark." Lana pulled her new friend forward. "She's also the one that helped me get in touch with you originally."

"Hi." Kirstin held out her hand with a quiet smile, but Martha and Chloe moved to hug her as well.

"Thank you for bringing her home to us." Martha whispered.

"Mrs. Kent?"

She turned to find the Chief of Police standing by her side.

"We've got the building surrounded. We're getting ready to get a hostage negotiator on the line. You already heard us call for them to surrender, but they haven't come out yet."

"So, what's the hold up?" Martha wanted to know.

"We need a number to call one of them. We could use the number to the building, but it would take a bit to contact the Phone Company and all. It would be easier to call one of their cell phones."

"I don't know if Lex had anything to do with this, but I'm sure he's anxious to come out of this with as few scars as possible. He'll cooperate." Lana broke in.

"OK. Come with me then." Lana and the officer stepped away, leaving Mrs. Kent, Chloe and Kirstin huddled together to hope and pray.

------------------------------

"We still have Clark! They didn't take him. I say we use him to get out of this!"

"And appear to have something to hide? Edmund, don't be absurd."

"We _do_ have something to hide and they apparently already know that!"

"You don't have any idea what they know! We're not copping to anything until we know what we're being charged with."

Lex stood by silently while his father and Edmund Drake argued back and forth. He didn't know about the two of them, but he was facing some serious charges. It didn't matter that he hadn't been in on the original plan. He was the one to do the actual kidnapping. His father had always preached family loyalty, but Lex had the feeling Lionel's brand of loyalty would land him in jail while his dad went free. As far as Lex was concerned, this was an "every man for himself" situation. On cue, his cell phone beeped and Lex stepped away from the still bickering men.

"Hello?"

_"Lex? It's Lana."_

"Now's not a good time." Lex said, even as he made a mental note to have a serious chat with his security team in Finland.

_"I'm outside, Lex. The hostage negotiator want to talk to you."_

"That's not necessary." Seeing the opportunity for what it was, Lex moved to leave the building. "I'm the only one with a weapon and I'm coming out right now."

Lex reached the front entrance as he finished speaking and walked outside with hands raised. He was immediately surrounded by police, his pistol taken from him, then hand cuffed before he was lead to a waiting squad car. During which time he answered the only question put to him:

"Clark is in the last room. He's weak, but alive."

The relief that flooded Lana's eyes told Lex everything he needed to know, and he watched bitterly as detectives and more police officers invaded the building.

Clark had won.

------------------------------

Clark wasn't sure how much longer he could hang on. He wasn't even sure he was still in this life. Lana invaded his thoughts. Memory after memory of their lives melded into one and played through his mind, their song playing as the perfect backdrop.

Maybe this was what people meant when they talked about life flashing before their eyes. Did that mean he was getting ready to die?

"Hey Buddy."

_I recognize that voice. I think._

"Sorry we took so long."

The voice flitted around the room and was accompanied by a few clicks as if power was being turned off. Since he immediately felt his pain lessen, Clark didn't give it anymore thought. Besides, he could only focus on Lana.

"Hang in there, you hear me? The cops are on their way. And Lex and Lionel Luthor will be going away for a long time."

"Going where?" Clark had a hard time making his lips work, but he was fairly sure he had spoken the words. But the voice didn't answer him, so he guessed not.

_**Tears of hope run down my skin…**_

_Lana walked into the gym in a white strapless dress. She was stunningly beautiful. How did she get here? He walked over, held out his hand, and she took it without speaking, never taking her eyes from his. He drew her close; she laid her head on his shoulder. It was cheesy, but nothing ever felt as right as her in his arms…._

_**Tears for you that will not dry…**_

_Hey? Where is everyone? Clark now stood at the front window of his home and watched Lana walk up the front walk, a look of anticipation on her face. He walked out the front door and down the porch steps to meet her. She held up a beautiful diamond solitaire engagement ring and a smile lit her face. He looked from the ring back to her face, not daring to believe._

_"Yes, Clark. I'll marry you!"_

_Clark felt his smile threaten to split his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger…_

**_They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die…_**

_Clark now found himself at the side of Route 40, Lana's jeep turned over in the ditch and smashed to pieces._

_"Lana!" He ran toward the wreck as he screamed her name. Dropping to the ground to look inside, his hands became covered in blood. Her blood that oozing from the cab, seeping into the ground. There was only one reason for that amount of blood…_

_"No! Lana! Lana!"_

**_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name…_**

_Lana! _

_Lana!_

_Lana looked up at the call of her name. She again wore a strapless white dress, but it was different. It was long, flowing, with a long train. She wore a veil and carried a bouquet of flowers. She walked beside Lex to a car with "Just Married" written in the back window, and people were throwing confetti and blowing soap bubbles at them._

_It wasn't possible. Lana couldn't be married to Lex. She said she wasn't going to marry him. She told Clark she would meet him in his barn. Then why where these people so happy? Why was Lex kissing her on the cheek in the back of the car? Why did Lana's eyes beg for his forgiveness as she drove away with her new husband?_

_Clark wiped at the wetness on his face…_

_**Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down…**_

"Mr. Kent? Can you hear us?"

**_Running down…_**

"Get the paramedics in her immediately!" 

**_Running down…_**

"Mr. Kent, you just hang in here now. You're going to be OK. You're going to be OK."

**_Running down…_**

"He's pretty weak. I think we'll have to lift him."

**_Running down…_**

"OK. On my count. One…two…three!"

**_Running down…_**

"Good. OK, Mr. Kent. We're going to get you to the hospital. And Mrs. Luthor told me to tell you she's waiting for you right outside. She made me promise."

**_Running down…_**

_Lana!_

_Lana…Lana…Lana…_

Her name danced around in time to the piano solo and kept Clark fighting to stay awake.

_Lana was waiting._

_Lana was waiting for him._

**_Ohhhhhhh!_**

Clark!

He's OK!

**_Oh ohhh ohhh oh ohhhh ohhh!_**

He was outside in the cool air.

**_La la laaa la la la laaaah La!_**

"Hurry! We don't want him to get wet!"

**_Ohhh. Oh. Oh oh oh oh oh Ohhhh. Oh._**

"Clark! Clark? Can you hear me?"

_Lana!_

He opened his eyes and whispered her name. "Lana."

Tears poured down her cheeks, but her smile was brilliant.

**_Running down!_**

She leaned over the gurney and cupped his face with her hands, kissing him full on the lips in front of everyone that was gathering around.

And how appropriate.

It was starting to rain.

**_Featured Song: "Remember When It Rained" written by Groban &Meuquet from his CD __Closer_**--_**Warner Brothers Records, 2003**_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

"Mom. You know I'm fine. I don't need to be here."

A fully recovered Clark (Martha having removed the Kryptonite necklace the minute no one was looking) was lying on an ER cot, trying to act appropriately traumatized after his ordeal. He had wires connected to his chest monitoring his heart rate and rhythm, a blood pressure cuff and oxygen saturation monitor keeping track of his vital signs, and a bag of IV fluid pumping into his arm to help reverse the dehydration he'd been diagnosed with. Of course the good doctors had no idea all it did was make him have to go to the bathroom. Besides that, the cot was uncomfortable and way too small for his 6'2" frame.

And every minute he was at the hospital was another he wasn't with Lana.

As soon as it had been established that he was going to be fine and both of the Luthors and Edmund Drake had been taken into custody, the first thing everyone wanted to know was how Lana was alive. She was at the police station filing a report against Lex at that very moment.

Then she'd finally be free of him.

Martha held his hand soothing. "I know this is a drag for you when you're perfectly fine. But, Lionel, Lex and Edmund are going to have to explain why they were willing to kidnap you to put you in a facility reserved for the study of the meteor infected. We need the doctor to say that you are absolutely one hundred percent an average human being with no meteor powers whatsoever. We couldn't do that without documenting some treatment being needed after all of this."

Clark growled, which made his mother laugh. "Humor me. It won't be too much longer I don't think." Martha's look turned knowing. "Then you can spend as much time as you want with Lana."

_Lana._

Clark closed his eyes but couldn't quite keep the smile from his lips. She was really here. She was really safe.

And she was really leaving Lex.

The promise of her kiss earlier still felt fresh on his lips. Their past didn't matter. His personal past didn't matter. She didn't care about any of that. She forgave him for not being honest. She loved him.

Of course she didn't know the whole story. She didn't know that he was from another planet. The destruction thereof being the reason her parents were dead. And she didn't know he had a father that he couldn't see, but he could talk to if he used a piece of his spaceship in a special room in the Caves or if he traveled to a building made of ice with his crystal.

And she definitely didn't know that said father had some destiny he wanted Clark to fulfill. Or that the destiny didn't include mortal humans, or love or anything like that. And that he might find a way to keep them apart—he was prone to do things like that. After all, this whole thing had cost her her life once already.

Maybe once she found out the whole story she'd change her mind and run for the hills. It was one thing to know that he wasn't like other people, but could she really handle all the rest?

The picture of Lex and Lana laughing together on a rainy afternoon through the window of the Talon came to mind. That was one of the days that put this whole story in motion. And that day happened because he had refused to be honest with Lana. What had he been thinking just moments before? The thought of Lana with another man wasn't an option so he had to at least try to explain everything, or risk losing her all together?

_Its now or never time, Clark. You can't afford to make the same mistake twice…_

"Clark?"

"Yeah, Mom?" Clark kept his eyes closed. A nurse had just walked in and was fussing with his IV lines and the wires on his chest. Martha kept her voice low.

"I'm really sorry about all this. It's all my fault. If I had only listened to you about Lionel…I guess I was really lonely without your father. And Lionel had been so kind, and at the time it seemed obvious that he cared for me. I just…let that be enough to make me think he had changed. I should've known it was all an act. I know how the Luthors work."

"Mom. It's OK." Clark's voice was low as well. "We both have been lost without Dad. And with Lionel knowing…knowing all about us, and being so nice and all. I can see you believing it. You were always ready to give him the benefit of the doubt. Drove Dad nuts."

Martha chuckled. "Yeah. It did."

"Mom?" Clark ventured after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really love him?" The nurse was gone now, so he thought it was safe to ask.

"I cared for him as a friend. I was marrying him because I thought he would be a good companion for me. But I never loved him like I loved your father. The way I love him even now." Martha brushed a strand of hair away from Clark's forehead. "Don't worry. I don't think any man could ever make me feel like that again."

Clark only nodded, but the relief in his smile said it all.

------------------------------

_Buzz._

_Clank._

_"Right this way."_

The loud noises and gruff voices echoed off the cement walls, and Lana jumped slightly at each sound. Suddenly she felt very cold, and wrapped her arms around her middle in an effort to warm herself. Behind her a door opened and even though she didn't turn around, she knew the prisoner had been brought in. The jangle of handcuffs as they were unlocked was the only sound to break the oppressive silence.

"You've got five minutes, Luthor."

"Don't go too far, please." Lana said as she turned, arms still crossed firmly across her chest. "We won't need even that much."

The guard nodded then stepped into the corridor.

"I didn't expect to see you." Lex took a seat at the table in the middle of the room, but Lana didn't join him. She truly didn't have much to say.

"Well. We didn't have much time to talk before you left and locked me in my room in Finland. I wanted to make sure I didn't leave any doubt as to where you and I stood."

"I thought that's what the kiss when Clark was rescued was for. I'm sure it's too much to ask that it was a well designed ploy to make me jealous."

Even in an orange jumpsuit, Lex managed to keep his disdainful sarcasm.

"I'd never use Clark to make you jealous." Lana shifted her weight to one foot, her arms still crossed, her whole demeanor toward Lex was cold. "I don't have to. You already are."

Lex scoffed. "Me? Jealous of Clark? Lana be serious."

"I am." Lana gave him a minute for her words to sink in. "You're jealous of Clark because he represents everything you're not and everything you don't have. In him you see everything you strive but can't comprehend how to be. You see everything you work so hard for but can never achieve. Clark has and is everything all your money and knowledge and fancy life can't provide you. And you can't stand it."

Lex looked to be calmly taking everything but she knew he was angry. The tightness of his voice at his next statement gave him away.

"I'm surprised you're able to dismiss what we had so lightly."

"What we had?" Lana's face showed her amusement. "What did we have, Lex? We never even really respected each other when you get right down to it. You implanted me with an embryo that wasn't even mine, and let me think that we had made that child together before you even proposed to me. What was the deal, Lex? Did you implant me just as part of your experiment? Or did you do it not only for the experiment, but so you could ask me to marry you, knowing I'd say 'yes', and then you'd have me and our family to show off for Clark?"

Lex didn't answer, so she continued. "For me, I came to realize that the real reason I was with you in the beginning was because I thought he'd hate it so it would force him to be honest with me. When it didn't, I convinced myself that you and I really had something and Clark was more of…a habit than anything. Then in the end, the only reason I married you was to protect him. Everything about us" Lana gestured between herself and Lex as she spoke. "Was really about Clark."

"So that's where you're going isn't it? Straight to Clark?" It wasn't a question. They both knew the answer. But Lana answered anyway.

"If he'll have me."

Lex laughed mirthlessly. "I was there in Finland remember? He was willing to die for you." For a minute Lex looked as if he was trying to comprehend a love that big. "He'll have you. Or he's a d--- fool."

Lana smiled softly at the thought. "Guard!"

The guard stepped back into the room and in the first step to her freedom from Lex, Lana pulled the engagement ring and wedding band from her left hand and dropped them into the guard's upturned palm. "Goodbye, Lex."

"Lana, for what it's worth, I _do_ love you."

Lana looked over her shoulder and bit the inside of her lip. "No. You don't.

Then she left without a backward glance. Lex couldn't think of anything else as he was cuffed and led back to his cell. But Lana didn't give him another thought. Only one thought filled her mind:

_I'm going home! I'm going home to Clark!_

------------------------------

"Lana, I really don't need to lay down."

"Clark. You were kidnapped! Lex tied meteor rock around your neck, and Chloe said the whole room they kept you in was laced with it. You were so weak the paramedics said they had to lift you off the table!"

Clark face lit with understanding. "Oh, that's right. You don't know. See, the thing with the Kryptonite—"

"Kryptonite?" Lana interrupted. "Chloe mentioned you were from a place called Krypton."

It was Clark's turn to be confused. "She did? How did that come up?"

"Well, it was when you were missing, and I went to talk to her about…never mind. I'll explain later. What's Kryptonite?"

"OK." Clark sat on the edge of his bed and Lana sat beside him. "I _am_ from another planet called Krypton. It was destroyed during a war, which caused the first meteor shower."

Clark stopped to see how Lana was taking everything he had said, and saw that he might have overwhelmed her. She was looking at him with huge eyes, and her mouth looked like she was going to say "oh", but no sound came out. Clark laughed lightly.

"Never mind. We'll talk about that later too. But, the thing with the meteor rock is that as soon as I get away from it I'm fine. I really didn't even need to go to the hospital; we only did that to keep up appearances. So when I say 'I'm fine', I'm really fine. I don't need a rest."

Lana smiled sheepishly. "OK. OK. You're fine. But _I_ need a rest, so just humor me. Please?"

Clark rolled his eyes playfully, then stretched out on the bed. "Fine. Now you sound like my mom."

Before he knew it, Clark found himself pressed firmly into the mattress by Lana's body and kissed in a way that blew Lana's plan for him to take nap out of the water.

"How was that?" Lana rolled over Clark to the inside half of the mattress, leaning on her elbow with one hand propped under her head, and the other resting on Clark's chest.

"D…def…definitely no…not like Mom."

Lana laughed. "And don't you forget it."

"Hey Smallville." Lois popped through the door without announcing herself or being asked. "Chloe said you were home from the hospital…oh. Sorry." She took in the couple lounging on the bed with raised eyebrows. "Y'all didn't waste any time."

"Neither did you. Haven't you learned to knock yet?" Clark asked in a half playful tone.

"OK. I'm sorry. I should've knocked. Scoot over." Lois flopped down at the foot of the bed that wouldn't have left any choice for Clark and Lana anyway.

"So. For a Kansas farm boy you're making a lot of news this year. Senator's son goes missing for six months and then gets kidnapped by Senator's fiancee's son the day he comes back? Which is the day The Man in Blue showed up in Metropolis? Huge scoop!"

Lois kept chattering away, so didn't notice the uncomfortable look Clark was trying to hide.

"Did you know I broke that story? Jimmy and I actually saw him! Eeee! I don't know how I'm going to pull it off, but I absolutely have to see him again. I'm and dying to push that hood back and take those sunglasses off him!

"Speaking of Man in Blue, word is that Edmund Drake said that when Lex kidnapped you, they thought they had him. You! Isn't that hilarious?"

"Hilarious!" Clark laughed uneasily. He didn't have to look at Lana to know she'd put all the pieces together.

"Well, I gotta go. My editor is going to be chopping at the bit for some hard copy after today." Lois stopped by the door and looked at Clark in a rare moment of softness. "I'm glad you're OK, Smallville."

There was a brief moment of silence after Lois blew back out the door.

"You're the Man in Blue." Lana said.

Clark gave her a sheepish smile of his own.

Lana nodded, looking up into his face thoughtfully; her lower lip caught between her teeth. "We've got a lot to talk about, don't we?"

Clark wrapped both arms around her, pulling her close while he laughed.

"Yeah. We do."


	26. Chapter 25

Note: I hope I don't cause offense with this chapter. I'm not well versed in everything politically correct, but mean everything with deep respect. kyalpn

------------------------------

Chapter 25

"Hold still!"

"Ahh! I can't! I think you're pulling the hair off!"

"_What_ hair?"

"Just rip it off!"

"I'm trying! But this tape isn't…coming…"

"Owwww!"

"Off. Never mind."

"Dang! I think you pulled the skin off!" Oliver rubbed his shoulder and scowled at Bart who rolled his eyes.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine? Jeez. You didn't complain this much when you actually _got_ shot!"

"I think taking that bandage off hurt _worse_ than getting shot."

Arthur (Art to his friends; aka Aquaman) and Victor ( aka Cyborg) laughed. "Why didn't you have your doctor come and change it? Maybe he has a lighter touch than an impulsive little seventeen year old boy." Art added.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Bart (aka Flash/Impulse) said as he somehow managed to spill more of the disinfectant than he got on the new bandage.

"I figured it would be stupid to have him stop by just for this, but after today I might have to have him do that." Oliver said.

The rumble of the elevator as it came up caught everyone's attention, and it wasn't long before Clark, Lana, and Kirstin stepped off of it. A round of applause greeted them.

"Oliver. Indecent I see." Clark joked.

"As always." Oliver joked back. "Lana! Welcome back to the land of the living."

Lana smiled. "Thank you. I'm very glad to be back."

"And we are glad to have you." Clark wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her temple, and good-natured teasing began from his friends.

"Guys, this is Lana and her good friend Kirstin. Lana, Kirstin. These are the guys."

"So what brings you by today?" Oliver asked. He was pulling on his shirt over his somewhat lumpy bandage. Seeing it, Clark's mood became somber.

"Well. First, to thank you guys for coming to get me. And especially to thank you, Oliver. You got shot trying to rescue me. That's big."

Oliver waved Clark's words off. "Hey. It's what we do. We look out for each other." Art, Victor, and Bart nodded.

"Yeah, man."

"No problem."

"We're just glad you're back."

"And we're here because Lana and Kirstin wanted to meet everybody. Especially after I told them all about us."

"Yeah. I had no idea that Clark was involved in this." Lana said. "But I'm glad he wasn't out there trying to stop Lex alone." Lana snuggled closer to Clark who smiled down at her.

"Guys. Come on." Bart teased. "How are you putting up with this all the time, Kirstin?" The fact that he had made a point to single her out told the Justice League he wouldn't mind it if the two of them were as close and Clark and Lana were, and they rolled their eyes and elbowed each other in the ribs behind his back.

Kirstin just laughed, then turned to Oliver. "Clark says that you all have special abilities and have pulled together to save the world?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Oliver said proudly.

"Very cool."

"Kirstin has an ability of her own." Lana chimed in.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

Kirstin dropped her eyes shyly before she answered. "I can teleport."

"Don't forget can run faster than anyone I've ever seen." Lana added.

Clark and Bart gave her a look.

"Well, except for you two. Of course." she quickly amended.

Kirstin laughed. "No, I can't run _that _fast. My dad was an Olympic sprinter representing Canada. I got my running ability from him."

"Surely even he didn't run as fast as you." Lana said, and everyone else in the room was listening with rapt attention.

"No. I suspect my mother's genes enhanced my speed. She was a Gypsy. And while she herself didn't have any special abilities, she came from a long line of family that did possess supernatural powers. She told me that my great-great-great grandmother had the power of teleportation."

"Wow." Bart was still extremely attentive. "Um. You sound like you weren't very close to your family. I hope you don't mind my saying so."

"No. That's OK." Kirstin said. "Both my parents sacrificed their families to be together. My mom's family wasn't happy she would no longer be traveling with the clan, and my father's family wasn't happy that he was marrying 'beneath him', they thought. So it was just the three of us always."

"_Was_ just the three of you?" Lana was hearing this story for the first time as well.

Kirstin nodded, her eyes becoming sad for the first time. "My parents died two years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Lana reached to hug her. "I know how hard that is."

"It still doesn't really feel real…sometimes." She paused, but continued, almost to herself. "They had gone to a Track and Field competition in Quebec. It was only a qualifying competition for the World Championships later that summer, so I stayed at school. On the way home, their plane crashed. It crashed with another plane because of a miscommunication with the air control."

A few minutes of silence reigned, the tragedy of the story sinking in.

"So, what did you do?" Clark asked.

"Well, I went to a small private school, so everyone knew me and the situation and everything. The principal took me in. She was a very nice woman, but we didn't ever become close. When I turned eighteen this year, my trust fund became available. So, I took the money and set off to see the world before I had to settle down and go to college and all that stuff."

"And wandered right into Lex's tangled web." Oliver chuckled.

Lana held Kirstin's hand. "If it wasn't for her, you guys never would've found me, and I would still probably be stuck with Lex in Finland." She turned back to look at the younger girl. "I was kind of hoping you'd want to stick around here for awhile."

"Yeah. You're practically family now." Clark added. "If you decide not to stay, you know you can come back anytime."

"Thanks." Kirstin said with a smile then cast a shy glance at Bart. "But maybe I will stick around for awhile."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

They really couldn't have asked for a better day to walk around Miller's Pond. The day was cool, giving the first hint that the beautiful Indian Summer would soon give way to fall. The breeze was brisk, just cold enough to blow pink tints to your cheeks. The leaves that had made an early decent from the trees crunched under their feet, and with Lana's hand in his, Clark couldn't think of one more thing he needed.

It was the first time in several days that they were truly alone. Lois' words proved prophetic. The idea that a senator's son that was missing for six months could suddenly reappear in a research facility reserved for the study of the meteor infected after being kidnapped by the same senator's future step-son was a big deal.

Martha held a press conference first thing, Clark by her side fresh from the hospital ER. The doctor that cared for Clark immediately after his rescue spoke as well, saying that as far as he could tell, Clark Kent was as average a human being as there ever was. Judging from the number of phone calls she received daily from Luthor attorneys after that, the bluff had worked as well as Martha said it would. There was no way Lionel would insist that Clark wasn't human and risk being shipped to Bel Reve.

Lex just wanted to get out of this mess the quickest way he knew how, and according to Chloe had pled guilty to several lesser charges and flipped on Lionel in exchange for some consideration of leniency from the judge at sentencing time.

Then followed several newspaper interviews, Chloe and Lois (in the name of fairness at Martha's insistence) both receiving the first.

Add to all that the very much alive Lana Luthor arriving back in town, apparently being involved with said kidnap victim, and immediately filing for divorce from Lex and the media frenzy practically exploded.

Martha had continued to worry about all the possible things that could still go wrong. After all, she thought, they were still lying about Clark and they basically set Lionel and Edmund Drake up instead of reporting them to the police immediately. And the other escaped patients were coming forward and telling of red flashes of light, security guards shot with green arrows, and a man helping them swim to safety in the time it took them to blink. But that was actually turning out to be a good thing. It took a lot of the focus off of the Kents and put it back on Green Arrow and his amazing success in robbing from the rich to help the 'poor' they insisted on grinding beneath their feet.

And it certainly didn't hurt that Clark and Lana as a couple were turning into the darlings of the whole mess.

"I always loved it out here." Lana sighed, perfectly content to look out over Miller's Pond from the circle of Clark's arms that held her from behind.

"The only thing missing is the rain." Clark answered softly to himself.

Lana looked up over her shoulder. "Really? I was under the impression that you didn't like the rain." she laughed.

Clark looked down into her eyes and wondered how she had known that. He didn't remember ever telling her that he developed an aversion to rain when they broke up. That was the way Lana was though. You always had the feeling that she knew exactly what you were trying to hide. You could try to hide your secret sins from her but she always found out. She could hear everything you left unspoken.

"I was just thinking… about something. About a time I was going to bring you here and it started raining."

"Oh." Lana nodded, waiting for him to go on. "Was it going to be a date?" she prompted.

"Kind of…but not really."

"So…are you going to tell me about our kind of but not really date?" On the surface, Lana's face and voice were light, playful. But in her eyes he saw the warning:

"_Not again. Don't start this all over…again."_

It was time.

Time to get everything out in the open.

Clark was a little afraid. Not about if Lana would leave him or be able to handle his secret. She was handling everything like she'd been doing it all her life. As far as he could see being with Lana was as perfect as he always dreamed it would be.

Except for one thing.

He still had a destiny to fulfill. Jor-El seemed to be sincere when he sent Clark back from the fortress, but that didn't mean he forgot his plans for his son. Clark couldn't shake the feeling that just as he was settled into his basically perfect life, Jor-El would come calling, demanding that the preparation continue; insisting that he embrace his Kryptonian heritage and their belief in duty before all else. When that happened, how long could he defy him before his perfect life was ruined? Before he lost Lana again?

How would she feel about this part of him anyway? Would she be willing to accept whatever time they had together and be able to let him go when the time came? Could she accept the restrictions, make the sacrifices needed to be with him for what might amount to only a short period of time?

That's what he was afraid of.

"Come here." Clark took Lana's hand and led her to a large bolder that sat underneath a large Weeping Willow tree. The branches dropped so far they made a perfect little shelter on the shore of the pond.

"Sit down."

"Clark, what's wrong?" Lana's voice was slightly fearful, and she didn't let go of his hand.

"Nothing...yet…um…well…OK. About the afternoon I was going to bring you here, it was right when you started seeing Lex. Uh…Chloe warned me that same afternoon that I needed to stop pushing you away because their were a lot of guys that would want to date you, and I was making it way too easy for them. She told me that if I didn't tell you my secret, I might lose you for good."

Lana looked repentant. "Clark…"

"But, I realized she was right." he rushed on. "I decided that I was going to tell you everything, and I had this whole afternoon planned. I was taking riding—right here—and as soon as I decided that, it started to rain. But that wasn't going to stop me. I knew you wouldn't mind."

Lana chuckled silently.

"So, I headed over to the Talon, and that's when I saw you with Lex. You were sitting at one of the tables, and you were laughing and having such a good time. Then this little girl showed up. And she reminded me of you when we were kids."

"OK. Does she have something to do with why you didn't come in?" Lana asked.

Clark nodded. "I saw her, remembered how you were, saw how you were acting right at that moment, and thought about how we had been lately…and…decided that you were better off without me."

"I can't believe this." Lana covered her eyes with both hands. "I just told Lex this the other day. But I realized the only reason I was with him was because I was trying to force you to confide in me. I figured you would hate me being with him so much you would tell me whatever it was that was holding you back from me. And exactly the opposite happened." She looked at him searchingly. "Why? Why didn't you ever feel like you could tell me?"

"Because I didn't see where anything could change. I thought it was too dangerous; I mean, just ask Chloe or Pete what they went through trying to keep my secret. They got into some pretty hot water trying to protect me. And then you died running from Lex when he figured out you knew…"

"_What?"_ Lana exclaimed. "When I _died_? What are you talking about?"

Clark let out a gusty breath. "OK. This might be harder than I thought."

"You need to try." Lana's eyes were disbelieving.

"Over the course of our relationship, I decided on more than one occasion to tell you everything, but something always stopped me. So one afternoon, I asked you over and told you to wear something warm, remember?"

"Yeah. You said you just thought we should spend the day together."

"I felt so bad, you looked so disappointed. But Jor-El had turned time back for me. So I could start the day over and you could live again.

"The first time you came to my house, I took you to the Arctic. To the fortress…to show you who I am. And what I can do. And let you see what's left of Krypton and my biological family…really. And I asked you to marry me."

"What did I say?" Lana was hanging on every word. It didn't escape Clark's attention that she didn't doubt this story at all. Even though he was telling her something that should be impossible, she believed every word.

"At first, nothing because I told you to really think about it before you answered. But right before my dad's victory party, you came over to the house and then…you said 'yes'."

Her eyes lit up, but were also tinted with sadness. Clark guessed it was hard for her to hear about a proposal she didn't even remember.

"So how exactly did I end up dying?"

Clark thought back. "I'm not sure why, but you left the party and met up with Lex after he called you. Then the next thing I knew, you were calling me from Route 40. You said that Lex figured out you knew my secret and that he was chasing you down the road, that you thought he was drunk, and then you crashed off the bridge. And by the time I got to you, it was too late."

Tears were standing in Lana's eyes, and it took her a minute to gather herself. "So…ahem…I still don't get it. You said '_Jor-El _turned back time'. Um…Jor-El is your biological father I assume?" At Clark's nod, she asked her next question. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Uh. I disobeyed him. Back during the second meteor shower and all that mess? And you saw a spaceship and those people came out looking for me?"

"I remember."

"Long, long story short, Jor-El let me come back to Smallville to stop them, but he made me promise to be back in the fortress before the sun set that night. By the time I got to you in Lex's office, you were unconscious and needed to be in the hospital. The sun setting, but I made the choice to take care of you and not go back to Jor-El. When all was said and done, he stripped me of my powers and said that someone close to me would die. That it was too late to stop the sequence of events.

"For me, the fact that I didn't have powers anymore was such a relief I didn't even really spend much time thinking about someone close to me dying. I just knew I didn't have to lie to you anymore. We could really be together. Those few months were some of the best of my life.

"There's a lot of stuff we can talk about and explain later, but all you need to know right now is that I obviously was given my powers back and that was when I started pulling away from you. Because all I could see was the burden of the lies and hiding things and I didn't want to hurt you.

"It wasn't until you called that night that I really thought about what Jor-el said. And as soon as I realized you were dead, I knew it was my fault. I went to him immediately and begged for you life. He turned back time, and we started the day over."

Her hands hid Lana's face, but the slight shaking of her shoulders showed she was crying. She didn't look at him as she spoke. "Clark. Your dad died that night. His life was taken for mine, wasn't it?"

"Lana…"

"Wasn't it!" Lana's looked at him, her heart breaking. "Tell me! I always wondered what you meant that night in the cemetery when you said it was your fault your dad died. This is it."

"Lana. None of this is your fault. None of it! My mom told me that my dad died because his heart failed, not because I disobeyed Jor-El. And he would be the first to tell me that. And he would be the first to understand I'd never gamble with either of your lives. I don't want you blaming yourself for this. I'm only telling you so you understand why I was so distant, and why I was determined to protect you even though you didn't have any idea what I was doing. That's the reason I walked away that afternoon. I was afraid for you. I couldn't risk your life again. And I had already caused you so much pain before that. I couldn't do it again."

"Clark. You've never cost me anything." Lana tried to reassure him, even through her own tears.

"Lana. I came to earth with the first meteor shower. I'm the reason your parents died."

The color drained from her face. In Clark's eyes it was obvious that she hadn't thought that far into the story.

"If that changes how you feel about me, I understand." Clark looked away as he continued to speak, so he didn't see Lana shaking her head.

"Clark…"

"I think that's why I never told you everything when I first found out."

"Clark, stop…"

"Mom and Dad never told me any of this until freshman year of high school…"

"Clark!"

She finally had his attention; Clark stopped talking and looked at her in surprise.

"I miss my parents so much sometimes. And who I am today is in large part because of losing them." Lana paused, not sure if she was going about this the right way. "I believe you love me. You do love me right?"

"Of course. Lana. I've loved you all my life." Clark gripped her hand with both of his.

"I might not have turned out to be the woman you love today if my parents were still alive. We can't second-guess how God does things. It's better that we just leave everything in His hands and let everything work out the way they're supposed to."

"So, you don't hate me?" Clark's shock was complete.

"How could I? You do some much good. You sacrifice so much. You love _me_ so much. I used to think that God forgot all about me. I didn't know why I couldn't have parents like every other kid. But he didn't forget me. He took my parents, but He gave me you—the very same day. How can I argue with that?"

They were both crying by then, making speech impossible.

But for anyone that cared to watch, their kiss said all that was left to be said.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to know you don't hate me."

Lana smiled at the whisper in her ear, and wrapped her arms more tightly around Clark's waist. They were lounging more comfortably against the base of the willow tree, the rock having become somewhat uncomfortable.

"Did you actually think I would?"

"Uh…_yeah!_ What else was I supposed to think knowing how you were affected by my arrival?"

Lana looked thoughtful. "Kind of like how I feel about your dad dying for me."

"Lana, that's not your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's me." Clark said firmly.

"You're no more to blame for your father's death than you are for my parents'." Lana replied just as firmly. "I wish that you felt you could tell me all about it before the wedding, but I understand why you felt you couldn't."

Clark looked off into the distance, remembering something Chloe said to him not too long before:

"…_She had only seen a few of your powers…"_

"Clark?"

He felt Lana nudge him with her shoulder.

"Clark? Is something wrong?"

"How did you find out?"

Lana's face looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and Clark smiled teasingly.

"OK. Now it's _my_ turn to hear what _you're_ hiding."

Lana chuckled lightly. "I guess that's fair. You know I've always had questions about you. Ever since you saved me during the tornadoes."

Clark stayed quiet as she talked. He didn't know why he continued to be surprised by how much Lana figured out on her own. Of course she would've concluded that it really had been Clark that evening after all.

"I mean, how could I not?" she continued. "Every time I needed you, you were there. Anytime _anyone_ needed a hero—you were there. I watched you run into house fires. I heard people stuck in Bel Reve say you could practically kill someone just by pushing them. I watched Lex thrust an awl into your side, you didn't even flinch. In fact, the awl practically folded like an accordion at the tip. And the biggest question mark--I watched _you_ die in the hospital from a gunshot wound, then came back to your parents house only to find all three of you standing there as if nothing had ever happened.

"I tried to ignore everything. I tried to accept whatever explanations you gave. I tried to look the other way every time you were exactly at the right place at the right time doing the humanly impossible. I tried to be OK with the fact that you wouldn't confide in me, but you did in Chloe…"

"I didn't confide in her to start with. Alicia set me up so Chloe would see. Then Chloe kept the fact that she knew a secret for a long time." Clark interrupted. He couldn't let Lana think he had somehow consciously chosen Chloe over her.

Lana's face looked somewhat more relieved. "Thank you. That…that definitely makes it easier for me to think about. But anyway. It seemed like everything with Lex happened so fast and the next thing I knew, I was going to marry him that evening, and you were all I could think about. It felt like I couldn't move on without knowing the whole story. Like, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you behind, but I couldn't take you with me without knowing everything. I asked Aunt Nell for advice; I asked her did she think the ends always justified the means? Was it OK to cheat if you'd tried every honest way you knew how? She must have known what I was really talking about, because her advice was only that getting married—choosing a husband for the rest of my life—was probably one of the biggest decisions I'd make in my life. She said that I owed it to myself to make sure I had all the facts I needed before I walked down the aisle."

Clark's face was seriously attentive. She loved that about him. When you talked, he listened. He didn't pretend to. He really did; with his whole heart. Like everything you had to say—no matter how insignificant—was of utmost importance to him.

"So…I set you up."

Clark looked at her blankly for just a moment before it dawned on him. "You locked Chloe in the wine cooler."

Lana nodded. " I figured she'd call you. When she went in to get the wine, I shut and locked the door, and hid behind the barrels against the wall. I saw everything."

"That was pretty sneaky." Clark said appreciatively.

Lana laughed, but quickly got serious again. "I also _heard_ everything." She waited as Clark took in the soft emphasis on the word 'heard' and watched his eyes grow soft.

"When you said that giving me up was the hardest thing you ever had to do in your life, and that if Chloe didn't know that, she didn't know you at all…when I realized you were willing to let me be with someone other than you because you thought that's what I wanted…nothing ever touched me more in my life.

"By the time you came to see me, I was already writing my goodbye letter to Lex. And hoping you wouldn't send me away again. Hoping to make you understand that I didn't care about who you are or where you came from. To me, you were just you. You were the same Clark Kent that I'd loved since I was a little girl."

Clark looked as if he was going to tear up again, but he didn't. He just kissed the top of her head and hugged her almost fiercely, putting together the rest of the story from what Chloe already told him.

"There's still one thing I don't understand though." She looked up into his face seriously. "I don't understand how you could be so withdrawn and distant usually, than suddenly with no warning you were doing things with wild abandon. One minute you were pushing me away, then the next you were kidnapping me from my engagement dinner and expressing your feelings; kissing me more passionately than you ever had before in your barn. And almost killed Lex like it wouldn't bother you at all.

"Then what about that summer I found you in Metropolis? You certainly weren't acting like the Clark Kent I knew."

Clark's face flushed with embarrassment. "That was the Kryptonite."

"I thought you were allergic to kryptonite." Lana was obviously confused.

"I am. But there are a lot of different colors of Kryptonite, and I react to them in different ways."

"Like…"

"Well, you know the green makes me very sick and can…hurt me." Clark thought it was a little harsh to remind Lana all it would take to kill him was a fairly small piece of meteor rock.

"Then there's black. Mom used it when the year Lois came to Smallville and we thought Chloe was dead. After I got back from Metropolis, Dad and Jor-El argued over me and Jor-El almost killed him. But I begged Jor-El to take me instead, and when I got back to Smallville, I was totally immersed in my destiny and was living as Kal-El should live. Mom used the black kryptonite to make me remember who I am on this earth and life like it had been before."

Clark was still busy explaining and wasn't paying attention to the look in Lana's eyes at the mention of his 'destiny' and 'Kal-El.'

"Then…there's…the red."

"Why do you say it like that?" Lana asked. "_The red_. Like you ate bad sushi…or something."

"How do I say this." Clark searched for a way to not make it as bad as it seemed. "Red Kryptonite…strips away my inhibitions. I say exactly what's in my sub-conscious mind, do whatever I decide I want to do and act as if I don't care what anyone else thinks. I don't know. Maybe I don't. I haven't figured it all out."

"Are you Kal-el?"

"Huh?" she caught Clark off guard with the sudden change in subject.

"You said that you were living your life as 'Kal-El'. Is that the name your biological parents gave you?"

"Yes. My Kryptonian name is Kal-El."

"And as a Kryptonian son, Jor-El has some…destiny…for you to fulfill?"

_This is it. Once I explain it to her, it means it's really real. I can't deny it anymore._

"Yes." Clark answered simply. "Jor-El didn't send me to Earth just to save me from the wars on Krypton. He sent me here with a purpose in mind."

"What kind of purpose?" Lana was afraid to ask.

"I don't know. All I know is that it requires a lot of training at the fortress and is a duty I must put before all else." Clark looked at Lana seriously. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Lana nodded. "I think so. At some point, you'll be spending a lot of time away in training. It won't be so bad. At least I'll know where you are and what you're there for. That you're safe…that's not how it will be?" she asked when Clark started to shake his head.

"No." Clark held her hand tightly. "Lana. When the time comes, Jor-El is going to insist that I put this destiny before everything. That includes you. That includes our life together—whatever it looks like. It won't matter if we're married. It won't matter if we have kids. I'll have to leave all of it behind."

"But only for a short time while you're training, right?"

She was practically begging for him to say 'yes', and it killed him to have to do it. His voice soft, Clark looked steadily into her eyes.

"No, Lana. It won't be temporary."

_"No…"_ Lana's eyes shut against the sudden tears. _"No!"_

"I'm sorry, baby. But when the time comes, I'll have to give it all up…forever."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

"No!"

"Lana…"

"NO! I don't believe you! You will not be gone forever!" Lana started to pull away from Clark, but he caught her hand to keep her by his side.

"You don't understand…"

"I'm not going to lose you forever!"

"Lana. You don't understand how my father is."

"Then explain it to me! Because I don't understand how a father could do that to his son!"

"Its…just how things were done…on Krypton. A Kryptonian is expected to put duty before all else. No matter what."

"But you're not only Kryptonian, Clark!" Lana grabbed the front of his jacket as if to make sure she had his attention. "You're as much human as all of us! Your father can't expect you to deny that part of you."

"Human." Clark shook his head. "As far as Jor-El is concerned, I'm not. I'm the last heir in the house of El. That means whatever the mission is, he expects me to fulfill it. As a true Kryptonian. My human attachments, emotions, feelings…they won't have any place."

Clark hated this. Lana was looking at him with a mixture of shock and devastation. He had known it would be bad but actually going through it and watching her reaction was infinitely worse than he had imagined.

"Refuse."

"What?" She wasn't looking at him right then; her shell-shocked eyes were on the pond.

"Just…refuse. Refuse to accept this…destiny or whatever it is. Tell your father you won't do it."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Lana looked up at him and his heart clenched. Her heart was breaking.

"Because I've tried that. Bad things always happen. Mom and Dad always tried to tell teach me that I'm the only one with control over my destiny. That Jor-El has nothing to do with it. Every time I started to believe that, something bad happened. Every time I tried to do what I thought was right instead of what Jor-El told me to do something happened that I almost couldn't fix. Dad died. You died. Zod almost succeeded in ruling the earth. As much as I try to fight it, as much as I try to deny it…as much as I try to keep Krypton only a small part of who I am—it never matters. Jor-El always finds a way to remind me. I'm Kryptonian. We put duty before all else or we face serious consequences."

"He can't be that uncaring, Clark! He's your father; you're his son. That has to count for something!"

"We may be father and son, but we're Kryptonian first. Duty comes first. And there's no way around that. I should know. I've heard the lecture more times than I can count. He never failed to point out how whatever crisis was at hand, whatever it was I needed his help to fix, it was my fault. Because I defied him and didn't put duty first."

Clark looked deeply, lovingly into Lana's face. "I can't take the thought of you suffering anymore because I resist Jor-El. If something happened to you because I didn't follow his command…I couldn't bear it."

For a few minutes both Lana and Clark were quiet. Then with an almost desperate resolve, Lana pushed herself to her knees and faced him squarely.

"Did Jor-El ever actually say you had to give up your family and your life here?"

"Lana, did you not hear anything I just said?"

"Tell me. Did he ever actually say that you couldn't do both live your life on Earth and do your duty to him?"

Clark sighed. "He didn't have to. Everything he's ever said or done was designed to make that point painfully clear."

"What about when you were gone? Did he say anything then?" She was relentless and he thought back, trying to remember those six months clearly.

"No. But I was going through the training. He thought I was accepting the destiny…" Clark trailed off as he remembered something Jor-El said the day he left the fortress:

"…_Until you are truly ready to embrace who you really are and what you are meant to do, your place is with them…"_

"What? What are you thinking?"

"He did say that until I'm really ready to accept everything about who I am and what I'm actually here for, that my place is here…with my family." Clark held up his hand at the look of hope crossing Lana's face.

"But he followed that up with even though I didn't want to be Kryptonian, it didn't change the fact that I am, and he told me not to fail him. In fact, the only reason he sent me back here was because Mom said that it wasn't safe for me. And the fact that it wasn't safe for me jeopardized the mission I'm to complete. He hasn't forgotten. He'll be back. His demands as impossible as ever."

His face and voice were resigned. He looked quietly out over the pond, no emotion whatsoever. This was his life. He was waiting for the last call. When the inevitable couldn't be held off any longer and his Kryptonian heritage would dictate his life. It struck Lana that he appeared to be doing the one thing he never wanted to do.

He was accepting and submitting to whatever it was Jor-El wanted.

But she never would.

"Take me to him."

That got Clark's attention. "What?"

"Take me to him."

"No."

"I have to talk to him…"

"No, Lana!"

"I have to make him see how wrong he is!"

"No! Lana! I won't take you to my father!" Clark was fiercely adamant.

"Why not?" Lana demanded.

"Because you can not convince him he's wrong. Dad tried. Jor-El told him that he had only sent me to them as a temporary thing. And the only reason he allowed me to stay was because Dad had promised to give me back to him. He almost killed Dad to prove his point."

"And I bet your Dad was willing to die to keep you!"

"Yes. But I wouldn't let him. And I'm not going to let you either."

Clark and Lana were standing, facing each other with identical defensive stances. Both determined to have their way, determined to protect the other.

This was one thing that drove Lana crazy about him. He was so giving. Back in Finland, he hadn't known if he would ever seen Lana again, or if he'd even make it out of the mess alive. But he had put her first without thinking twice. He was so giving, but he wouldn't let you give back. Well this time, she was determined to save him—with or without his help.

"Fine. If you won't take me, I'll get your mother to help me and go by myself."

She turned on her heel and only took two steps before Clark grabbed her arm.

"No! You can't!"

"Let go of me!" Lana tried unsuccessfully to pull from his grasp. "You are not going to stop me from doing this."

"Lana…"

"Clark! Enough! Now you can help me or not. But I'm going to talk to Jor-El!"

"Lana. I love you and I love that you want to speak on my behalf. But you don't understand what you're getting into. You don't understand how Jor-El works. I'm begging you. Please don't do this."

Looking into Clark's face, Lana's heart melted at what she saw. He really feared for her life. He really felt he could face anything—even giving her up forever as long as she lived, and she loved him more deeply for it. But didn't he know that without him, she really wouldn't be living? Even if she was alive?

"Clark. I love you too. More than I'll ever be able to express. You said that you've begged for my life more than once."

"Lana…"

This time Lana held up her hand to stop him. "You've begged for my life. Let me beg for yours."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

"Why are we here? I thought Jor-El was in the fortress." Clark and Lana were standing in a tunnel in the Kawatche caves, and Lana was understandably confused.

"He is. But there is a portal we can use to contact him here as well. I'm not the first in my family to spend time on Earth. Back in the 1500's, one of my ancestors came here and fell in love with a Native American woman, their child being the first of the Kawatche people."

Lana smiled. "See, Clark! Some of your own people have had perfectly normal lives here. Why would you think that you couldn't?"

"He didn't stay. He didn't stay because this life wasn't his destiny. He left them and promised one of his descendants would come back to protect them."

Lana looked slightly disgusted. "Destiny. Again."

Clark again looked resigned. "I told you. It's the Kryptonian way. He never would've indulged his desire for his earthly family when the greater destiny still needed to be fulfilled. But before he left, he wrote prophecies on the cave walls, and buried many of the Kryptonian secrets here—in the caves."

"OK. So how do we reach your father?" Lana looked as if she had many questions she wanted to ask, but obviously they would have to wait for another time. She wouldn't let anything deter her from why she was really here.

"Lana…"

"You're not talking me out of this, Clark. So you might as well stop trying."

With one last look, Clark took Lana's hand and led her to the secret room. For a moment she stood speechless, looking around at all the symbols on the walls in awe. She turned slowly, taking in every angle, only stopping when she faced Clark. In his hands he held the octagonal disk that he brought from the hiding place in his barn.

"What's that?" she asked. He had been too busy trying to talk her out of this meeting to explain it to her before.

"It's a piece from my ship." Clark had to shake his head. This was insane. Besides Pete and Chloe, no one else knew about his coming to earth in a spaceship, and now he was talking about it with Lana. And she was looking at him like it was the most normal thing in the world. "It exactly fits into the octagonal opening in that wall." He pointed as he talked, Lana's eyes following before she let out a quick breath.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Do it."

It was obvious to Lana that everything in Clark was rebelling against it. But she watched in fascination as he slowly raised his hand to the wall and the disk flew out of it. She immediately flinched away from the blinding white light and her hands covered her ears against the sound as if of their own volition.

_"Kal-El."_

A deep voice suddenly echoed through the chamber, and it was almost all she could do not to run for her life. She looked over at Clark, and saw what she always saw in a crisis. Determination. Fearlessness. Calm. He might have been worried for her safety before but it didn't show in that moment. She knew that he would literally die before he let Jor-El hurt or harm her. It was what he had spent most of his life doing—protecting her. She felt her heart swell with love, the fierce desire to protect _him _this time grew stronger, and suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore. Even when the voice spoke to her next.

_"Ms. Luthor. I assume you're here at your request. My son never would've brought you here on his own."_

"Why do you say that?" Lana asked.

_"Because I know my son. He has tried most of his life to deny me and who he is by birth. He would never willingly make the woman he loves part of this life."_

"Maybe because you make it too hard. Because you demand too much." Lana said.

It was all Clark could do to keep his mouth shut. He hadn't expected her to come out of the gate full speed ahead.

_"I beg your pardon?"_ Jor-El's voice told of his surprise at being spoken to in such a manner.

"You make him choose. You make him deny who he is in his heart."

_"Kal-El is Kryptonian. I ask that he embrace it."_

"_Clark_ has Kryptonian blood. But he is human in every way that matters. He can't even remember Krypton. Life on Earth is all he's ever known. His life here is what makes him who he is."

_"His **birth** makes him who he is! He is Kryptonian! He is not one of you earthly humans! __Kal-El is greater than you all!"_

"That's enough!" Clark yelled, unable to contain his fury. "I'm not going to let you talk to her that way!"

"It's all right, Clark. He's right. You are greater than us all." Lana put a calming hand on his arm then turned her comments back to Jor-El. "But it's not because he's Kryptonian. It's because of the values the Kents imparted in him. The values he continues to live his life by. He works hard. He uses his powers as a force for good in this world instead of being ruled by them. Even when he's angry, he puts his feelings aside to do the right thing. He thinks of everyone before himself, and will sacrifice his own happiness if need be. I know that because he's spent his whole life pushing me away trying to keep me safe. You talk about duty…what more do you want from him? He's a son that would make any father proud. Why isn't that enough for you?"

_"No doubt the Kents have raised him well. I am grateful to them for keeping my son safe. But he is **my** son! The last heir of the house of El. His duty and allegiance is to his Kryptonian heritage. No matter what."_

"At the expense of his happiness?" Lana asked. "Don't you love him enough to want him to be happy?"

_"Do not ever question my love for my son!"_ Jor-El's voice was cold. _"I love him more than you'll ever know and sending him away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But it is our way…"_

"Don't tell me about duty coming before happiness!" Lana yelled. "I don't understand how you can say you love him but ask him to give up everything he loves. And for what? Krypton is gone! You said yourself he is the last of your house. What is he sacrificing for?" A thought began to form in Lana's head as she was speaking, and she voiced it quietly.

"What are you afraid of? Don't you think that Clark has enough love for both worlds?"

Jor-El didn't answer. In fact, he was quit for so long they thought he was gone. But then his broken voice was heard again.

_"What do you want?"_

The surprise on Clark's face told Lana that this was something he hadn't experienced before. So she decided to go for broke.

"I want you to let Clark stay. I want you to let him be free. Free to live his life without having to worry that he'll have to lose it all one day because of some duty someone else has set for him."

_"And I assume that life will include you?"_ Jor-El asked.

"I hope so." Lana said as she took Clark's hand.

_"You must love him very much."_

"With all my heart."

There was another pause, then: _"This isn't going to make your life easier you know. Kal-El will still have work to do. That will require training where he is gone for long periods of time. His duty will take him all over the world. Can you handle that?"_

"For Clark, I can handle anything." Lana answered fervently.

_"Kal-El. I don't have to ask if this is what you want as well. You've been very clear about that over the years."_

"Yes." Clark answered simply.

Jor-El continued, his voice for once quiet and undemanding. Some of the surrounding noise in the chamber died down as well.

_"You know, I'm not as immune to your situation as you might think. Neither am I as uncaring as you probably feel I am. I came to Earth when I was a young man. It was a rite of passage of sorts. And I fell in love with a beautiful woman as well. I loved her deeply, as deeply as you love Lana, but she was killed by an ancestor of the Luthors."_

Clark was surprised. "I didn't know."

_"I never told you. I never wanted you to find out. Because it nearly destroyed me. I realized then that I had lost sight of the greater destiny and I had to get back to Krypton if I was going to see it through. But that hurt never left me. Not until I married your mother. When I sent you to earth to save you from the war, I determined you would never have to go through what I did. I wouldn't let you experience hurt like that. That is why I've been so set on having you forsake it all. I wanted you to give it up before you had a chance to get hurt. I never meant to hurt you myself in the process. As Lana has pointed out you're a good man. You already try to honor me and your heritage while living your human life even after all the disagreements and arguments we've had. You do good in that world. And I am very proud to have you as my son._

_"I also can see, now having met this woman you love, that you've found a love like your mother and I shared. Your mother and her love were some of the greatest treasures in my life. I'll not stand in the way of you experiencing it anymore."_

"So…so what does that mean?" Clark was afraid to hope.

_"It means that you can have your life on earth…and fulfill your destiny. I won't ask you to choose one over the other anymore."_

Clark and Lana shared a hug at this, both of their eyes a little wet, before Clark answered his father.

"Thank you."

_"You're welcome. But don't thank me. Thank Lana."_ He directed his next words to her:

_"I know Kal-El can take care of you in most any situation, but I need you to take care of him too."_

Lana smiled. "Don't worry. I will."

_"I love you, Son."_

Clark didn't know what to say. Jor-el had never told him that he loved him. But before he could form a reply the light faded, the wall closed, and he and Lana were left alone in the quiet.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

"So. You and Lana looked especially happy this evening."

Lana and Kirstin had insisted on cleaning up from the supper meal, and shooed Clark and Martha out of the kitchen while they worked. Now mother and son sat together in the living room, and Martha was looking at her son with motherly eyes. She could tell something important happened between them that afternoon.

"She talked to Jor-El."

"Did she?" Martha wasn't particularly surprised. Over the last few days the three of them talked about everything related to Clark and not only was Lana accepting, she wanted to learn and truly understand more and more everyday. "What did they talk about?"

"Me. My destiny."

"Wow. I guess I didn't expect their first conversation to be so heavy." Martha said.

"She convinced him to let me live my life."

This really surprised Martha. "What?"

"Yeah. She got him to agree to let me have a life—a human life. Any that I chose. As long as I realized I still had work to do and was willing to do it. He said I didn't have to choose between them anymore."

"Wow." Martha said again. "How did she manage that?"

"She was amazing, Mom. She came at him with both guns blazing. She basically asked him how he could say he loved me, then ask me to give up everything I loved. Don't get me wrong, it was still a pretty big argument, but she made him see reason. I think the thing that really got him was when she asked him what he was afraid of. She asked him if he didn't think I had enough love for both worlds. After that, he just gave in."

Martha looked thoughtful. "I don't know why I never thought of that. It makes perfect sense for him to be afraid you wouldn't want the Kryptonian life or him for that matter. After all, he sent you away for your safety. Not because he didn't want you."

Clark nodded. "And I made it pretty clear that I didn't want anything to do with it. He just pushed so hard, you know? But that wasn't the only reason he was determined to make me give all of this up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me that he came to earth when he was a young man, too. It was some rite of passage, he said. And while he was here, he fell in love. He said he loved her deeply, but she was killed by an ancestor of the Luthors."

"Oh. So they really do keep it in the family." Martha remarked snidely.

"Apparently." Clark was just as mad about that. "But anyway, he said that it nearly destroyed him. Until he married my mom at least. And he promised himself that I would never have to go through that. That's why he was always so against me getting too attached to everyone here. He never wanted me to have to feel that kind of pain."

"I'm sorry, _Jor-El_ said that?"

"Yeah, he did." Clark smiled. "He also said that now that he's met Lana, he can see that I've found the kind of love he shared with my mom. He said that loving her was one of the greatest parts of his life, and he wouldn't stand in the way of my having it anymore."

"Wow." It was all Martha could think to say.

For a few minutes both were lost in their own thoughts, then Clark spoke softly.

"How long? How long do I have to wait?"

"For what?" Martha asked.

"How long do I have to wait before I ask her to marry me?"

Martha smiled softly. "Clark. You've practically been married to Lana your whole life. She only married Lex to protect you and now they're getting divorced. I think everyone is just waiting for you two to finally get it right."

Clark had to laugh as well.

"And if I'm not mistaken you've already proposed to her once."

Clark's look turned serious as Martha continued.

"Now that Jor-El isn't standing in your way and Lana knows the whole truth…I can't think of a reason for you two not to be married."

------------------------------

"Come in." Kirstin wasn't surprised to see Clark step through the door to the bedroom at her greeting.

"Hey. Everything OK?" he asked.

"Yes, Clark. It's been perfect every night you've asked for the last three nights." she answered cheekily. Lana and Kirstin were staying in Clark's room while Martha was still home, and Clark had been in every night to talk to Lana.

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Actually…"

"She's in the loft." Kirstin interrupted. "Something about watching the storm roll in."

"Ah. Lana has always loved storms." Clark said.

"Yes. She did mention that." Kirstin replied with a wrinkle in her nose. "I'll never understand."

"Good night, Kirstin." Clark laughed.

"Night!"

------------------------------

Clark walked into the barn quietly and didn't call Lana's name. But she knew he was there. His footsteps didn't make any sound, but she knew the minute he was behind her.

"I saw the storm rolling in and came up here to watch. It'll probably be one of the last before Fall."

Clark didn't say anything. He just sat on the stool he used to use sometimes when he was looking through his telescope and watched her. Which wasn't hard. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"It's kind of silly." Lana spoke over her shoulder. "But I was hoping the rain would come soon. I didn't want to go to bed and miss it."

Clark still didn't speak, and Lana turned to look at him. His eyes on her were very warm, and caressed her gently. She walked over to him slowly, stopping just short as he reached for her waist and drew her too him. Normally with their height difference, Clark towered over her. But with him sitting on the stool, she for once could look down into his face and she found she liked the feeling. He looked into her eyes then hugged her around her waist tightly, pressing his cheek to her stomach for a moment before looking up into her face again.

Lana slid slowly down to sit on his lap, their faces inches from each other, their breath mingling for what seemed like an eternity before their lips met. Slowly and chaste at first, then growing deeper and more passionate. When they finally came up for breath, Lana smiled contentedly with her eyes still closed and licked her lips.

"Marry me." Clark whispered.

Lana's eyes opened, and the desire in her heart shown through.

"Marry me." Clark said again, and she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

Clark smiled showing how happy her answer made him. "Say it again."

"Yes." Lana whispered against his cheek. "Yes. I'll marry you."

They kissed again, this time sweetly, then were content to just hold each other. Each thinking it had taken way too long to get here.

From his vantage point, Clark could see out into the sky. He was savoring holding Lana in his arms so he didn't say anything at first. But he knew he wouldn't wait to long.

She would never forgive him if he let her miss the rain.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue 

_4:30._

Clark looked at his watch as he sped down the road. Ben Baxter had broken his leg a few weeks ago and Clark had volunteered to work at the Baxter farm that day. But since he couldn't use any of his abilities, the work took a lot longer than he thought it would. Now he was at least half and hour late in getting home.

And he had to be home on time tonight. Martha was coming home after her last term in the senate. Her flight came in at Metropolis International Airport at 8:00, and Lana wanted to get to the city in time to have dinner at the newest restaurant in town. Kirstin and Bart were riding with them while Chloe, Lois, Oliver, Art, and Victor would meet them at the airport.

Lana. Clark smiled thinking about her. Sometimes it still seemed a little too surreal. Every couple had problems of course, but for the vast majority of the time, the last five years of marriage to Lana had been as perfect as he'd imagined they would be. Her divorce from Lex went off without any of the hitches other couples sometimes encountered (the only good thing that had come from Lana being a Luthor), and they were married within weeks of the divorce proclamation.

Lana was adamant that the wedding would be everything her wedding to Lex wasn't, and Clark was so happy to finally be marrying her he wasn't about to deny her anything. So with only their closest friends and family, Lana and Clark exchanged their vows outside in the open air at the top of a bluff close to the Kawatche caves at sunrise on an early spring morning. When questioned about the time for the ceremony, Lana said that she had read it in a book once. How the couple got married at sunrise to symbolize the dawning of their new life and all the new beginnings they would share, and she thought it was a perfect metaphor for the two of them. The location was chosen to further that theme as one could see for miles in any direction, giving off an absolute feeling of freedom, and the sense that anything life had to offer was there for the taking. And being so close to the caves was their way of including Jor-El and acknowledging Clark's biological heritage with only Martha having any idea that was the case.

Lana herself had been something of a vision, in a long simple Ivory dress and formal coat and her hair long and free, tousled softly in the morning breeze; her eyes shining with love and unshed tears; the cool of the morning adding an adorable pink tint to her cheeks and the tip of her nose; her smile more beautiful than he had ever seen it. Not that Clark could remember the exact details of the dress or anything (and he would never admit it). All he remembered was his breathing catching in his throat, and thinking that nothing could ever match her beauty that day. Nothing.

After it was all over, everyone agreed that it turned out to be a beautiful and touching ceremony, perfect for Clark and Lana. Only Chloe had one question.

"I'm so glad the weather turned out so well. What would you have done if it rained or something?"

"We would have let it rain." Lana said with a smile at her new husband who winked back. Only he knew that she wasn't like most other brides, and that rain would've been the one thing to put the absolute perfect finishing touch to her wedding day.

Home at last, Clark rushed inside, barely catching the door from slamming behind him. If Lana asked him once, she must have asked him a thousand times not to slam the door and risk waking the baby. And indeed his wife peaked her head around the kitchen doorway with her finger to her lips. He walked quietly into the kitchen, kissed his wife first, then leaned over the car seat on the table to kiss his tiny sleeping daughter.

At three months old, Lori looked exactly like her father ,was the apple of her parent's eyes, and was doted on by all of their friends. At this rate, she'd never have to raise a finger for anything for all of her life.

"Mommy? Where are you?"

Lana closed her eyes in mock frustration at the sudden yelling and Clark stifled a laugh. She might succeed at keeping Clark quiet some of the time, but four-year-old Jonathan was a different story. As much as Lori looked like her father, Jonathan looked like his mother, and was as active as any little boy could be. Of course it didn't help matters that his father was his biggest and best playmate, he thinking up at least half of the mischief they got themselves into.

"Inside voice please, sweetie." Lana caught her son in her arms just as he plowed into her, Kirstin and Bart in tow.

"Did you hear that, Mommy? Auntie Kirstin said its 'posedta rain tonight!" He put one hand on each of Lana's cheeks to make sure he had her attention. "If it's rainin when we go to Tropolis can we still eat outside on the deck?" He didn't give Lana a change to answer before he was wriggling to get down and running for the living room. "Hey! It's getting dark out already. Maybe it's gonna rain now!"

"That's your son." Clark smiled at Lana, and she could only agree with a cute shrug of her shoulders.

_CRACK!_

"Oh, Jonathan!" Kirstin exclaimed in a shocked whisper. Bart was too busy laughing to speak, but his face was properly impressed.

"Sorry, Daddy."

Jonathan's tiny voice reached Clark and Lana just as they hurried through the doorway. It appeared that in his excitement to look out the window, the little boy had jumped into the sofa with one knee. Now he sat on the floor between the two halves, looking so adorably sorry, it was impossible to be angry with him.

"No, Babe. That's _your_ son." Lana laughed.

"It's a good thing my mom is the one that's coming." Clark said quietly before he walked over to where Jonathan was sitting. In the past, they were never sure if Jonathan was already coming into some special abilities or is he was just clumsy and accident-prone when he broke things. This proved what the case really was.

"It's OK, little man." He picked him up and swung him around out of the way. "We'll just have to show you how to be more careful next time."

Clark picked up both pieces of the couch and headed out the front door, which Lana was holding open. "How long do we have until Nell and Dean come to visit?" he whispered, his voice only half teasing, and Lana just laughed.

"We'll figure something out." she said.

As he walked toward the barn, Clark looked up into the sky. Jonathan was right. It did look like it would rain pretty soon. For his son, that would be the perfect end to the day.

But for Clark, it didn't matter.

It was a perfect day either way.


End file.
